Baron
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: set in Japanese times,the Ox king has died. he was the Baron, and overseer of the village Nikki Town. Now he has died, and all his heirs are female,a new Baron had to come to replace him. Pan is one of the lads, not lady like but swoons for the the new Ba
1. Chapter 1

This is set in the early Japanese times and setting, before the west discovered the east and America, England, guns and the light bulb were never heard of...

Well, as every story needs, here is the background.

The prologue if you will.

My name is Pan.

I am a 15 year old girl, well, I will be 16 soon.

I have really short hair; I have had short hair since I was four I think.

I've never been one for long hair. I am a bit of a tom boy.

Or so I am told.

But I don't mind.

I don't chase boys like the other girls do. And I don't go to the matchmakers or look forward to the one moment where I become complete by becoming the china doll wife for a rich, prosperous man with military rank and many servants. And the big house seems to be a good plus too.

No, I'm not like that. I'm not rich either. And I don't even try to be. All the other girls my age wear long oriental dresses that have sleeves that come down to their ankles, vibrant colours and large fans. White face makeup and bright red lips and eyeshades. They walk around with large umbrellas to stay pale and saunter around; aiming to catch the eyes of the 'desirable men' of our large village. Like Trunks, Uub, Yamcha Jr or even my Uncle, Goten.

All the girls put themselves forward to become trophies, willing objects, primed and pruned to be the 'perfect little house wife' and raise many, many children.

And then there is me.

As I said before, I have short hair (that the other girls roll their eyes at. They all have waist length hair after all), big hazel eyes, pale skin (the only similarity other than gender to the other girls) and do not wear dresses or dainty sandals. I wear a big Gi, like my grandpa does; only it isn't orange. It's a dark, chaos black with the same black undershirt. I never wear those flimsy wooden sandals. Nope, leather boots work perfectly fine for me, and cause a lot less blisters and soars. I get enough of those in the metal room with papa.

Oh, I haven't talked about my family have I?

Well, I am the great granddaughter of the Ox King. He was the original Baron of our village.

But more on my family.

His daughter, my Grams Chi Chi Ox, married a worrier who became my grampa, Goku Son. They had two boys, one called Gohan who is the oldest and my papa, and the youngest Goten, my Uncle. My Momma is called Videl and is the daughter of King Hercule Satan. He was the Barron of the village on the other side of the great woods. In his travels, my Gramps had a companion, also a worrier. Where they came from, no one knows. Or they just won't tell me. But they aren't anything like anyone else. You see, humans don't have a big brown tail protruding from their tailbone, a tail. So my papa, uncle, and me all have tails. Yeah, another thing that makes me different from all the other girls. I have a big, bushy tail. But my gramps' friend, his fellow fighter, also has a tail. He's called Vegeta Ouji and is very secretive. He hasn't ever told anyone where he came from or his heritage. Vegeta married a prosperous tapestry master's daughter, Bulma. They had Trunks (I mentioned him before) and is pregnant with a baby as we speak. I hope it's a girl. Trunks is a pain as it is. I would hate for him to make another boy, like him, a womanizer. He's already made my uncle Goten into a girl magnet.

If you remember I think I said about my great grandfather being the Baron of the village.

Let me first explain what that means.

In every village (ours is bigger than a village, more of a town or small city), there are a number of people that keep it running.

There is the black smith, my papa. He makes everything from weapons, pots, and other metal works like doorknobs. I try to help out when I can. A carpenter, Krillin and his wife runs that business, a tapestry maker that does rugs, tapestries, and curtains. A dress maker, which Bulma now does with my mother, the grocer, a friend of the family called Tien, the baker, 17, and the butcher Broli.

And guess what?

We are all friends in some way or another. The entire village is friendly.

Or so…it was…

Until the Ok King died a few weeks ago…

It was a big funeral. And even I cried into my papa's chest. But it left an unbalance in the village. Without a Baron, there is no one to run the city. You see, the Baron is like the head leader of the village; he looks over us, ensures there is order and is in charge of the main guards. They are the peacekeepers and Vegeta is the Chief of police. So the village did what the rules say to and sent out for someone to take his place, as the only blood relative to take his place is my grams. And women for _some reason_ are not allowed to be Baron. So this rich guy bought our village, yeah, that's right, bought it, and is on his way to 'run everything'. Let's just say, our family, especially grams, is not impressed.

Confused yet?

No?

Good. At least I hope I didn't confuse you. I tried my best; I'm not as smart as my dad. Yeah I know, he is the black smith but he is smarter than anyone in the village and even teaches at the main school in the mornings. He does metal work, maths, science, history and even English. He mainly teaches the last year, like me. Now, you would think I would have a problem with this, but I really don't. I idolise my papa and have enjoyed my last year a lot more since he taught my class. That means that no one can make fun of my tail 'coz teacher has one too.

Heh heh.

And if I have problems with homework, he always helps me out. And then I get to help him out in the metal room. I think I mentioned that once…yeah I think I did.

Like I said, I am not the smartest of people. But I am good with my hands. I love drawing and have helped papa make an array of various weapons simply by designing them, and then helping to make them. My pride and joy is my Bamboo sword. It's a katana blade that I made all by myself, with only papa watching. I folded the metal over 15 times, as I made it on my 15th birthday. The handle and sheath is a smooth black with the traditional diamond pattern down the side and wrapped in a thick, black leather. The blade has the sharpest point that makes Vegeta jealous and furious when I said I wouldn't give it to him. And when school started, Mamma and grams told him I wouldn't jeopardise my schooling by making another. To top it off, Krillin engraved Bamboo leaves and reeds flowing over the handle, sheath and Papa helped me etch the same pattern along the middle of each side of the blade. All this made it so beautiful, that I have it on its own shelf in my room. I treasure it so much. I call it Bamboo, how silly is that? Maybe it's because I know that that sword, is the best thing I have ever done. Because I know I'm a failure at everything else.

Because I don't, and wont, chase after men, and because I have a tail and dress like a boy, I will never marry. And I can't do anything right as I spill over the hot metal, I end up bending everything I make and Bulma daren't let me near her dresses. After the pin in the customer's bum and making her look like a paper bag, and scolding her with tea, and tripping her up…I hardly think Bulma could even breathe comfortably when I have a pair of scissors in my hand. So I tried cooking…at which I stink. I made my entire family sick when I tried to cook a chicken. And how simple is a chicken? I womp at everything.

Only that sword, my Bamboo, is proof that I can do something. But it is the only sword I have ever made, and it took me so long to make it, I can't make another until I leave school.

Oh school, it's getting worse now.

As we grow older, courting is getting more heated and I find myself hiding up in the trees more frequently now.

Yeah, I know.

Hiding in a tree is not very lady like.

Why Pan! Get down from there this instant! What will the neighbours think?

I have heard them all. I think the only ones who ever found my behaviour amusing was Grampa Goku, and Great Grampa Ox.

But both of them are gone now…

Grampa Goku died of a heart disease a few years ago, and Grampa Ox died of old age…

I miss them.

I think of them at night, when I am alone and I have been sent to bed without supper, for misbehaviour.

Normally for refusing to dress up like an idiot and flirt like the devil. And usually when I chose to stay at home and finish cleaning up the shrapnel for Papa while everyone else goes out to socialise.

Yeah, they give me a choice, but I pay for it later.

Like now.

I am sat here, on the roof in the dead of night, staring at the night sky and counting how many stars I can see. Just laying here, with my hands behind my head and the cool breeze in my face, I can just let it all go. I'll smile and revisit happier times in my child hood, like when Grampa Goku would scrap with me and I would nibble on his elbow. Or when Grampa Ox would take me into the woods and hunt dear, letting me have the horns as a memento. I have many horns on my bedroom walls. The attic is my room, and my skylight is how I get onto the roof.

I can't help but think, as I stare up at the stars, are my grampas up there? Looking back down on me? Are they still proud of me? Or are they ashamed that I don't court like Trunks and Goten, or Marron (18 and Krillin's daughter). I hope they are smiling back at me, as I smile up at them. It would be nice to have someone other than my reflection smile back at me. I would be nice…

Pan huffed and let all her stresses drift away with her consciousness on the light wind. Nikki town was such a lovely place, everyone was friends and there was little if any crime. But would the upcoming and impending arrival of this new Baron prove to be a monkey wrench in the peace? Or would he rock their world.

Or perhaps…

He would rock Pan's world…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pan! Get down here!" Pan groaned and rubbed her eyes. As she slowly opened her eyes, she snapped them shut from the bright light. She sat up and heard the soft singing of swallows, chirping their morning song. When a warm breeze caressed her skin, Pan cringed. _Great, I fell asleep on the roof again. And I bet that is grams in my room…oh boy. I'm in deep trouble…again._ Pan prepared herself for another ladylike and manners talk as she pulled the skylight open and dropped down to her floor with a thud on her feet. She put her hands behind her head and smiled goofily at her grams.

"Good morning Grandma Chi Chi."

"Don't you 'Good Morning' me young lady. And you _are_ a young lady." Chi Chi's wrinkled face could wither a tree into its roots if she wanted to. She was loving and caring, but she was certainly the boss of the household. Not even Vegeta would talk back or disobey Chi Chi. "I know you were sleeping on that infernal roof again. Even after I put a lock on that skylight."

"You did?" Pan looked up, to see a padlock broken and hanging off the hinge of the skylight. "Oh…I hadn't noticed."

"No I bet you didn't. You are too much like My Goku at times…he used to do things like sleep outside, break things without even knowing it and pull that sorry face. But he could, he was a man and you."

"Are a young lady of stature and proper upbringing. I know Grams but."

"But nothing. Now get down stairs and eat your breakfast. Your rice is getting cold…"

"Thanks Grams." Pan kissed her on her cheek and opened up the trap door at the far side of her room.

"Oh don't use that! Use the…stairs." But Pan had already swung her leg around the fireman's pole and was down at the bottom level, outside again. The pole led out from the far side of the house to the outside, right next to the metal room. The metal room because of the immense heat, was outside with a metal roof acting as a canopy from the weather. It was joined on to the main front of the house, as it was the business.

Pan skipped over a piece of stray piping and beamed a smile at her family, already sat at the table. Pan smiled as she looked over her father. He had short spiky hair, an X shape scar on his left cheek, dark black eyes, a stubbly chin and was already dressed for work. His brown cow hide trousers, thick leather boots, a really thick, stained leather apron tired around his waist and his chest was bare, showing years of training and work. One thing that her papa had inherited from her Grampa Goku, was the body of a fighter, and the spirit of one too. As had Pan in a way. She was shorter than her uncle and father, slightly smaller than Videl, but she had broad shoulders and a lean, muscular body from all her training. The Son family have all been masters of martial arts. Although she wasn't a master, she wasn't that bad either. She was better than Goten and Trunks anyway. _All that chasing girls makes them soft_ she thought, and sat next to her father. Her mother actually looked a lot like Chi Chi now, but she was often told she had her mother's youthful face. But Chi Chi argued with anyone, that Pan had Goku's innocent, naïve spirit and big, loving eyes.

"Good Gods Pan! Look at your hair! Have you lost your comb?"

"Huh?" Pan looked into the mirror and saw her hair looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards. "Oh…yeah I just got up."

"Well after this, you can straighten yourself up. And have you changed since yesterday?"

"No, but I was going to have a bath after this."

"Ok, I'll let you off then. And you have a list of chores to do today while your father works and I go to the dress shop with Bulma. And I better not find you working, 6 feet under dirt and grime with your father when I come home. You would think I had a son from the way you act." Videl ordered as Pan shovelled down her bowl of rice. When she finished, a list of ink instructions in a list of 1, to 10 of chores for the day fluttered into her hands.

"Ok, right after I bathe I will get on with this." She tried to get away before…too late.

"Pan! I told you to use the stairs!" Chi Chi marched in with her hands on her hips. "And you better clean up before you take me to the ladies tea house."

"I will, I am going now." Pan nodded and ran outside.

"Where is she…no. Pan! Don't climb up the pole!" Chi Chi ran outside, but Pan was already up the pole and had the trap door next to it shut. "I despair over that girl."

Pan threw a fresh set of clothes into a satchel along with soap, a long wooden brush and hair wash. She climbed back onto the roof, jumped into a tree and ran off into the woods. Videl was washing the dishes and saw Pan jump from tree branch to tree branch, swinging like the cheeky little monkey she was. Videl sighed and turned to her mother in law. Chi Chi had warned her from day one that she shouldn't let Gohan and the others raise her like one of them, a boy or a strapping young lad, or she will act like one. But Videl saw how Pan idolised her father and uncle, and enjoyed hanging around with them and fighting with them. But now that she was maturing, and growing into a fine young woman, she only had the body of one. Her mentality was nothing of a proper young woman and neither was her attire, attitude or outlook on life. If you gave Pan the choice of a relaxing session of mah-jong and a new dress, or a sparring session with the boys in the woods, head deep in mud…she would choose the latter. Oh she despaired. Pan needed to be arranged to be wed if she couldn't find herself a suitor by the age of 18. Sure, that was over 2 years away, but with the rate she was going…she might either end up a spinster and dishonour her family, discontinuing their heritage, or Videl would have to intervene.

And Pan would hate her for it.

"Oh Chi Chi, what would you do in this situation? I want my daughter to be married to a young, loving husband, but she insists on being one of the boys all the time. And her cooking is atrocious. She scares off any potential suitors and all the decent men would prefer to fight her in a sparring match rather than wed her. If she were a boy, then I would have done a perfect job. But as a mother of a daughter, I have failed her."

"Not yet you haven't. There is still hope my dear."

"I guess that is all we can do now…hope…"

"OOOOO, cold!" Pan shivered as her bare toe entered the stream. True, they had a tank out back where they could heat up water and have a nice bath. But that usually ended with Goten and trunks jumping in with her, naked and wondering why she gets all red and nervous. I mean, she might roll around with them on the floor, but bathing with them is another thing all together. So she decided that bathing in the stream, deep in the great woods would be a better alternative. Besides, she loved nature and the cool water always focused her on her tasks for the day.

After her bath, she dressed into her new clothes and stuffed her old ones into her satchel. As she rubbed her hair dry, she looked down at the list her mother gave her.

1, Collect my purse from the side and take your grandmother to the tea house

_2, peg out the washing and linen sheets._

_3, go to the guard's stables and wash the horses._

_4, feed the donkeys and mules for Master Roshi._

_5, collect the roll of velvet fabric from the market place for Bulma._

_6, buy a loaf of bread, a slab of cow hide meat for eating and for your father. He needs more leather._

_7, put them in the pantry and gather some flowers for the fire place._

_8, get Goten to chop the wood for the fire. DO NOT DO IT YOURSELF!_

_9, Collect your grandmother from the tea house._

_10, stay out of trouble!_

"Stay out of trouble? What does she take me for?" Pan chuckled and slipped her list into her Gi belt. In her fresh black Gi, she reached up and took hold of a branch. She then swung herself so that her legs protruded into the air and hooked them around another branch higher up. Pan swung herself back to her house and dropped down onto her roof. She slipped through the skylight and down the fireman's pole…where Chi Chi was waiting. She taped her sandaled foot as her long peach pink dress made her look very stylish. She always tried her best when she was going to the teahouse, as did all the other older women. "Am I presentable to escort you to the teahouse Grams?" Pan bowed and slipped the purse into her satchel.

"Yes…though I would have preferred to get Goten to take me. He is the man after all."

"But I can get you there quicker."

"That isn't the point Pan!" Chi Chi put her hands in her sleeves and Pan followed in tow, staying quiet. "You are supposed to be a young lady, not a boy."

"I am not a boy."

"Then why do you act like one?" Pan sighed and frowned. _Not this again._ "I mean, I worry about you Pan I really do. Young Marron has been courting my Goten and I have given him my blessing. If we are lucky, he will forget his nerves and ask the girl to marry him. They would make a lovely couple." Chi Chi sighed. Pan pulled the carriage out from behind the house. "I mean, she wears lovely dresses, her face cover is immaculate and she has such a lovely…Pan!" Pan had vanished into the stable and came trotting out on the largest stallion in the whole village. "Pan!"

"What?" she chuckled and pulled on the reigns, pulling him to a stop. "I thought that."

"I wanted you to get Bessa to tow us and you to ride in the carriage with me. Not for you to mount that beast and ride it!"

"But Bessa is ill and Smokey is a much stronger horse then Bessa. She is really old." Pan tried to defend her best friend, but Chi Chi just muttered to herself and sat in the carriage. Pan attached the two long arms of the carriage to the side of Smokey's saddle.

"I despair over you child. I truly do." Pan didn't reply as her face fell.

"Hut hut." She coaxed the horse on and clip clopped through the village in silence. Like she thought, she had disappointed her family again. _But pink dresses just aren't me…_she sighed and paused. The village was actually quite large so she had to stop at a cross junction in the dirt road. It was a 15-minute, journey through the market place before she pulled up at a large wooden house with semi transparent screen doors. They were a pale yellow with reeds sown into it as the main pattern from one corner, to the next. "I will be here for you later Grams."

"Take your time. I enjoy coming here." Was all Chi Chi could say, coldly as she helped herself out the carriage and rose her rose high.

"…bye…" Pan turned the horse round and went home, her spirit as damp as the ground.

When she got home, she put the carriage away, and turned to pull Smokey into his stable. But he looked at her with those big black eyes. His grey ears drooped and his face longer than usual. "Oh I can't keep you out…unless you came with me?" she smiled from the immediate whinny she received. Smokey was a large stud stallion, given his name from the grey smoke colour of his skin. His main was a brilliant white and his hooves a dull black. But he was pumped from hard work and was a working horse. "But you have to behave." She giggled and took the sheet out from her belt. "Ok, next task. Peg out the washing and linen." She tied Smokey up, made the garden look like a ghost town and returned, tired. After all, the sheets were huge and she had to peg most of them up with her mouth and hold them in place with her hands. Her tail helped with the really long ones. One thing she was glad about, was that her tail was longer than her father or uncle's. Trunks was slightly longer than theirs, but hers was as long as a jaguar or a cheetah tail. It even had the same shape as one. Only the bushy brown nature and that it came from_ her_ back made it different to a feline tail. All Vegeta would tell her, is that Females had longer tails. But when she asked female what, he wouldn't answer.

Pan swung herself onto Smokey's saddle and pulled out of the house. She could tell from the enthusiastic way he trotted, that the stallion preferred not to have the carriage in tow. "Ok, go to the guard's stables and wash the horses. Looks like you get to mingle with the ladies for a while Smokey. No humping any pretty little mares now you." She giggled and rode into the very centre of the town. There, was a large three level wooden building with sliding red doors with the guard mark on them. When she pulled into the tie up bar, she saw Trunks leaning against it, smirking at her.

"Why hello there." Pan rolled her eyes. He was wearing the regulation uniform, well, half of it. The full uniform was a slim blue kimono with a red cape, with the guard symbol on it. But he only had the trousers on. His cape was elsewhere and the top half of the kimono, was wrapped around his waist. This showed off his lean, muscular body for all eyes to see. His short, lavender hair was in pretty boy curtains and his boyishly chiselled face, made most girls swoon. But most girls, didn't include Pan.

"A little hot under the collar Trunks? Or are you hoping to attract some attention off someone?"

"Now, why is it Pan that no matter what I do. No matter what I try, you will not blush for me? I would like to see you blush."

"Tough, I don't do blushing." Pan chuckled and led her horse round back by the reins, Trunks stalking behind her.

"I bet I could make you blush, if I really wanted to."

"No you couldn't." Pan didn't wait for him and let Smokey loose in the fields. "Now behave!" she shouted after him…and cringed as he seemed to make a boo line to a mare… "Sometimes, I think that horse reminds me of you Trunks."

"Because he is a stud?" Trunks folded his arms smugly.

"No, because he is overly hyperactive and thinks of one thing when there is a female around. And it isn't eating grass." Pan poked his chest and walked round him. "But you could be useful and help me if you wanted. I need to wash the horses round and."

"Sorry Panny, I have er, things to do."

"Her name?" Pan pursed her lips together. Recently, Trunks had been dropping her for other girls…yeah. It is exactly what you think.

"Mona. And it isn't like that."

"Suuuuurreeee it isn't. And I love nothing more than making tea and sowing your clothes for you." She pushed him and pouted a scowl. "Now get lost before I tell your dad what you are getting up to. And Trunks, she better be old enough." She warned.

"I am a man of class Pan. I like the experienced ones…"

"Ok, too much information." She cringed and put a long bar over her shoulders, hanging one bucket from each shoulder. "Yuck, gross gross gross."

"You will change Pan." Trunks chuckled and winked at her. "especially if I have something to say about it."

"What? Why?"

"Never you mind. Have fun with the horses asses." Trunks snickered and swung onto the saddle of a medium sized brown horse. "See you round."

"Pah." She rolled her eyes and walked in between the stables and the guard house, or HQ as Vegeta called it. Or home base. He was like that.

Pan used a large rain collector tank at the back of the building to fill both huge buckets and put the bar over her shoulders again. But before she could lift it, someone else did. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out." Pan rolled her eyes at him. He was dressed exactly, and I mean exactly, in the same way as Trunks. Not just the uniform, but the bare chest too.

"Yamcha, I don't need you to."

"Look, Yamcha is my old man. Call me Jr. and you are a young woman now, and _I_ am a strapping young man. It should be me who does this heavy duty work, not you."

"Look, you don't need to prove to me that you are strong ok, who are you trying to impress?" she looked around, but saw only her.

"You are so cute when you are oblivious." Jr chuckled and lifted the buckets onto his shoulders, not breaking a sweat. "Now where do you want these?"

"In the stables, but."

"Alright then." Yamcha Jr had the same body as his father, even the same looks. But his hair was very short and blonde. He had the perfect boyish looks and dark eyes that gave him the nick name of lady killer. Trunks had the name of lady screwer…

They all made up names like that, for their ego or something. Pan didn't understand it and still didn't get why he was helping her.

"Just don't hurt yourself…" she muttered under her breath. She hated when he did this. If she was ever asked to do something, he would jump in and do it for her, without even asking… "I could have done that myself you know."

"What you can do, and what you should do are two different things Miss Son."

"Pan, it's Pan. After all the years you've known me, why do you refuse to use my name?"

"Because I am a gentleman. And only _married_ couples should use first name terms."

"But friends do too."

"Sometimes that isn't enough."

"What?" _Great, he's talking in riddles again._ _Damn him_.

"Never mind. Is here good?" when they reached the stalls, each with the heavy duty horses facing away from them, Pan groaned.

"There must be over 20 of them today!" she huffed and grabbed a sponge. "I better get started…"

"I could help you."

"Aren't you working?" she hoped he was. The last thing she wanted was to have to put up with Yamcha. He gave her the weirdest looks…

"But you know our class hasn't graduated from 'Ouji's class of excellence' yet. Not even his own son Trunks has graduated yet."

"Who is in your class?" Pan took one of the buckets and started to wash down one of the horses. This one was white, which meant it gathered the most dirt quickest.

"Well." Jr took the second bucket into the stall next to Pan and smiled at her over the bar. The only thing actually separating the horses, was one bar that ran, acting like barriers between the animals. But gave Yamcha Jr a perfect view of Pan as she worked hard on the white mare. "Trunks, Your uncle Goten, Uub and myself of course…"

Pan forced a smile. _He is staring at me again…_ his watching eyes always made her feel uncomfortable in the worst way. The way, when she didn't know why.

"Just you four?" she tried to act sociable, maybe engaging him in conversation would make him look away from her. She wished.

"Well, for now yes." He threw the water over the horse and scrubbed hard. This was a punishment for the cadets or students when they failed a task or got caught flirting when they should be studying or training. So he knew exactly what he was doing… "But Mr Ouji said that with the arrival of the new Baron, will bring new students for him to train."

"Why?" Pan dropped to her knees and started to scrub at the hooves. "I thought we were getting a Baron, not an army."

"Nah, we have on of those." He chuckled. "But we got word from a scout this morning. It appears…that close to an army is coming. It is a good thing there are plenty of empty houses, spare room, and a palace to fit them all in. They count close to a thousand, and I overheard why."

"Oh?" she stood up and began to brush the horse's main.

"I would tell you…but what would be in it for me?" the devilish way he raised his eyebrow, and with that smirk, Pan scowled.

"What do you want now? Last time it was for me to go on that stupid walk with you, then to cover for you when you were with that traveller's daughter, then you wanted me to fix your cap for you, that you shredded playing about in the woods, then."

"Just." He interrupted with a pleading face. "Hear my out." He dropped the sponge in the bucket and rested on the bar with his hands, leaning closer to her. "I do need a favour, but you will like this one."

"Oh? And why would you say that?"

"Because I see the way you look at us when we train in the fighting ring, in the town centre." He smirked at her sudden peak of interest. Her eyes looking into his…the way he loved them too. "That's right. and I know, and have seen you, practise your martial arts in the forest. You thought you could keep your skills a secret from me for long? I knew there was a reason you had a fighter's body, you are one."

"So? How does that."

"How would you like to take part in those fights?" Pan didn't give anything away, she stayed perfectly quiet. _Was he for real?_

"Are you asking me to fight in the trail for you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I need to go out of town for the day, to collect something before the Baron and his men arrive. But that would mean I would have to leave early, and miss the public fights."

"And…how would that involve me?" she leaned against the bar with her hip, her arms crossed and her face undecided. "I think it is a little obvious that I could not pass for you. Being a girl and all…"

"Yes you could. The fights are in full suit, the cape, the helmets and the body armour. And you don't have to say anything, just grunt."

"And how would I get a hold of the correct attire to pass off as you hmmm?"

"I have everything packed in a bag, and I will bring it by for you later…if you agree that is."

"I don't know…if I were caught."

"Nothing would happen to you, only I would be punished. Please." Pan shuddered as he held her hands, gently and with pleading eyes.

"Help me, please."

"…I don't even know the rules."

"They are simple. Don't leave the ring and you have to hit the targets on your opponent's body for points. The match is over when Sensei says so and starts with the gong. That is it. I promise you, please please _please_." Pan raised a brow and looked at him. Yamcha couldn't describe the joy that fluttered in his heart when her lips curled into a gorgeous smile. And the excited twinkle in her eyes made his pleading smile, change into a grin. "Thank you!" he hugged her close…and bit his lip as he felt two, large breasts press against his chest. _no, she wouldn't be wearing a minimizer…would she?_ He chuckled as the answer was obviously a yes. He only pulled away when Pan put her hands on his chest and pushed him off gently.

"And you have all the things I need?"

"Yes."

"And if I agree to this…you will tell me everything you know of the Baron and his visit?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes." Yamcha hugged her again, and held her shoulders at arm's length, one brow raised.

"But why would you be so interested in the Baron anyway?"

"The guy is going to replace my late great grandpa Yamcha. I want to know everything I can before he comes."

"Right, ok let me think." Yamcha held his chin and closed his eyes. "I remember….

_**flash back**_

Yamcha Jr waved good night to Trunks and Goten as they walked off, and tip toed past Chief Ouji's office. He only stopped when he heard voices.

"No! this can't be possible!" _that sounds like sensei._ Yamcha pressed his ear against the thin wall, and listened. "Why would he bring so many?"

"Well sir, he is bringing all his own servants, and their whole families, and his soldiers, and their whole families. The majority of the people in his caravan are civilians, the children, parents and partners of his workers."

"But that many people. How does he intend to…did you say servants? King Ox never had servants."

"It appears this Baron does. As he is also a Noble Lord of great wealth."

"How many?"

"All together, or the soldiers?"

"Tell me both."

"Soldiers, hundreds." Yamcha clasped a hand over his mouth. there weren't even hundreds of people in half the city! "And all together…at least a thousand. And that was an estimate."

"Are his men trained? Quality always beats quantity. And if this rich wench thinks he can buy this city and."

"Sir? There is something you need to know. He comes from the Red Ribbon clan. And so do his men…"

"…so we are dealing with the most merciless men in Japan?" the despair in Vegeta's voice made Yamcha want to gasp, but he didn't.

"Ye sir. And This Baron…he is supposed to be more powerful and skilled in combat than the entire Red Ribbon clan combined. They say."

"They say what scout? What have you learned?"

"They say he has…powers…" there was a painful silence, until Vegeta broke it.

"Powers like what?"

"Well, they say he can kill a man, simply by looking at them and wishing it. They say he can shoot blazing fires from his hands, scorching sun rays from his eyes, that can wake the dead. He is said to be able to soar with the birds, swim with the great serpents and that he is…immortal."

"Who is this man? For he is just a man."

"But…that isn't what I have learned. I am told…he is not a man. That he was not born from the loving womb of a woman, or raised by humans. I am told…he doesn't even look human."

"Who is this man? Does he have a name?"

"Only his victims have been told his name. As only those who will die have been brave enough to speak it, as they know their end is near. But he is commonly referred to as the dark shadow, the Demon Prince, and the perfect weapon. Or his lordship by his men…"

"Surely there must be a reason that such a person, would by control over our town. It must be because of the mountains."

"Mountains sir?"

"This village is surrounded by the colossal mountains of mother Earth. We are shielded from attack, and the wrong sort of person. That is why there is little crime here, because it can't get in…it is the perfect place to hid or use as a strong hold. And if what I have heard from you today, and what I already know of the Red Ribbon Clan is true…then I fear that Nikki town is in great danger…"

_**end flash back**_

"And that is all I heard before Sensei came running towards the door. I tell you, I almost didn't get away."

"Oh my…what a monster." Pan held her sides and frowned deeply.

"Hay, I will clean up the rest of the horses for you. As a thanks for fighting for me tomorrow, that is still right isn't it?"

"What? Oh yeah, of course. Thank you Yamcha." Pan's long tail swayed with her as she walked off. Yamcha watched her fine behind as she made him bite his lips together to stop a moan.

"Fuck you are hot Pan. And you will be mine. Just you wait…"

After Pan tore Smokey from a nice black and white mare, she rose over to Master Roshi's hut. He lived very much in the ways of the old in his tattered clothes and bones on his walls. He was just a hermit in his own right. She knew not to bother him while she worked, or he would tell her she had a horrid fate awaiting her in her next horoscope. _Poor fool_, she commonly thought. Pan fed his donkeys and mules and swiftly left the outer skirts of the town, for the market place. By this time it was bustling with people and she had to get off her horse and lead it by the reins to avoid trampling on people. The sea of people all frowned down upon her short hair, her muscular body and her boy clothes. They were not boyish, they were boy's clothes. She bowed respectively to the tapestry master, Bulma's father and received the long roll of velvet fabric for their daughter. She then strapped it to her saddle and led the horse to the food stalls. She waved to Tien as he threw Smokey a large carrot. She nodded thanks and smiled as she saw 17. For a 40 year old, he still pulled all the girls her age. Though he never tried on her. not since the day he smacked her but, and she broke his hand. Ever since, he has actually been very respective to her. _I wonder why…_ she chuckled as he smiled at her.

"Ah Pan. How may I help you on this fine afternoon?"

"Could I have a loaf of bread please."

"That will be three silver coins. No, two since it's you."

"Thank you." She bowed, paid for the bread and moved off to the Butcher's stand. This, she hated. Yes, 17 flirted with her, but Broli was horrid. He was a sexual predator and wasn't fussy, he would fuck anything that was female and could walk on two legs.

"Why hello there." He smirked at her. He was in his 20's, his prime, looked gorgeous with his long black hair, spiky all the way down his back and his features dashing. But he did nothing for pan. _Stinking jerk_. "What can I do for _you_ today?" he put his large carving knife down and came out of his open shop. "Would you like some meat to feast on?" he implied the hidden meaning so obviously, that Pan was glad that there was a crowd of people. That way, he couldn't try anything. Like she knew he wanted to…_yuck._

"I erm. I just erm." Ok, she didn't like him. But she was very intimidated by him. She was a tall girl, but he was 6 foot! He towered over her with a hungry gaze and made her feel like the very meat hung from his shop. "I would like. I would like." She repeated and growled to herself. _Just say it!_

"What, pray tell, would you like?" he leaned closer to her and placed a large hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and sighed with relief when a darker hand grasped her other shoulder.

"Is everything alright here Pan?" _Uub, you are my hero!_

"I just erm, I just wanted some erm." Uub stared at Broli until he took his hand back and placed his other hand on her other shoulder. This meant he was holding her back to his front and acting more than possessively over her. He looked down at her list as she flashed it to him, and looked back to Broli.

"My _Friend_ would like a large hide of Cow, for eating and making into clothing. So a thick hide if you have any." Uub gave her a reassuring squeeze and she smiled. Broli muttered to himself, loaded a large sack of bloody meat and handed it to her. Uub passed over the money, as she really didn't want to touch Broli's hands if she could help it, and left as quickly as she could drag Smokey away.

"Thank you so much Uub."

"No problem." He wore the same uniform as the others, but he was bare foot and had his upper suit on. He just didn't have it tied so his chest was still on view. His hair was a large, naturally spiky Mohican, like a flame from the back of his neck over his head. _Men_ she thought. Though Uub was shyer about it, he was just like Trunks and the others when it came to 'hunting for women'. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop going in there alone? Broli is a dangerous man and."

"I know Uub, but he couldn't do anything to me. Not even if he wanted to."

"But one day."

"But one day Bulma is going to turn into a witch and shrink everything so small, you can carry them in your pocket. One day, you will marry a young, beautiful bride and the 'elite class' will calm down and have a family. One day, one day. I hate all this talk of one day. Why should I think of one day, when there is today to live?"

"Pan…"

"What?" she spat and pouted, loading everything onto her horse. It appeared that Uub had guided her to where his horse was tied up as he swung himself up onto a large brown and white speckled horse.

"They have been pushing the whole ladylike thing again, haven't they?" Uub, ever since childhood, seemed to know Pan better than she did herself at times. He was always the shoulder she went to cry on when anyone made fun of her tail, and always the one she called her closest, and dearest friend. This is also why; her mother had started to hint that he would make a perfect husband for her. But she just didn't feel that way about him. Sure he was attractive, but he wasn't attractive to her. She loved him, but not in the way of love for a lover, but for a friend. If she had to be arranged to wed though…he would be her only option. As he would at least be her friend and wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Yeah…again. They are always pushing the whole ladylike thing when it comes to me. And I keep getting compared to Marron and how perfect she is. If I were to turn into an exact copy of her, then maybe they would finally be happy and be proud of me…like Grandpa Ox and Goku was…"

"Hey." Uub pulled his horse up next to hers and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked to him with saddened eyes and had to smile weakly at the caring eyes he held for her. "I am proud of you, and so are your family. They just…I mean you can't say you act like every other girl. You are dead afraid of anything involving a man and a woman, love, intimacy, or being feminine. I don't know why all that scares you, but it does."

"But."

"But that shouldn't matter Pan. You are who you are. And I wouldn't change you for the world." Pan smiled and hugged his chest tightly. Pan sniffled and a tear escaped her eye. He had smiled back at her…and it was nice.

"Thank you Uub. Though I know there are a few things you would change about me. Not my character, or how I act. But there are things you would change."

"Yeah, I would make you comfortable with your sexuality and femininity. Wait, no I wouldn't. Because then I would have to follow you around with my Katana."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I would need more than a stick to beat off all the men that would want to throw themselves at you." Pan giggled and wiped her tear away, straightening up in her saddle.

"Oh that isn't true."

"No, because I pretty much think Gohan would do that job for me." Pan chuckled again, but looked to her hands and frowned.

"No…because I am not pretty…" she pulled on the reins and it went ahead. Uub should have left her right then…but he couldn't… He followed her all the way to the dressmakers. She managed to get ahead of him and tie up, but he tied his horse up, jumped off it and ran after her. Pan had just opened the doors and smiled to the people inside, before he grabbed her arm and stood in the door way with her.

"But you are pretty…" Uub blushed immensely as he saw both Bulma and Videl smiling madly at him. "Oh, hello there Mrs Ouji, Mrs Son." he bowed and looked to the very red faced Pan. Both Uub and Pan now knew that her parents would now push her to try and appeal to him…and his parents no doubt will try to arrange it anyway. "Sorry." he whispered to her. Pan looked to her arm, and he released it.

"Why Uub, why don't you come in." Videl all about ordered and dragged them both inside. "What are you doing here honey?" she said, more cheerful than usual to Pan.

"Y You erm." Pan had the roll of fabric under her arm. "The erm, velvet for Mrs Ouji." Pan mumbled and Uub felt even worse.

"Oh, thank you dear." Bulma, ever extravagant in a long blue dress and her long aqua hair, took the fabric and took it round back to her supplies. When she came back, she smiled to Pan. "You know Pan, you never have let me size you for a dress."

"I have chores!" she said very quickly, and Uub thought he might be able to help her.

"Yes, I said I would help her. And I came all this way now." He lived at the other side of the village, so this would work. Videl beamed at them and rejoiced.

"Then instead of finding that slippery uncle of yours, Uub could chop the wood for you?"

"I will." He said very quickly and bowed, turning to leave…holding Pan's hand…

"About time." Videl smiled and returned to her work, her spirit as high as her smile.

"I am so sorry Pan. I didn't mean to get you any more grief."

"I know…but why did you come after me…and why did you say it?"

"Listen." He tied up both their horses and took her into the garden, a little away from the forest and the dead wood. "I don't know what you are waiting for, I don't know why you are afraid to be femininely, or why you fear men."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I do not!"

"So if I was to kiss you, right now, what would you say?"

"WHAT!" Pan took a swift step backwards and gulped.

"I told you you were afraid. Look at you, the thought of a kiss is making you shiver ten to the dozen." Uub leaned against the side of the house while Pan regained her self control.

"I wasn't afraid it was…" but Uub raised a brow at her and crossed his arms. "…" She hung her head forward. "You still haven't said why you said that…back there at the dress house…"

"Because whether it scares you or not Pan, you are a very attractive, pretty young woman. And you are certainly a woman now. Now I am not trying to say that you should start acting like Marron, but you can't knock anything until you have tried it."

"But!"

"I am not asking anything from you, just think about it." Uub pulled away from the wall and headed out to get some wood. Pan followed him and helped to collect the fallen bark and branches. Uub chopped the wood while she sat there and watched.

"I would have done that myself…but I was told not to…"

"I wonder why." He chuckled, and stopped from the frown that grew on her face. "Pan I."

"No, you are right…everyone is right." she held her sides and stood up, looking away. Uub stopped chopping, dropped the axe and ran to her side. He didn't say anything, he just pulled her into his chest and acted as her support as tears fell from her eyes. "E Everyone is r right." she sobbed. "I am just a little child…" she pulled away and turned her back to him, sniffling. "I just don't want to grow up…"

"Pan." He held her shoulders and embraced her.

"They are right…but they are so wrong." She wiped her tears away and clenched her fists. "Why should I change for them? Why should I be the perfect little girl, when that would conflict with who I am? It isn't who I am!"

"Pan, no one wants you to change."

"Yes they do…they all do…even Trunks and Goten do. Even my Papa does…"

"Surely not everyone."

"Yes, everyone. Only grandpa Goku and Great Grandpa Ox loved me for me. I think that is what I am waiting for…"

"What Pan? What are you waiting for?"

"…For love."

"But you act as if the thought of love scares you." He rubbed her shoulders.

"No, the thought of a broken heart scares me. And they come from arranged marriages, blind weddings and deception."

"I can understand the first two…but why deception? How would you be deceived?"

"Because parading myself around in a dress, giggling like a fool, caking on layers of makeup on, learning how to sow, how to cook, how to make tea. That is false. That is a drone, not a wife. And that, is why I will not act like the other girls. Because that is not happiness. That is slavery and willing submission. I will never be like that! I will never be a housewife! I want to live too you know, I have a life too. I have feelings and thoughts, I have a mind! Sure, not a very smart one, but I have personality."

"You do, you are funny, bright regardless what you say, caring, loving, sweet, brave, innocent, pure…there isn't an ounce of evil in you Pan. Not an ounce."

"And where does it say, that to be a good wife, you should be able to meet every need and whim of your husband? Who said that is what you have to do to be a good wife? I thought being a good wife is loving your husband, having your hands fit perfectly into theirs, your soul bonding with theirs…your heart beating just the little bit quicker when they walk into the room, or when they smile back at you…that, is more than nice. That is love, and that is what I am waiting for. If I was meant to marry and find love, it will not matter how I look, or how I cook. I am a good person and that is all that should matter. Who I am."

"You are right. But you have to attract men first, before they can see that." Pan grunted and looked away. "As I said before, don't knock it until you try it. Hey, look at me, please." Pan slowly looked up into his dark eyes. "You _are_ a wonderful person. And any man who gets to have you as a wife, will be the luckiest guy in the world."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah I do." Uub hesitated, but kissed her on her forehead. "I really do."

"But."

"But?" he raised a brow.

"But, you are taken." Pan looked to the woods, smiled at his silence and looked him in the eyes. "I saw you two nights ago with Marron. After all we said, you are going to marry her, aren't you?"

"Erm…well…"

"I say go for it." Pan play punched his arm and he smiled.

"Thank you…but that doesn't mean that you should try to be like her."

"Oh, I don't intend to." Pan smiled and hugged him tightly. "And thank you…for everything."

"No problem. Just do me a favour."

"Yes?"

"If you decide to, you know, become 'up for grabs'…wait until after I am married to Marron."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I would hate to break her heart…by coming after you."

"That wouldn't happen." Pan smiled.

"What wouldn't? That you wouldn't let love come to you? Or that you don't think I would come after you? Because I would."

"…"

"So which is it? Let me know now before."

"I am not going to become feminine any time soon Uub…don't worry…"

"Oh…alright…" he smiled, and pressed his lips against her forehead, lingering every so slightly. "If you change your mind though."

"After your wedding. Don't worry." Pan held her left arm with her right hand and watched him return to chopping.

"What other chores do you have?

"Flowers for the fireplace, and go get Grams. GRAMS!" oh she was SO late!

"Run, before she gets within 5 feet of a frying pan!" Uub yelled as Pan bolted off to the carriage, strapped it to Smokey and galloped down the streets, almost causing a traffic jam and screeched to a halt outside of the tea house. Her heartbeat so loud, that she could hear it in her head. But the sight of a very angry Chi Chi, tapping her foot, with a fan snapped shut in her hands and a menacing glint in her eyes…was more than unnerving.

"Heh heh...Hiya Grams…have fun?" But Chi Chi said absolutely nothing and sat down in the carriage. Pan didn't dare try to talk to her and took her home. Chi Chi then stormed into the kitchen and came back out with a frying pan.

"Something else you will have in common with Goku! The punishment!" she roared and Uub chuckled as Pan ran straight past him and well into the woods. "COME BACK HERE!"

Pan didn't come home for hours and not without a huge bunch of wild flowers. She snuck inside, smuggled them to her father to put on the fireplace and he gave her a plate of food.

Now, she sat on her beloved roof, her skylight open and her plate empty. _sure it was cold, but I was hungry. And there was no-way-in-hell I was going to face Chi Chi after the way she tried to clobber me. good thing Grampa Goku told me about his little hiding place in the woods whenever Chi Chi got like this with him, or she probably would have found me. I hate to think what bump I would have on my head right now if she had caught me…ouch…it hurts just to think about it._ Pan rolled onto her stomach and looked out to the town.

"Hey." Pan looked to her skylight and saw Gohan smirking up at her. "Now, you are one of us."

"Huh? What do you mean Papa?" but it wasn't just her Papa. Gohan climbed up and laid on his front next to her, and Goten appeared next to him. He looked just like Gohan, but a lot younger. "Goten? What are you doing here? I thought you lived at HQ?"

"I do but, erm, we wanted to come and see you."

"We?" Gohan rubbed her back, and Goten sat on his side.

"Yeah, us. Move over Panny." Trunks and his arrogant smirk came next and help pull someone else up. Uub came up next, winked at her and laid right next to her. "Hay! Move aside Uub, I got here first." Uub chuckled, as did everyone else and let Trunks lay next to Pan.

"What are you all doing up here?" she chuckled. This was a nice surprise.

"Well for one, I wanted to know what was so damn great about this roof." Trunks chuckled and winked at her. "And you know, we haven't exactly paid you a lot of attention lately."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Goten said sheepishly and smiled at her.

"Well…I know you have been busy and stuff. And what did you mean before Papa? One of us now?"

"Well." Gohan smirked at the others and then to her. "You have always been one of us, part of our little group. But…now you are truly one of us."

"Ok…how?"

"Because the final stage of initiation is to have Chi Chi chase you into the woods with a frying pan." Everyone broke out into laugher, enclosing Pan. "I remember the first time Momma came after me. I had decided to skip school for the day to see your mother, back when I was courting her." Gohan smirked, and Pan had a very naughty idea.

"And what did you _do_ with her Papa?" she pulled an innocent face, and everyone laughed madly.

"The same as I did with Mona today Pan." Trunks chuckled. "And my first time was when I said that education was stupid, and openly asked Goten to come 'hunting' with me instead of go to school."

"Yeah, the only difference was, you get beat before you reached the woods." Goten chuckled.

"And just how did you get chased Uncle Goten?" Pan held her hurting sides.

"Well…for agreeing to go hunting with Trunks and ditch school."

"And you Uub? How did you get your beating?"

"Erm, well…"

"He said that you were fun to ruff and tumble with in the dirt." Trunks sniggered.

"But I meant as in sparring, not what Chi Chi thought." He defended himself quickly and they all laughed wildly again. They all looked up at the stars, and all but Uub had their tails coiled over their fronts and flicking lazily in the moonlight. They all talked and laughed the night away and all fell asleep on the roof. Pan was the last, and a tear fell from her eye. _ Have the best family and friends in the world…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Pan woke up, she was still on the roof and only her father was still there with her.

"GOHAN GOKU SON! PAN CHI CHI SON! GET OFF THAT ROOF THIS INSTANT!"

"Grrr. Time for a beating in the head." Gohan chuckled and regretted waking up.

"But it was worth it…" Pan hummed and sat up with him. Pan rubbed her eyes and looked to her father as he scratched the back of his head.

"Erm…I would say ladies first…but…I am not that cruel." Gohan sighed and dropped through the skylight first. As Pan looked down, she saw Chi Chi with the frying pan raised in the air.

"GOHAN you should no BETTER than to give my grandchild THIS sort of example! She is a young LADY and she should ACT like one. Goading her on like this is NOT the right thing to do and how will she ever be PRAPOSED to if you just let her act like a BOY!" each shouted word was punctuated with a loud whack of the dreaded kitchen utensil and Chi Chi soon chased Gohan downstairs. Pan used this opportunity to grab a bag that she knew didn't belong to her and run into the kitchen, steal some rice and run out to the river. She stood with a towel around her, looking into the bag. Today was the day she would have to fight for Yamcha in his place, so she had to act like him to make it work. She had been practising very hard recently, so maybe this would be a way to prove it and see how well she had progressed. But first she would at least be clean. She hung her towel on a branch and waded out into the river's cool water, licking at her skin in a chilling caress. Pan rubbed at her arms and soaked for a while, getting extra clean as fighting was never a way to be nice smelling. It was even worse if you didn't wash first. So she used her hair wash and ran it through her hair with her fingers. but she froze from the sound of a snapping twig. She ducked under the water and in the process removed all suds from her hair. When she rose up again, her arms covered her chest and her head only came out of the water.

"H hello?" she stuttered and gasped as none other, than Broli stepped out from behind a large tree.

"Hello my sweet." He chuckled and stalked towards her.

"W wait! I'm naked!" she huddled deeper into the river, but it didn't seem to stop him.

"Oh I hope so." He licked his lips and threw his shirt off. Pan screamed loudly and shut her eyes. But he didn't back off by her out cry. "We are too far out for anyone in the village to hear us." He cackled and wadded into the water. He reached out to grab her arm, but she grabbed some dirt from the riverbed, and threw it at his face. He snarled and stepped back, trying to get the muck from his eyes. "Why you little."

"Stand back." A calm, yet dominant voice with the softness of a feather, but the cutting edge and danger of a sword commanded towards Broli. Pan turned and saw a large caravan of horses, all with riders in black and red robes. All had a red ribbon on their chest with two R's in it, showing which clan they belonged to.

"Red Ribbon…" she whispered to herself, and even Broli looked whiter than usual.

"You have heard of us?" the voice said again, sounding like pure honey over her tongue. The voice came from the lead horse, a large black mare the same size as Smokey and the rider…wow. He was really tall, wearing almost Arabian Desert black robes, a black flat turban and a red vial over his face. Only his eyes could be seen. There was a red sash round his waist that hung to his left and his long red cape billowed behind him as he jumped down from the horse. As he came closer, she saw that only the underside of the cape was red, the outer side was black. He was covered from head to foot, and he wore soft material boots. _No sandals._ She looked up into his eyes; they were a gentle pink with coal pupils shining at her. His black-gloved hands took the towel from the tree branch and held it to his side, over hanging the river and would shield her from everyone, minus himself or course. "Come now, let your dignity not be scared."

"Hay!" Broli yelled and in one swift movement, without even flinching, the tall stranger lifted one foot and kicked him straight in the jaw, before setting it down so gently, you wouldn't have thought his boot had just sent Broli through a tree bark.

"I fear that he will not be pursuing you for a long time. Is this a problem?" he spoke so gently to her, with such gentleman worthy manners, she was entranced. And from the look at his build…he was certainly worth the prickling blush that radiated from her face.

"No, that is far from a problem sir."

"Come, it must be cold in there. Or is it the presence of my men that deters you?" he turned to his men and with one swift look; they all pulled at their horses reins and galloped off towards the village. "Now, we are alone. Come now, or would you prefer me to close my eyes?"

"Yes please." She spoke very quietly; she was amazed that he had even heard her.

"Then it shall be done." She saw his eyes shut, and raised a brow. His skin was an ivory white, but two thick streaks of dark purple ran at each side of his eyes. His lashes were purple as well. She slowly rose from the water and looked around for anyone. Her tail, wet and dripping like her body, coiled around her waist. She stood right before him, looking up into his closed eyes and her fingers slowly took hold of the rim of the towel in front of her chest. His arms then encircled her and she gasped in surprise. He held the towel to her back and lifted her chin, his eyes now open. "What is your name?"

"Pan…" she was hypnotised, love struck by this handsome stranger who had come to her rescue.

"I wish not to pry, but that curt brute from before. Was he unwanted company?"

"Very much so." She didn't mind one bit that he started to dab at her back for her.

"The I will not apologies for my rash actions, as it appears that it was well deserved."

"Thank you."

"But my Lady, I am honoured." He bowed his head and looked into her big hazel eyes. "You do not mind that I hold you so?"

"Oh!" she gasped and pulled back, clasping the towel to her. "I am, I mean, I didn't mean to."

"Hush, I see you are very verdant. I take no offence and will turn my back as you dress." He did as he promised and she quickly dried and dressed, into the clothes she came in. she decided she would dress up as Yamcha when she got home. As he turned, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Is there something wrong with the way I dress sir?" she blushed, wishing for the first time n her life she had a dress at hand…

"Actually, no. I expected something different of course. Until this moment, I had yet to encounter a female who wore such, practical clothing." He chuckled and she pursed her lips together, thinking he had just insulted her.

"Well I will have you know that just because I don't dress like the other girls, don't make me weird. It makes me."

"A nice change." He smiled, but she couldn't see that. He liked the pink flush that came over her and she grew quite for a moment.

"…you really think so?"

"Yes, or I would not have said so. I am a man of my word and am not a liar." He took her hand and looked to the bag. "Your things?" her heart raced from the brief contact, but quickly hid her bag under her arm. She didn't want him seeing inside after all.

"Yes, I should return. I live in the village over there." She pointed.

"Would that be Nikki Town?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Let's just say, I have business to conduct there. Please, allow me to escort you home." She smiled and skipped ahead of him, running right up to his horse. She rubbed her hands over its face and giggled. She always loved seeing new horses, and a horse said a lot about their master. Huge, dark, mysterious and a glint of danger in their eye. Yep, sounded right…

"She is beautiful. What is her name?"

"Blackwing." He got down on one knee and offered her a hand. She slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed onto the saddle and swung straight up, the reins in hand ready. "Impressive. Do you work with horses?"

"Not really, but I own one. He is called Smokey, the same breed as Black wing here actually." She stroked her neck and pushed herself backwards. She wanted to hold onto him as he rode after all…blushes. But he obviously wanted to hold _her_ as he rode, as he swung his leg behind her and pushed her forward. One hand took the reins; the other gently held her stomach, making her gasp.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, me? Yeah sure." He stopped and looked down her back. She had let her tail slip from her waist as she always did when she rode a horse, and it was right between his legs. _Oh my god he is HUGE!_

"Erm. A tail huh?"

"Oh my gosh." She wrapped her tail right around her waist and thought her head would explode from embarrassment. "I am so sorry."

"For having a tail?"

"No, I am never sorry for that. I just." Wait, he wasn't mentioning it. Why should she? "Never mind." He galloped forward and his front soon came up against her back and she smiled all the way to the town centre. Until she saw hundreds of hundreds of these Arabian nights and what looked like all their families with them. And this guy just seemed to go straight through them. He had to be important. They all seemed to bow to him and beat one fist to their chest as he passed. "I just realised sir."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"I am Lord Seru. The new Baron of this village." He said simply and came to a stop at the front of the crowd. Pan just wanted to die when Vegeta, all of his officers and her grandmother all gaped at her.

"Pan! What are you doing up there!" Chi Chi screeched and made Pan flinch.

"Are these friends of yours?" he whispered in her ear. She pulled one leg over to side sit on the saddle, this made him chuckle. "Too late to appear ladylike to them. Is one your mother then?" Pan turned and looked up at him.

"The older lady is my grandmother. She…is Chi Chi Ox…" his eyes opened slightly with amusement.

"So you are the youngest Kin to the thrown at Ox palace? And she is the next in line. What a coincidence."

"Coincidence indeed." Vegeta raised a brow and stepped right up to the horse, only to step back as Blackwing tried to trample him.

"I apologies. She is so used to battle; she thinks you are a threat as you are not in black and red." He chuckled and Pan felt him hold her to him tighter. "I do believe I have something that belongs to you Princess Ox." He bowed his head to Chi Chi, who forced herself to bow also.

"Indeed, you have my granddaughter." As hard as she had tried, the worry and concern in her voice had not gone unnoticed. Chi Chi smoothed her dress out and stepped forward. "Please, return her."

"I fear that I can not do that. You see, she is valuable to me." He gave her a reassuring squeeze around her waist, looking into her worried eyes. "You have lived or at least visited the great OX palace have you not my lady?"

"Yes, I used to stay there every weekend all year long. I liked it there…"

"Then you are valuable to me, as I would appreciate your knowledge of the palace in helping me organise my men. So I would request that you accompany me for the day." Looking into his mystifying eyes, she couldn't say no."

"Of course…"

"PAN!" Chi Chi didn't like this new baron as it is; she would not have her own flesh and blood make him feel welcome or wanted. "You will do no such thing child! Get down here!"

"But."

"No! Get down her this instant!" Vegeta walked around the horse, getting an eerie feeling from this new worrier, and his men. He reached up to take Pan's hand, and Pan turned to take it. But Lord Seru whipped at the reins and pulled swiftly away.

"The lady said she would like to accompany me, and so she shall."

"You are not welcome here Baron, do not make a bad first impression." Vegeta warned and pulled his sword from his hilt. "Now release her." As soon as the sword was free, Vegeta found at least 20 blades and machetes pointed against the skin of his neck. From all sides. Pan gasped, but Seru didn't seem phased. The blades were from his own men after all.

"Come now. There shall be no hostility between our people. We are now a community after all." The blades withdrew into their owner's sheaths and they looked to their master. "The left wing will escort the civilians to the outskirts of the palace and begin building homes. Then, the servants will be assigned by my general to their living quarters and duties. The right wing will secure the palace and await my orders. And as for you my dear." Pan whimpered as his stern eyes grew soft upon addressing her. "You will accompany myself and give me tour, if you would be so kind." She just smiled goofily as he pulled towards the palace. Vegeta was fumed and had to drag himself, and Chi Chi away before she clawed at the new baron. He was taking over and he had only been in the village five minutes!

Only a few moments later, a glimmer of armour caught her eye from her bag. _Oh no! I have to fight in the trials for Yamcha! I can't be here!_ She looked around and saw Trunks and Uub in full armour following Vegeta. _Oh no!_ she turned to look up at the new baron and almost contemplated forgetting about her promise to Yamcha Jr. His arms did feel really nice…_no! I can't go back on my word!_

"Lord Seru?"

"Yes my Lady?" his voice was like a song, soothing her and making her want to cuddle up to his chest and do anything he wanted…she even leaned against his chest slightly.

"I, I am really sorry but I have to be somewhere…" she said, obviously wishing she could stay.

"I fear Princess Ox has more influence over you than should be permitted. Do not let her make life decisions for you." They were going slow enough, so he released her back and cupped her face. He couldn't do this before, but now that she was sat side saddle, he took great pleasure in tracing her elegant jaw with his gloved fingers.

"I, I." She stuttered. Pan was sure her face was the same vibrant colour of his sash now. "I." She gave up on words and just smiled. Then, her hands placed onto his shoulders and he raised a brow, wondering what she was about to do.

"What are you-" But she pushed down on his shoulders, held herself vertically to him, her feet in the air, and flipped over him and Blackwing, until her feet came into contact with the dirt road. He turned immediately seeing her in an all out run and jumped down from his horse.

"Go with the others." He whispered to her and she galloped off to the other horses as her master ran in pursuit of his pray.

Vegeta almost fell over as Pan ran into him.

"Sorry Vegeta, have to go!" but he grabbed her arms and held her still.

"I thought that Lord took you with him. Did you run off?" he smirked, trying to imagine the ugly scowl on the Lord's face.

"I had to I…Gotta go." She pulled away, holding onto her bag hard after seeing Seru push out from the sea of black worriers. Vegeta saw him too and stood in his way.

"Stop!" but Vegeta gawked as Lord Seru ran at him, pushed off the ground and somersaulted over his head.

"I think not." He said cockily and ran along the side of a building, getting ahead of Pan. "I am enjoying your company more and more by the minute." He chuckled at her surprised look.

"I really can't talk right now." She darted up a tree, using her tail as a third arm as she swung like a monkey. He soon joined her, swinging just as well as her and even faster, gaining on her in moments before hooking his legs around her waist and pulling her down. He hung with both hands in the woods, behind a certain house with Pan thrashing around between his legs.

"Are you always this allusive?" he chuckled. Her hands reached out to another branch and tried to pull away. In vain. "You are not going anywhere unless I say so." He was having so much fun!

"We'll see." She let go of the branch, and started to swing both herself and him back and forth. Then they were in a very awkward position. His legs were still coiled around her chest. But, her arms wrapped around his waist, her legs over his shoulders and her tail circled his throat tightly from behind. "Let go or I will make you." She didn't want to hurt him, but it is obvious that he had to let go now.

"Two can play this game." She heard some shuffling, and then something cool and smooth coiled around her neck…and was a lot bigger than her tail, and longer. "Now we have ourselves a checkmate. If you try to throttle me, I shall return the gesture, and vice versa.

"Then let's talk."

"Yes, let's. Why will you not help me get my bearings of the palace?"

"Why do you want me to help you?"

"Touché. But I did ask you first. Answer me and I shall answer you."

"I have to be somewhere, I am sorry."

"And it isn't because your grandmother insisted you to leave?"

"No."

"Then I wanted you to accompany me, as you are something I have never experienced before." His tail slid away and she released him. Slowly, he lowered her to the floor and straddled her chest. He then stood up and brushed himself off before grabbing Pan's hand and helping to her feet. He had to smile at the bright red tint to her cheeks. "I have never met an individual such as yourself. I feel, that you will have many surprises beneath your outer layer. Which is a lovely outer layer at that. I find myself hoping that I shall see you again Lady Ox."

"I hope so to. And it is Lady Son. Lady Ox is my grandmother." She blushed as he lifted her hand. He put his forehead to the back of her hand and she quivered. She couldn't see as he was bowed over, but he lowered his veil and felt two, soft, smooth lips caress her skin. Electricity sparked through her senses, physically quivering from the simple, yet polite kiss. He refitted his veil in place and his eyes captured her in their power.

"Then until we meet again Lady Son."

"I look forward to it." She held her hands to her chest as he bowed, and slowly left. _I look forward to it? How pathetic did I sound!_ She mentally slapped herself and turned to her house. She dashed inside, pulled her bag open and began to change. The uniform she had to wear, was the full uniform. And she was glad as there would be no way of recognising her from this outfit. It had a large. Puffy blue kimono, large, flat boots, large black gloves, a thick bronze metal chest plate, (that was obviously Yamcha's as it hurt her breasts something awful), bronze thigh guards, shin guards, shoulder plates and a large, traditional helmet from ancient Japan. So she wore a blue dragon face as a visor and only her eyes was on view, barely. There was a large black feather coming out the top and trailing down her back. Keeping an eye on how long she had taken, she jumped put the back window, down a tree and circled her way back into the town. As she ran towards the centre, she saw Trunks, Uub and Goten stood to attention and Vegeta was pacing like a mad man.

"Where is that blasted- Yamcha!" he seethed. Pan took her place next to Uub on the end, and hoped no one noticed that 'Yamcha' was slightly shorter than usual. "Where have you been! I should give you press-ups for-" he stopped as Pan fell forward onto her hands and feet, and started to do furious press-ups. "…Well I am impressed. Not only are your press-ups done correctly, but you seem less lazy than our last, all our last lessons. I hope this is a permanent improvement." He nodded. "You can stop now." Pan pushed up on her hands and stood, her hands at her sides and hanging her head slightly forward. Vegeta saw this as respect, where pan was just making sure he couldn't see into her visor. "Now, this will not go down as I would have hoped…as you will see in a few moments." Everyone looked to the right, and from the other side of the main ring, six horses pulled up. All were black and all were carrying Red Ribbon clansmen.

Her heart stopped.

One was the Lord Seru himself. Her eyes had wanted so badly to glue to his form as he slid from his horse and glided over to the tense Vegeta. But she forced her eyes to her feet. He may not know her, but he might know a woman's eyes when he sees them.

"Why Vegeta, my dear Chief of police. How are you? I fear we have not been able to have the proper time to converse like the civilised men we are."

"Yes…" he clasped on his sword hilt. "Well, that is, well." He grit his teeth. "I assumed that you would be settling into your new castle. You have over a thousand men to settle after all…"

"I am flattered by your concern, but no. I was delighted in hearing from a source of mine, that you were to have your 'Elite' students evaluated by facing each other in battle. This not only caught my wavering attention, but the attention of my Lieutenant. I understand that you have met?" He nodded towards the more bulkier of the men, and the man soon came to his master's side. "I was told you know each other personally." Vegeta drew his sword so quickly, it was as if there was no blade but a wisp of smoke attached to the sheath.

"Nappa!" Vegeta seethed, holding his sword at arms length at the man.

"Vegeta." He chuckled lowly, his voice booming in his chest. Pan chanced a glance up; just in time to see the large man called Nappa remove all his headgear. His black Arabian head turban and black veil fell to the floor in one swipe, and she saw him. He was a grotesque man. He had a large, bald head, a huge jaw and big bushy eyebrows. "It is so…_nice_…to see you again."

"I can not say the same." His blood was boiling so much, that a vein on his forehead was visible.

So he was furious. "I never thought when you were banished from our people, that you would join with the Red Ribbon. I guess they welcome all sorts of filth with welcome arms. They would have to, for _you_ to be anything of any worth in rank."

"You are still as pleasant as ever Vegeta. And as for being banished, I do believe that I was not the only one banished. Ay Vegeta?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come with my Lord and 4 of my best pupils. I have trained them myself to a level that would make you weep at night."

"My pupils could run circles around them."

"That would be pretty useless. I have trained warriors, not cowards who know how to flee the quickest."

"How DARE you!" Vegeta took a step forward, as did a very eager Nappa, when Lord Seru stepped between them.

"Now gentlemen, there is no need for confrontation of this sort."

"Yes my Lord." Nappa bowed, and returned his Machete to his left thigh. Pan blinked. She couldn't remember seeing him draw his weapon. "Forgive my rash actions."

"You are forgiven Nappa. Just show more self-control next time. We _do_ have…" Pan saw his eyes lock with hers and she shot her eyes to the floor. "…an example to set. Now, I have a more entertaining, less bloody and fair way to settle your petty differences. Are you interested?" He sat on a side bar to the side of the ring, meant for tying up horses and folded his arms.

"Of course my Lord. Allow me to show you once more my worth."

"I am listening." Vegeta scowled famously, and cast a glance over his shoulder.

"Well then, I have a proposition for the two of you. Why not settle your differences for once and for all, prove both your worth as masters, and your pupils worth as worriers, by having a 'friendly' tournament."

"Why my Lord! That is brilliant!"

"I will take this chance to slaughter any thought you may have that _your_ students are better than mine." Vegeta smirked, and turned on his heel to his 'men'. "Boy, you're up first. Then you Goku spawn, then you Uub. And when all three of you have won, perhaps they will admit defeat before it comes to sending you out Yamcha." Vegeta sneered, Pan looked at her feet. _Is Yamcha really that bad?_

Nappa seemed to be having the same line up talk with his four pupils, as one stepped forward.

The first, took off his face mask and looked identical to Nappa, but smaller and scrawnier.

"Well, this is special isn't it Vegeta? Your brat, against mine."

"You will _not_ call my boy a brat!" Vegeta seethed, and Lord Seru stepped into the centre of the ring. Every RR worrier bowed to him, and he nodded for them to stand once more.

"I shall be the judge, as I am not bias."

"Of course you are bias! You are one of them!" Goten shouted, and Pan had to fight the urge to smack him over the head.

"You will find." His eyes seemed to grow a sharp edge to them and Goten shuddered back. Even his voice seemed to have a lingering venom to his voice. But his eyes softened and his voice returned to its smooth silk like tones. "That I am on both your sides. It will not affect me who wins these bouts, or who loses. I am simply a spectator and will not get involved in the slightest. So obviously, I am the best choice for a fair umpire. Please, take your places boys." Trunks beat his chest plate with his fist, and looked to the others. Pan saw Uub and Goten give him the thumbs up, so she did too. He smiled at her, thinking she was Yamcha and touched that he actually cared, and stood in the centre of the ring. Nappa Jr smirked like his father, and took his stance. Trunks followed suit, and caught a proud look from his father, lifting his spirits. Lord Seru stood between them, put his hands together and held them out between both men. "When I remove my hands, the fight shall begin and I shall stand to the side. You score by striking a hit to the opponent's body without being blocked in any way. And no, blocking with your head, back or gut is not a block. Shins, forearms and counter attacks are accepted. Ready?" his cloak billowed behind him in the wind, and Pan couldn't take her hands from him. Vegeta and the 'home team' stood so they could see both fighters on the left and the right. Trunks being on the left. Where the RR collected with their horses to see Trunks on the right and Nappa Jr on the left, from the other side of the ring. "On my mark." Pan was looking right at him. And her heart stopped. His eyes pierced through her mask, and she had this horrible feeling that he might know who she was. "Go!" he pulled his hands clear from the two fighters, and it begun. Trunks flew in with both fists and tried to get one in his face, the other in his gut from the distraction. Nappa Jr blocked them both and brought a boot round to Trunks' face. He ducked, and swept Nappa Jr feet from under him. As she watched, both fighters using all their ground and taking advantage from the tips and hints being thrown at them from their fathers, Pan didn't see Lord Seru stand next to her. "Talented, aren't they?" she jumped, her eyes looking to her feet to conceal her identity. If she was caught, there were so many things that would happen.

One, she would be shunned by her family for acting so wrongly, out of conduct. No lady should act like a boy, dress like this and fight in the scrum with the lads. Especially not in public like this.

Two, her mother and grandmother would probably ground her for life, take away all her liberties and give her such a guilt trip, that she wouldn't get anything else for a week. If not a month.

Third, her mother would probably force her even more to get married, to secure her a husband and stop all her fighting and training.

Four, Yamcha will be caught being off where ever he is and punished by his family, and by Vegeta. Not to mention that Trunks, Goten and Uub would probably beat the living hell out of him for getting Pan involved in this sort of thing. True, Yamcha would have no idea that the RR would have challenged them like this, but still. The risk was always there in some way. "That is rather rude. Not answering me when I am trying to invite a conversation with you." He raised a brow, but he didn't look as annoyed as he tried to sound. Pan shuffled her feet, and nodded. "What? That you were rude or that they are talented?" she held up one finger, and then the second one. "You are right of course, both is the logical answer. But I do not understand, to avoid all this tension, why you did not simply answer me from the first instant. Or can you not talk?"

"He can talk fine." Goten put his hand on her shoulder, and she froze, surly he would notice her lack of height and build to be Yamcha now. But this was Goten. He wasn't exactly as smart as Gohan. Yes, her father would have noticed from the first moment she entered the area. Good thing he wasn't here. "Isn't that right Yamcha?"

"Yeah." She mumbled in a forced low voice. She looked away from the both, and caught a glance of the fight. Trunks had been tripped onto his back, and Nappa Jr was running to him. But Trunks looked out of it. "MOVE YOUR ARSE!" she covered her mouth. She had let that shout loose before she could stop herself. Now they would surely know…Goten was about to question 'Yamcha' about his slightly higher voice, when Trunks used the wake up call to jump up, and get a punch into Nappa Jr gut.

"Score! One to nil. First to three." Lord Seru chuckled and placed a hand on her now vacant shoulder. "Very cleaver, playing dead like that." He whispered into her ear, and returned to watching the match. But he still spoke to her. And he kept his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think this is a good fight? Being a _boy_ you would like this sort of thing, right?" She nodded again and looked to her feet. Did he know? Was he testing her reaction? "What? Cat got your tongue?" he brushed his fingers over the back of her waist line…right over where she had her tail wrapped round her twice. "No? Perhaps a _monkey_ has run off with it instead?" she gasped loudly, span round and looked at him squarely. _He does know!_ She opened her mouth to plea him not to tell anyone, but a loud cry caught her attention. She looked to the fight to see Nappa Jr on his back with Trunks' boot embedded into his back. The cry had obviously been from the man on his front, his face crinkled into a pained expression. Lord Seru applauded and nodded to him. "Well done master Trunks. Two to nil. One more point for a win from team…" he looked down at her with his eyes, soft for her. Oh, he knew all right. "What is the name of you team my dear-I mean sir?"

"We're team Ouji. And stay away from him!" Goten looked very disturbed and yanked Pan or 'Yamcha' away from the Lord.

"Very well. One more score for a win from team Ouji." He said very calmly, amused greatly.

Goten however, didn't look too impressed. He leaned into Pan's ear and whispered.

"Hay man, stay away from him. I think he is a little gay. I mean, he hasn't taken his eyes away from you since he got here, strange huh?"

"Erm, yeah." Pan watched as Trunks and Nappa Jr went at full force once more. But just as Trunks got cocky, Nappa Jr got around him and almost kicked him in the head. Vegeta was sure to bring him down a notch, and they continued attack after attack. As Goten got yanked to the front, as Vegeta thought the battle would be finished soon, Pan found herself very close to Lord Seru again. He stood behind her slightly, and felt a hand on her hip.

"Did you think I wouldn't know you?"

"Please, do not tell anyone. I-"

"Shhhh." He whispered very close to her ear, his breath would have been on her neck if it was covered, like his mouth was. "If I had any intention to expose your identity to the group, would I not have done so?"

"I suppose…but still."

"I must tell you, I will not allow you to fight against Nappa's pupils." She gasped and looked to him once more. This made him take his hand back. "Do not try to dis-way my decision. For it shall not be done. I will not have a pretty thing like yourself fight a man." She blushed and smiled, but then scowled. He was trying to sweet talk her into not fighting. She would NOT have that.

"Too bad, because I _am_ fighting. I have to." She whispered, and looked around too see if anyone had heard her. They hadn't. "So don't try to stop me."

"I will not have it." Nappa Jr shouted then, and tried a swift punch to the gut. But Trunks sidestepped, grabbed his elbow, swung him round, and punched him hard in the back of the head. Not only did he fall unconscious to the floor, but the fight was won. "The first win goes to the Ouji team. Next fighters if you please." He held her shoulder, as if afraid she would run into the ring. When she didn't, he smiled and held her more lightly.

Goten and a boy who didn't take his veil off, lowered in stance. Pan watched as the boy tried to get the upper hand by a fast attack, but Goten used this to get behind him and swish his feet. But before he could capitalise, the boy jumped up and screamed his next attack. Seru held both her shoulders and whispered into her ear again. "I have foreseen the outcome to this match, before it began. Your friend will lose."

"No he will not!"

"I fear so. And the next fight will be disqualified, made void."

"No." she pulled away and watched the match, holding her hands over her chest as she watched.

"You know, if you wanted to keep up the act of being a man, standing like that will do you no good. You look like the fighter's niece."

She stopped and pulled back to look stiff again. Especially when Seru held her shoulders once more.

"That will make _you_ look gay you know."

"Do I appear as a man who would be concerned by the opinions of others? I know I am not, as do you. As do my men. No one else matters. Not even my men."

"Oh…" Goten got a very nasty punch to his face, his nose erupted like a volcano of blood. "No!" she tried to rush forward, but Seru yanked back on her belt.

"I don't suggest that." he chuckled. "And I would very much appreciate it is you would say, 'yes Lord Seru, you were right'."

"Yes Lord Seru, you _were_ right." she whispered over her shoulder at him.

"Good, very good. but I fear that this fight, is over."

"Goten! Get up!" she shouted in her lowest voice. Trunks then staggered over and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, making Lord Seru step away from her.

"Yeah Goten! Get off your ass and get going!" Uub shouted too, but Vegeta held him near the ring edge. "Yeah Yamcha…have you shrunk?"

"Master Ouji." Seru interrupted. "Congratulations in your victory, I enjoyed witnessing it."

"Oh, yeah." He said groggily. His body hurt now that he relaxed.

"I shall return. It just appears, that your young friend is unconscious. Master Trunks." He bowed. "Mis, master _Yamcha_." Seru bowed to her and lingered slightly. He then walked into the ring and stopped the eager RR student from jumping Goten. Yes, he was out cold. Vegeta sent Trunks to drag him out and take him to his mother. Pan could imagine Chi Chi dabbing his nose lovingly, whilst yelling her distastes at full female Son volume. "Can the next fighters please commence the next bout." Lord Seru stood behind Pan, who was alone now. She was also worried and turned to face him.

"You said this will be noid fight. How?"

"Because one of the RR pupils is going to cheat." He spoke into her ear as he turned her around. "Watch and see." She stood firm as Uub lowered stance. It started just like Trunks fight. Both fought hard, both were eager to seal the fate of their team. But as soon as Uub started to get the upper hand, there was a sickening crunch. The RR student pulled out a set of nunchakus, and drove it over Uub's head, and into the back of one of his legs.

"NO!" Pan yelled and ran out. She grabbed the RR student and threw him out of the ring. Nappa caught him, and was about to retaliate, when Vegeta, Trunks, and a now conscious but bloody faced Goten jumped into the ring around her. She tried to turn him over, but Vegeta grabbed her wrist.

"Don't lad, it will do him more harm than good." Vegeta and Trunks carried him out, writhing in pain to their 'bench'. They laid him down, and Goten began to tend to his leg.

"Well, this is odd. We have ourselves a draw." Nappa sniggered, and Vegeta lost it.

"We won as _we_ played by the rules!" he pulled his sword. "And we haven't finished yet anyway." He turned to Pan. "Yamcha, you are up." Pan nodded, adrenaline pumping, when Lord Seru grabbed her shoulders.

"No, there is no need. The rules were breached and so the competition ends as is."

"No!" she pulled away from him and stormed into ring. "You Red Ribbon fighters are cowards! All of you! You play dirty because your can't fight!"

"Watch what you say boy, Lord Seru is a Red Ribbon worrier." Nappa chuckled. "Don't upset him. He _said_ we are done. So we are done."

"No, we are not!" she seethed, and lowered into a fighting stance. "I will fight _you_ to prove our skill if I must." Nappa smirked.

"Are you stupid Yamcha!" Vegeta yelled.

"Enough." Lord Seru walked into the ring. "We all need to calm down."

"No, I-"

"Enough." Lord Seru walked into the ring. "We all need to calm down."

"No, _you_ need to get off your high horse and come down to _this_ reality!" Pan shouted to him before she could stop herself.

"Way ta go Yamcha! You grew some balls at last!" Trunks egged him on.

"Go Yamcha! Quick, get my brother!" Goten shouted. "Tell him Yamcha is challenging the new Baron."

"I am not being challenged." He spoke softly, clam once more.

"Aren't you?" when Seru looked to the side, Pan was in a fighting stance, the Son fighting stance, and looking directly at him. He was worried for a moment, and then simply folded his arms and started to walk away.

"I am sorry, but I have no wish to fight a mere boy." He almost reached Nappa, when something hard flew towards him. He side stepped it, and caught it. When he looked down at his hand, he saw a large helmet.

_Her_ helmet.

_But that means…_

"PAN?" he looked over his shoulder, and saw her. With her helmet off, everyone could see she wasn't Yamcha. "What is going on here!" Vegeta demanded, and looked to his son. "Boy! Did you know of this?"

"No I didn't. Pan! Get over here!" he stood, looking like he was ready to fight again if he had to. Vegeta drew a sword, and threw one to his son. "Dad?"

"We may need these boy." They nodded to each other, and cautiously made their way into the ring.

But Pan had already stated to strip off the armour, until she was left in the under Gi. She kicked off the boots, and lowered in stance.

"If you fear to fight a boy, do you fear to fight a girl to?" she had a devilish look in her eyes, and he turned to face her.

"I have no desire to fight a lady."

"Oh, that's good." She smirked and started to stalk towards him. "Because everyone is always telling me I'm no lady!" she sprang on her last word, and attacked him. Her right fist swung out to wind his gut, but he side stepped her and watched as she leaned past him.

"Walk away Ms." He said sternly.

"The name is Pan. I am a proud fighter and will not stand by and let you get away with this!" she popped her hips and shot a leg out to his head. He caught it and pushed it away from his face, and held her ankle in place.

"_I_ have committed no offence to 'get away with'. So I suggest that while it is aprotiate to, you stand down. Revealing yourself like this to call me into battle, was a rash and dangerous risk. One that has backfired." He pushed her leg so she span on the spot. She dropped down into the splits, and swung forward into a headstand. She then flipped back onto her feet, and headed straight for him. Seru started to move back slowly, but had to move faster when Pan and her almost spinning blade like movements through the air got closer. "Stop this immediately." He warned calmly, and snapped backwards. She flew over him, and his hands shot out to catch her. His hands grabbed her hips, and planted her on her feet in front of him. Her hands shot out in furious fists at his face, but he dodged his head to the side and avoided them all. She then grabbed his wrists, and pulled them from her. She dropped to her back, and pulled him with her. Her feet went on his chest, and kicked him over her. She them jumped up, and looked to see that not only had he landed on his feet, but he was walking away.

"Coward!" she screamed after him, but Vegeta muffled her mouth with his gloved hand from behind.

"Silence child. You are in enough trouble as it is for this little stunt of yours. I wondered why Yamcha had become the perfect student."

"Let me go!" she pushed away from him. "Face me coward!" she shouted to Seru. "Are you so afraid of me, a girl, that you dishonourably walk away?" and then he stopped. "Prove to me that you have honour, that you are not a coward. Prove to me that you fight like a worrier, and not like them." She pointed to the RR soldiers, and waited. _Come on._ She pleaded in her head.

When he slowly turned, she smiled. "Thank you."

"I wish to make a wager with you." He spoke charmingly, like this was all good fun. He began walking back to her, his arms crossed over his chest and looking very casual.

"Oh?" she became uneasy. She could see something twinkling in his magenta eyes. She stood upright and looked up into those same eyes when he towered over her. He chuckled.

"Yes, a wager."

"Don't tell me, if you win you get something, and if I win I get something. Right?"

"Indeed." He chuckled. "If I win our little bout, not only do the RR rain supreme over the local worriers in training." He chuckled. "And their niece." She pouted angrily at that. "But." He said on a lighter note. "When I return to my castle, _you_ have to give me a personal tour, and do whatever I say for the next 24 hours from my victory." Her eyes grew wide, and she looked to Goten.

"NO WAY!" he shouted. "Pan! It doesn't matter! Don't agree to _that_!"

"No Pan! Just think of what he could order you to do!"

"Anything he says over 24 hours Pan." Trunks despaired. "He is a man, who was flirting with you while we got our asses kicked. I bet he _knew_ who you were. But 24 hours from his victory, will mean you will have to _sleep_ at the castle. Come on! Anything he says? In his castle? Where we can't protect you? Over night? What does that say to you!"

"It says that he is over confident in his abilities against me." Pan arrogantly chuckled right back at him. "All I have seen so far, is your back when you have run away from me. And besides, I get to name a price too, right?"

"Indeed." He chuckled. "I am very curious to what you will ask of me."

"…mmmm…" she closed her eyes and thought. She could ask anything of him…anything… Pan looked to Vegeta, and smiled. "If I win, you have to make Vegeta the leader of your men, second to you." She looked sincere at that, and her smile was brilliant.

"Agreed." He said eagerly, and Nappa squealed.

"But _I'm_ the second in command!"

"Then for the sake of your command, you better hope I win." Seru chuckled to Nappa, and walked around Pan. He stood behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure about this young one? I will have no restraint in the tasks I shall make you perform."

"And with Vegeta as your second in command, Nappa will have to give over his command, and his students, and you will have to confer with Vegeta on any battle plans if need be." She retorted over her shoulder. "He will have to know all of your secrets."

"But my dear." He chuckled and leaned down. His veiled mouth came very close to her ear and he whispered huskily in her ear. "No one knows _my_ secrets." He pushed her back suddenly, and she fell forward. "What shall the rules be?"

"I will make them." Vegeta quickly stood between them.

"No, I will." Nappa joined him. They looked at each other, and seethed. "Move aside Veggy head."

"Back off baldy."

"Gentlemen." Seru interrupted and placed a hand on one shoulder each. "How about you _both_ make the rules?"

"Fine."

"Yes my lord." Both men, glaring constantly, walked over to the side of the ring. Trunks ran to go and get Gohan and Videl, to tell them to come quickly and fill them in, and Goten asked (more like begged) that they didn't tell his mother.

Pan started to stretch off and warm up for the fight. She didn't notice Seru walk up behind her, until he spoke.

"Interesting warm up." He chuckled. Pan had her legs apart, her body bent over, and she had her hands underneath her feet.

"Stretching off my legs." She said more politely than she wanted, and he stepped closer to her.

"It would be better, of you reached between your legs, and behind. Like this." He placed a hand on her back, and pushed her forward gently. She started to blush, and felt something slither down her leg. She looked through her legs, and saw his tail. It was long, white and smooth skinned. It coiled around her wrists, and pulled her arms through her legs gently. "This way, your stretch not only your legs, but also your back. This aids the reach and flexibility of your kicks."

"You teach?"

"No." he chuckled. "But I thought I would help you. You will need all the help you can get." He smirked when she snapped up and scowled at him.

"We'll see. Thanks, but if you are going to be cocky then I would rather stretch the 'not so perfect way', alone, thanks." She stormed off to the other side of the ring. "Men, pompous attitudes. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't fight." She felt a hand on her wrist. She slowly turned, and faced him.

"I was merely ensuring to start a little pre battle banter with you. I meant no insult to your abilities, Lady Son." Oh his eyes, they were so warm again. She found herself smiling up at him and held his hand in both of hers.

"That's ok." He looked down at their hands, and then back up at her.

"Are you sure you wish to fight me?"

"You said yourself you wouldn't let me fight any of the other RR fighters. So that only really leaves you, doesn't it?" she let go of him and walked into the centre of the ring. Seru bowed to her, and she bowed back.

"Oh, my dear. You are no longer holding the pretences of being a man. You may curtsy to me now."

"I don't curtsy." She smirked and he chuckled. "Just a moment." She reached down the back of her pants, and everyone started at her. When she pulled out her ankle long monkey tail, she sighed with relief. "Damn Yamcha and his trousers. No tail, add no hole for a tail, equals a very sore tail for Pan." She mumbled and held her tail in her hands, stroking it. She looked up at Seru, who had his head to one side. But he looked very amused.

"You really are something." He laughed.

"You don't mind if I have my tail out do you?" she let it sway, free behind her.

"No…I think I shall return the gesture." He smirked and dropped his cloak. Everyone gasped when they saw his dragon like tail, and he walked towards her. "Now, let us shake hands." Pan nodded, and reached to take his hand. When.

"PAN!" everyone looked to see Videl and Gohan holding onto Chichi, who was clawing at the ground with her feet to get to her. A frying pan in her hand to boot.

"O oh…I'm in trouble." She whimpered into her hands. Seru then walked towards the harpy, and Pan grabbed his tail from behind. "O no you don't! _You_ talking to her, will just make it worse!" he didn't say anything, but walked back. "Thanks anyway…" she looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw Chichi had gotten loose. She was running towards them, and Pan jumped up. "Give me anything! Give me a Lord with mystery powers and a dark past to fight, with great consequences. Give me Vegeta's wrath for impersonating one of his elites, give me my mom for fighting." She shuck terribly. "Hell, give me the _entire_ Red Ribbon army all at once, and no weapons!" She closed her eyes and coward backwards. "But don't give me grandma with a frying-pan!"

"PAN!" she screeched, and Pan jumped into the air. Seru caught her, and watched as Chichi stormed up to them. "Put my granddaughter down now!" she started to mouth off.

"I think you should remember to whom you are speaking, Lady Ox." He said sternly, and shut her up instantly. Pan whimpered and knew she was going to have hell to pay for that when she got home that night._ If I go home tonight…_

Chichi scowled at Pan.

"Young lady, you have never been in so much trouble in your life." Pan closed her eyes. "Now come down from Lord Seru's arms this instant, and come home." Pan slowly moved. But when Seru held her tightly, and his tail wrapped around them both, she blinked to him.

"Your granddaughter has made a wager with me. We are to have ourselves a fight. The winner gets their already agreed outcome. We are about to begin, so you may _not_ take Lady Son anywhere."

"Lady?" Chichi scoffed. "She runs around with short hair, boy clothes, no manners or consideration for others, pretends to be a man, fights with men, and challenges the Baron of the city! She is _no_ Lady!"

"She is more Lady than you." Everyone gasped at how cold and curt Seru had just spoken to Chichi. "You will soon learn not to contradict me, or my wishes. And Lady Son, is a lady in her own right. She is so much a lady, that she is invited to the ball at Gero Castle next week." Chichi was speechless.

"You're having a ball?" Pan interrupted.

"Yes." He chuckled at her interruption of the tension. "Many lords and even kings will be attending an evening at my castle next week. You are invited." He smiled to her.

"…but I'm not a lady." She gulped.

"Yes you are. And you can prove it next week." He chuckled and put her down. "Now, I do believe we have a little wager to take care of, do we not _Lady_ Son?" he bowed, as if asking her to dance, not fight. Pan bowed, and when they both stood up, they took their fighting stances.

"Pan, no!" Chichi reached out to her, but Seru's tail wrapped around her waist, and threw her into Gohan. He ran to the edge of the ring, and then bounced off it. There was now a shimmering blue shield around the ring, and Seru looked to Pan.

"Are you ready, Lady Son?"

"Yes." She stepped towards him, and he did her.

"The first thing I will have you do, is tell your grandmother she is never to raise her voice to me again."

"…so you want to kill me?" she gulped. He laughed and then just vanished. "Wha?" she looked around.

"Pan! Behind you!" Gohan yelled, and Pan span round. She just dodged a fist, and looked wide-eyed up at Seru.

"Good reflexes."

"Thanks." She jumped back, to get her bearings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But I must say, that was a little unfair, do you not agree?"

"What was?" Pan looked over his stance, and looked for flaws.

"Your father assisting you. Or can't you handle yourself without his aid?" Pan growled at his playful teasing, and lowered into a stance again. She didn't retort, and ran at him. She planned to give him a jumping kick to the head, and then bring her foot back down on his neck. But he vanished before she got there. On an instinct she didn't know she had, she then span round in time to cross her hands over her chest defensively. Seru chuckled. She had successfully blocked a very strong, and sneaky punch. His black clad fist still pushed hard on her X arm guard. "Very good. Daddy didn't even have to help you that time." She growled again, and dropped made her move. She slid her arms across each other, until her hands griped at either side of his fist. She then pulled him forward, and rolled backwards. Pan landed on her back, and still pulled Seru with her. Her feet connected with his chest, and she pushed him over her with their momentum. She then let go and let him go flying. Quickly, she popped her hips and sprang back to her feet.

She couldn't believe it.

Seru stood right before her casually, on his feet, like he hadn't been thrown at all. _He must have landed on his feet._ She narrowed her eyes, and watched him. "Very interesting." He chuckled, and looked over his shoulder at her. His hands were by his sides and his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Very interesting. I think I shall enjoy this little 'bet' of ours."

"Then let's stop dancing, and fight." He chuckled at her eagerness, and turned his body to face her.

"Very well." He waved his hand, and the shield around them grew darker. It was soon a solid structure, and Pan yelped.

"What are you doing?" in her moment of panic, she had taken her eyes off the game. And Seru had vanished by the time she looked back to him. "Damn." She quickly held a strong stance, and waited. He wasn't anywhere in sight, so she listened hard.

Luckily for her, the shield was blocking out the screams of her family and friends. So she could concentrate. "Come out come out, where ever you are." She muttered to herself, and her tail waved behind her.

"As you wish." She screamed as a boot connected with the middle of her back, and sent her flying. She skidded along the floor, and hit the other side of the shield. When she looked up, she had a fierce look on her face, and narrowed her eyes at Seru. The RR Lord was stood with his arms folded, looking as mysterious as ever. His magenta eyes locked with hers, and she pushed herself up to her feet. "If you were to submit now, this would be painless."

"The you obviously don't know me very well, my Lord." She stood with her head high, and fists clenched. "Because I never give up. My Granpa Goku taught me that."

"Then let us continue." He brought one hand up, and beckoned her forward. "Show me what you are made of, Lady Son."

"Look, I am no Lady." She walked forward, her under tunic flapping in the wind. "And you don't want to _know_ what I'm made of." Pan ran a hand through her hair, and smiled. "That was a good kick. I didn't know where you where or anything."

"That was the point, my dear." He smirked playfully, and Pan rolled her eyes.

"Men, always cocky. And _boy_ does it get worse if you pay them a compliment."

"I rather like it when you compliment me, _Pan_." His voice was so smooth, and his eyes bore into her. It was enough to make those butterflies flutter around in her stomach even more than before. She blushed, but forced herself to get her head back in the fight.

This _was_ a fight after all. And his attacks hurt, so she couldn't just let him hit her again. She remained quite, and her tail waved behind her slowly, as if wading through water. "Would you like to continue?"

"Yes. Oh, and one more thing." She smirked. "Stop going easy on me. I don't like it." And with that, Pan phased out of sight. Seru was amazed, he had never seen anyone able to do that other than himself.

But because he could do it, he knew what she had done.

He waited, listening for any sound.

There, he heard a whistle in the wind, and jumped up like a bottle cork. Pan groaned as he swung his fist round and socked her in her jaw hard. She landed on the ground with another thud, and looked up.

Only to look right at his feet. When one rose out of her sight, she rolled to the side. She just missed being stomped on, and saw his eyes gleaming at her. She jumped up, and caught him off guard. Pan threw her fists at him at a lighting speed, over and over again. He blocked them all, but he had to try very hard. She was smaller than him, and so quite quick. It was obvious now that she was a skilled fighter; with the way she concentrated on the most vulnerable parts of his body, and alternated enough so he couldn't predict where she was going to hit him next. It was only through sheer experience was he able to calculate from her movements where she was going to hit him, but only after she moved to hit him.

Then it happened.

One hard fist slipped through his guard and embedded itself deep into his gut. Pan stopped, and looked up at him panting. She smirked up at him, and his wide magenta eyes.

_How the hell was she able to get through my defences?_ They looked at each other, and Seru raised a brow when he saw not only concern flicker across her face, but also her own shock. She must not have been expecting to hit him.

"That was very good."

"…thank you." She said breathlessly.

"I fear, that I will have to comply with your request." He then back handed her hard, and sent her spinning to the floor again. "I will _not_ be going easy on you."

"Good, (pant)…good…" Pan knelt up, and held her face. She wouldn't have minded if he hit her stomach, or her back or even her bum and legs.

But he had hit her face. It hurt, and not just from the physical side of it.

She didn't know why, but she wanted revenge for this. Her eyes were unknowingly filled with tears, when she glared up at him. This new side of her, made Seru take a wary step back. Pan stood up, renewed raging energy, and pierced him with her glower. He looked at her and frowned beneath his veil. Her right side of her face, was stinging and an angry red, her face was a horrible scowl and tears seeped from her eyes, and down her raw cheeks.

He hadn't meant to hit her that hard.

Seru saw a fire in her eyes, which gave him the impression he better watch himself.

Or he would get burned.

"Lady Son…?"

"**I am not a lady."** She snarled, very animalistic, and launched at him. He was stunned as her canines grew like fangs, her eyes turned a light blue, and she pinned him to the ground. Her tail flailed behind her, and he felt a familiar building feeling. But it wasn't coming from him, it was coming from her. She pinned his shoulders, and he could feel her nails growing into claws and digging into his skin. His hands flew up and grabbed her upper arms, and tried to push her off. But she straddled him, and encased his rib cage with her legs before he could stop her. She then contracted her legs, and he howled.

She was crushing his lungs, with his own ribs, and he was in excruciating pain. His gloved hands gripped her tighter, and he tried even harder to move her. To no avail.

A spark of blue electricity pulsed before her furious face, and an unnatural wind engulfed them both.

Pan was furious, he could tell that much. And she was getting stronger and stronger. Her hair spiked up suddenly, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Her hair, was golden.

As bright as the sun and shone too.

Seru decided this was not a game anymore, and whipped his wail up from between his legs, and wrapped it around her waist.

"Let go." He yanked on her with his tail, and pulled her away. She still clung to him, but he was slowly pulling her off him. He grit his teeth as her talons drew blood from him, but with one last effort, he was free. Pan flew at the shielding, and it smashed.

Everyone who was previously worrying like mad about the fight, snapped their heads towards the ring.

All they could see, was Seru stood up, his eyes focused, looking very much the victor as Pan was unconscious, and in a heap by the edge of the ring.

"PAN!" Videl ran out of her husbands arms, and cradled her daughter. "My baby." She ran her hands through Pan's _raven_ hair, and tried to rouse her. "Pan, Pan wake up. _Please _wake up."

"Get Baba, the physician!" Chichi barked at Goten, who ran with Trunks to get the she-doctor. Vegeta drew his sword and stood over Videl, who was still trying to get Pan to wake up. She shrieked as a tear of blood fell down her face. Videl turned to the running boys, and shouted.

"HURRY!" Videl held Pan, afraid she was going to lose her, and only looked up when she heard Vegeta growl.

"Stay back." He threatened.

"I think not. Now, if you want to by my second in command Vegeta, I suggest you _move_."

"But the brat lost!" Nappa yelled, and he looked to be about to wet himself.

"First of all Nappa." Seru vanished and appeared before Nappa. He back handed him so powerfully, that he flew through the air and through the stable walls. "Never call her that again. Secondly, he spoke to no one. Vegeta _is_ my second in command now."

"But Pan lost." Vegeta said, still cautious.

"No one won I am afraid. And so no one lost." Seru began to slowly walk towards them. he waved his hand and his long black cloak flew into his hand. He threw it around his shoulders, and continued to walk towards them. "So the only fair outcome, is a draw." He looked down at Pan. "For it was not _I_ who made Pan submit, but the shield I had to protect our battle." He knelt down, and pulled off his right glove. Videl gasped as she saw his ivory white hand. He flexed his long slender fingers, and she saw his sharp black nails.

"You're not human…"

"And neither, is your daughter." Seru chuckled, and reached out to touch Pan. But Videl cowered back and shielded her daughter from him.

"Don't."

"I will heal her if you allow it." His magenta eyes seemed to hold something that made Videl trust him. Even if it was against her will.

"If you hurt her." Gohan said from behind Videl.

"I will do no such thing." He said simply. "After all, how will she serve me if she is unfit?" he smiled, and placed his hand over her wound gently. "As you have heard, I just appointed Mr Ouji as my new second in command. That was the reward if Pan won. And as we drew…we should _both_ get what we wagered. So as Vegeta gets his new rank, I get to have Pan for 24 hours, to show me around my new castle." His hand glowed with the same golden light that surrounded Pan, when she was conscious. "She will start her service to me once she is able. I would not make her give me a tour in a weakened state." He said almost benevolently, and stroked her face. There was no more blood, and no more head wound. "She will be fine. I prescribe rest, and a hearty meal once she wakes." He stood up, and nodded. "Tell her she was an excellent opponent. And I wish to fight her again one day."

"You will not!" Chichi screamed, and stomped her foot. "Pan is in enough trouble as it is without-"

"Silence." And Chichi instantly complied. "I would also prescribe manners for yourself to learn. And to learn your proper place. Your father _was_ the Baron, and that no doubt gave you liberties." He folded his arms, stood at his full & foot height. "But you have lost those liberties, and will be just like everyone else. You are no one now, so live with it." He said so coldly, that Chichi hung her head.

"Yes Sire." She barely whispered.

"Good. Now, there will be no punishments given to her, or I will learn of it." He then looked to Nappa, and got his attention. "Get Blackwing." His eyes were cold, and Nappa nodded without fail.

"Yes sire!" Nappa then grumbled to himself and his pupils followed him as he walked away. Seru looked back to Pan, and smiled. His eyes became a lot softer as he looked down at her, and then shared this warmth with her mother.

"I shall come for her tomorrow." He simply said, before stealing himself to talk to Vegeta. "And you will receive your new duties tomorrow, by parchment." He stated, and turned as his favourite horse galloped up to him. "There there, we shall be home soon. Home in _Gero palace._" He said loud enough for Chichi to hear, and grow red with fury about.

Lord Seru swung his leg over the saddle, and let Black wing carry him home.

"Oh Pan." Videl stroked her face as she looked after the new Baron. "What _have_ you gotten yourself involved in?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"PAN!"

"Oooo." Pan groaned, and smacked herself in the face. This worked, and got herself to sit up. She looked around, and realised she was in her bed, in the attic again.

"PAN!"

"I'm up!" she shouted to the trap door, and it opened. Videl appeared from the waist up, and rolled her eyes.

"Get a wash, get back, and get dressed."

"Oh, ok." She thought that was a little stern for first thing in a morning, but she shrugged and assumed it was because of yesterday.

After he smacked her in the face, it had all gone blank. With that memory, she rose her hand and touched her cheek. Pan looked into her mirror, and saw she had a nice purple bruise covering the right side of her face. "Peachy." She frowned, and her early morning good mood, left her quickly. Pan pulled her bag from the floor, as her mother vanished, and pushed her skylight open. She then looked to her prize and joy, her Double bladed Katana, Bamboo." She pulled it off the wall, and smiled as she ran her fingertips over the bamboo markings over the sheath, handle, and pulled the sheath off. The Bamboo pattern blossomed down each side of the blade, and she beamed with pride.

Her good mood returned to her, and she sheathed her Bamboo again. She shoved it through her belt, as she was still dressed in yesterday's clothes, and pulled herself up to the roof. She then did her usual trick, and jumped from branch to branch to the river. She landed, and looked up and down the river.

"Hello Pan." Pan blushed as she saw the back of Uub, waist down in the river.

"Oh, hello Uub. I'll just go over here." She was bright pink, and tried to leave, when.

"Hay Pan!" Trunks grinned madly, only a towel around his waist, and his knee height tail waving from beneath it. "Can I join the party?"

"Sure." Uub answered.

"Ok, have fun." She bolted, but a pair of arms lifted her up and over his shoulders.

"Don't be like that Pan. You look like you need a bath!" Yamcha Jr snickered, and Trunks rolled his eyes at them.

"If you don't put me down right now." Pan said coldly. "I will castrate you right here, right now." Yamcha then saw she had her Bamboo with her, and dropped her to her feet. He knew from Goten she was damn good with that thing, and didn't want to find out how well.

"You are so boring sometimes you know that? Now come on, we will even turn around and everything." Yamcha dropped his towel, and walked past her, walking into the river with his body scrub. Pan was scared for life, and her left eye twitched.

"…I'm going down stream."

"Broli is down stream." Trunks added, and got a scowl from Uub. His look said, _that was uncalled for._ But it worked.

"On the other hand, I think I will stay with your guys." She then stared them into submission, until they all turned around. Yamcha being the last. _This wouldn't be as bad if Goten was here too, but no. here when I don't want him, absent when I do. That's Goten all over._ She sighed, and started to pull her clothed off. When she was naked, she made sure her towel and katana were right by the river bed, and slid in the water behind a ridge. Away from the boys.

"Pan?" Trunks ran his hands through his soppy lavender hair, and looked around for her.

"Over here." She crossed her arms over her front, and waded out into view. Her cleavage up was showing, and Yamcha couldn't stop staring.

But he soon stopped when Uub smacked the back of his head. "So, why are you showering this early?"

"Early?" Trunks chuckled. "What time do you think it is?"

"After dawn?" Pan turned her back to them, and started to clean herself.

"Ha! Hardly. More like dinner time."

"Wow, really? Why would Momma let me lay in that late?" she asked herself, but Yamcha was about to answer. Before both Trunks and Uub dunked him under the water with a look of what-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-doing! "I wonder if…"

"Heads up!" Trunks shouted, and brought his fists down in the water. A tsunami of water crashed towards her, and soaked her through with icy water. "He he, a little wet there Pan?"

"…" she sulked, and sank under the water some more. Once she was clean, she looked over her shoulder to see the boys were having a splash war. She tried to escape, but Yamcha grabbed her arm.

"Join in! You can be on my team." He pulled her into the war, and she fought to keep her arms over her chest.

"NO THANKS!" she shouted, but he just pulled her back.

"Come on, you used to play with us."

"_Used to_ is the right tense Yamcha. I am too old to play this sot of game with you now…"

"Yeah she is really." Uub added, and she smiled. "I mean, what would Chichi say if she caught her?" then all the boys laughed and Pan scowled.

"More than 'don't go pretending to be a man and fight men. It is unladylike!'" she mocked, and waded her way out of the water. "I hope if I go back now, my lecture and punishment will be less then later."

"Is this my fault?" Yamcha asked.

"Kinda, but mostly an accumulation of things really. Like, the last 15 or so yeas of my life." They chuckled, and she raised a brow. "I _said_ I am going back now."

"Oh, right." Trunks and Uub dunked Yamcha again, as they both knew of his feelings towards naked women. They then looked away, and Pan made quick work of getting out the water, and wrapping a towel around herself. "Dressed yet?"

"Covered up anyway." She threw her clothes in her bag, and moved behind a tree. She dried off, and tucked her towel to tie under her left arm. She then wrapped her belt around her waist, and clipped her black sheathed Katana to her hip. "See you later. If there is anything left of me." They cheered her good bye, although they were all worried that she didn't seem concerned about the bet she made yesterday…

Pan slipped her flat slipper material shoes on, and tip toed around the front. She then walked through the front door, and had her eyes closed. She heard her family talking before she got there, so she knew they were there before she even got to her father's work front. She stood in the door way, her eyes closed and looking very frustrated. Her short hair was dry now, and she sighed. "If I ever have to bath with the boys again, I am going to kill someone." When she heard a soft melodic chuckle, that didn't belong to her father or her uncle, she opened one eye in confusion.

She then wanted the earth to open up and eat her.

Sat at the kitchen table, was none other than her Arabian worrier himself, Lord Seru of the Red Ribbon clan, and the new Baron.

"I should imagine that would be awkward for you." Her face went bright red, and she blinked twice, before yelping. Her hands flew to cover her towel clad form, and stepped outside and into the work shop. "Come now." he chuckled. "I have seen you dressed in the same fashion before, when I first met you, remember?" he stood up, and walked to the door.

"Oh no, don't come out here. This is embarrassing enough without you seeing me again."

"And what if I were to simply follow you anyway?" he said boldly.

"Then I have a my Bamboo here with me, and I will use it."

"Come now, a Bamboo will hardly dissuade me." He walked into the door way, and stopped just in time. A sharp, flawlessly sharp steal blade lined up across his neck, and he turned his head to the arm it outstretched from. "I thought you said you had a Bamboo? This is very obviously…" he looked down it. "A Double blade Katana sword. Folded…13 times?" he looked to her, his magenta eyes warm and melting her glare into a nervous smile.

"Close. 15 times, as I made it on my 15th birthday." He pushed the blade away slowly with his fingers on one hand, and she lowered it. Her cheeks must have been a bright pink.

Well, _one_ at least.

"And…" he walked to stand right in front of her. "How old is…" he looked down at the blade. "The 'Bamboo'?"

"A year, two weeks today." He blinked, and cocked his head to one side.

"Surely you jest? You are 15?"

"Yes." She looked down, sliding her sword into her black leather sheath.

"And would I assume correctly…that you are unmarried?"

"Yes." _Great, now I must seem really pathetic to him_.

"Good." _Ok, that wasn't what I was expecting._ She looked up, and his eyes were dazzling her to the spot. She went into a trance, and didn't even register the fact that he leaned with one arm over her head, and his left hand rested gently on her hip. She gasped softly, and her blush increased. If she hadn't put her sword back in its sheath, she surely would have dropped it by now. Her bum was flat up against the work desk, and he drew closer to her. "Very good indeed." He whispered, and he held her hip to his, making her eyes grow wide. His body was flat against hers, and he brought both hands to cup her bum.

"Lord Seru." She whimpered, as he lifted her up, to sit on the work top. Her legs were locked together out of unsurety, and inexperience. "What…what are you doing?" she whispered, her eyes closing and Seru still held her hips.

"Doing as I please with my servant." He answered huskily, and leaned to kiss her at last.

At that reply however, she snapped her eyes open, ignoring the electrifying effects of his touches, and pushed him off. She didn't even look to him, and ran inside.

"Oh, hello honey-what's wrong?" Pan jumped up her fireman's pole, grabbed the ledge to her room, and pulled herself up in mid jump. Seru raised a brow, and walked in. that wasn't the reaction he had been expecting, and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Good morning my Lord. I went to look for Pan in the woods like you asked, but obviously I just missed her…" she looked over her shoulder, and towards her daughter's room. "I wonder what happened to her?"

"Happened?" he sounded slightly concerned at that.

"Yes, she looked…upset." Seru mentally smacked himself, and realised his sexual teasing, had the opposite effect to what he wanted it to have. She must have thought he was serious. "Can I help you?"

"I shall wait here until Lady Son is dressed and ready. If that is alright with the Lady of the house?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. Ever since he arrived this morning, he had been nothing but courteous and even brought his men to do all Pan's chores while she was 'his' for the next 24 hours. Videl had no problem with her serving such a gentleman, and even convinced Gohan to get Chichi out of the house, so she couldn't interfere. _If I play my cards right…_ Videl thought as she watched Seru lean against the door frame with his shoulder. He looked longingly towards Pan's room, and she recognised a certain spark in his eyes.

Videl couldn't be happier, and returned to washing the dishes.

Pan however, didn't share the same ecstatic feelings as her mother.

"Doing as I please with my servant?" she spat at her mirror, while pulling her towel off her viciously. "Doing as I please." She seethed. "With my servant!" she stomped over to her bed, where her mother had clothes laid out. "Who the hell does he think he is?" she shouted and pulled her clothes on, not even looking what she was putting on. "I'll give him 'doing as I please with my servant'." She ground her teeth together, and fastened her sash to one side. She slipped silk slipper shoes on before she thought about it, and stormed over to the trap door.

But she stopped when she got a look at herself in the mirror.

Yellow slippers with green rims, yellow Arabian baggy trousers, and a slim, short yellow tunic, with green around her neck and crossed over her chest. Her bellybutton up to just before her breasts were bare and on show, showing off her six pack and her arms were also bare. Her breasts were pushed together, and on show also. Her sash tied to her left, and ran down to just below her knees.

She looked like some sort of sexy Arabian princess…

_Arabian. _

_That bastard._

She grabbed her Bamboo and shoved it down her sash, before swinging her leg around the fireman's pole. She slid down, and glared at Seru.

He was taken back by this at first. "I suppose you think this is real funny." She put her hands on her hips, and scowled.

"I think I will leave you two alone." Videl left to tend to her duties elsewhere, and Pan raised an eyebrow, still scowling.

"What about the way you are looking at me, should I find humorous?" he said sternly, not liking this mood change. Seru stood tall, and folded his arms.

"These clothes are yours, aren't they." She didn't ask. She stated.

"They were a gift. Given to me by a princess of my people."

"I bet she _gave_ it to you alright." Pan closed her eyes, turned her face away from him and folded her arms. "But I will not be the same."

"I haven't asked anything from you yet."

"Oh no?" she turned her back to him. "So touching me when I asked you to stay away from me, when I was indecently dressed, _and then_ 'doing as you pleased' with me, is perfectly alright then?" he didn't even get chance to answer. "Because it doesn't even matter to you does it? I lost the fight, so not only do you treat me like a servant." She hiccupped a sob, but held it down. "But now you _dress_ me like one too." Before she could gather herself together, Seru had his hands on her shoulders, and span her round to face him. But she defiantly looked away from him and kept her eyes closed.

"First of all, those clothes _were_ a gift from a princess. Actually, not for me. They _were_ to be given to my future wife." Pan turned her head towards him slightly. "Secondly, you are not dressed as a whore if that is what you are afraid of."

"My stomach and, and." She stopped and controlled her breathing. "I'm on show…"

"You look feminine." He said a lot softer. "You look exotic and stylish. Not degrading and immodest."

"You call this modest?" she put a hand over the opening of her top, over her breasts.

"I call it alluring. And yet, discrete enough to give the mind room for imagination." Slowly he was disarming her, and she hated that.

"But, I have problems as it is." She whimpered.

"Not when you are with me." He lifted her chin. "Open your eyes."

"Is that an order?" she scoffed, and turned her face away from him.

"It was actually a request." He sounded hurt, and gently turned her face back. "I apologise. I fear the meaning of my words to you earlier, were misinterpreted. For they were not meant, as you have taken them." Pan slowly opened her eyes, and a tear fell down her cheek.

"And how did you mean them?" he held her shoulders and rubbed them tenderly.

"I was…well…hoping to…"

"Get a reaction." She finished for him, and pulled away. But he just pulled her back. She wasn't used to this, usually if she showed displeasure, people just left her alone.

"Not this kind of reaction I assure you. I must remind myself that you are inexperienced, and cannot recognise hinting, or methods of mild, teasing seduction." He then released her, and walked towards the door. "Oh, and you didn't lose. We drew. For it was not _my_ hand that defeated you." Pan looked to his back, and he folded his arms once more. "Vegeta is my second in command, as you wished."

"…I'm sure baldy was _thrilled_ about that." She joked shyly.

"That is his problem. It is my decision to make." For a moment, neither spoke. That was, until Pan spoke again.

"You were trying to…turn me on?" she gulped, her face bright red.

"I should have known better. As you saw from my reaction earlier, I was unaware of your age. From your appearance…" he looked over his shoulder at her. "I assumed you to be older."

"And not as 'inexperienced'." She managed, though she was fast losing her voice when talking about 'this sort of thing'.

"Exactly."

"Don't be sorry." She hung her head, and sighed. "I blew off and thought you wanted to just use me. I mean, from all the things I hear Trunks and Goten and every other male I have met, the one thing they look for in a girl is a 'sexy lay'." She couldn't believe she had just quoted that. "And I am sure as hell not that." Then, Seru laughed and turned to face her, amusement in his eyes.

"When I first met you." He said, his voice smooth once more. "Do you remember how we met? And _whom_ I had to remove? Or for what reason?"

"Yes." She gulped.

"And you say you have problems enough with 'males' as you put it."

"Well…more of my mother and grandmother really." She turned and leaned her back against the doorframe, looking forward. "They really want me to get married off. Everyone at school are all courting, and everyone is shagging." At that Seru laughed.

"Interesting term. I thought that was to produce a type of carpet." He chuckled, and stepped closer to her.

"Well, I hang around my uncle a lot. That gets on my grans' nerves too. Apparently I am more of a lad than a young woman."

"I can't see that." He roamed his eyes over her again, unable to resist. He was glad he decided to bring her these clothes, as they suited her greatly.

And greatly to his pleasure.

"Well, they can." Once again, she didn't pick up the real reason behind his comment. "I half expected to come back to a lecture and punishment for fighting yesterday."

"Why _were_ you pretending to be male?" He sat at the table, and pulled out another chair. Pan looked to this, and smiled. As she approached, he stood up and held it out for her. She blushed, and sat down. She bit her lip as he pushed her into the table, and sat opposite her.

"Yamcha had to leave for some reason and asked me to fill in."

"And you did?"

"I like to help."

"And to fight, as I have seen."

"Yes, and that." She wished she could control her blushing, as her cheeks felt really hot. She brought her hands up, and then winced. She had forgotten about the mark on her face. She then frowned, and looked to Seru with hurt eyes.

"Why did you hit my face?" he was taken back by this, and leaned forward on his elbows.

"We were fighting." He said simply.

"But…why my face? You could have hit me anywhere. Why did you hit my face?"

"I will confess, I assaulted you with a force that I neither intended, nor pride. I ask for your forgiveness." He then chuckled. "I am just so used to fighting men." Pan brightened up, glad he hadn't hit her face because he didn't like it, or to insult her. She then leaned forward, and smiled.

"You are forgiven."

"So quickly?" he sounded unsure.

"Yes. You meant it, and I trust you now so, yes." Seru smiled and started to pull his glove off.

"Then allow me to rid your divine face of that impurity." Pan became transfixed on his ivory white hand, and sharp black nails. She watched him bring it all the way to her cheek, and then gasped quickly as he cupped her face. "Hold still."

"Ok." She said softly, and closed her eyes. His hands were so smooth, and caressed her cheek gently. His hand stroked her cheek, even after her face was healed fully. "Are you done?"

"Done doing what?" he whispered, and Pan was very aware how close his face was to hers, by his hot breath on her lips. If she wasn't so entranced that she couldn't open her eyes, then she would have seen that his veil was pulled to one side.

"…" She pushed her face into his hand, his very touch sending tingles through her skin. These sensations were so new to her, she couldn't move. Seru smiled at her reaction, and leaned forward. He was so very close, when the sound of metal dropping outside made him pull back, and replace his veil. Pan opened her eyes and saw that Seru was sat back in the chair, and looking to the front door.

In walked Goten and Gohan, Goten having his hair messed up by his older brother.

"…and if you want to catch her eye, you actually need to _be seen_."

"I know but she is really pretty and if I screw it up then-" they both stopped when they saw A, Lord Seru sat at their kitchen table, and B, Pan in those clothes. "Pan, are you a woman?" Goten grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the table. "Oh man, about time!"

"Let go of me." She said very quietly, not suiting embarrassment.

"Come on, we need to fine Uub quickly."

"What? Why?"

"I'll bring her right back!"

"HEY!" But Pan's objections were ignored, and she was dragged out the door. Gohan watched this happen, and chuckled nervously back to Seru.

"I'm really sorry about this but…Lord Seru?" but he wasn't there.

Goten had a hold of her wrist, and was dragging her through the town.

"GOTEN! LET ME GO!"

"We have to hurry!" he shouted back, and yanked her around a corner. The odd thing was, they weren't headed towards Uub's house.

"Grrr, where are we going!" Pan yelped as she was thrown over his shoulder, left to beat her fists on his back. "And I don't like being carried LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES!"

"Don't worry, nearly there." He jumped up onto a balcony, and jumped from there onto a roof. They roof hopped, Pan at least relieved her ankle length tail wasn't trapped during this ordeal, and finally they jumped down. "UUB! WAIT!" Pan looked over his shoulder, and saw they were at Krillin's house. Uub was just walking up to it, and he turned.

"What's up Goten?" he sounded like he was being forced to come here, when she had seen him here many a time.

"This is why." Goten let her go, and she brushed herself off.

"Goten, you may be my uncle, but if you EVER carry me like that again, I will _kill_ you." She then looked over to Uub, who was walking towards them.

"…Oh my gods…" he looked at her wide eyed, and drank in her appearance. "Pan?"

"Yeah?" Uub seemed to brighten up, and he ran towards them.

"Oh my Gods, Pan!" Uub held her shoulders, and his eyes twinkled for her. "Does this mean?" he looked to Goten.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so."

"Yeah, hello, still here." She pushed between them, and put one hand on both their chests. "So don't ignore me here. Does this mean, what?"

"Oh, nothing." Uub grinned and put a hand on Goten's shoulder, and nodded to him. "I'm just glad you got here before it was too late. Now, I need to go and talk to my parents." He smiled down at Pan, who had one raised high in utter confusion, and feeling overlooked.

"Erm, what? Why? What has that got to do with Goten dragging me down here?"

"Everything." He then pulled her into a hug, and held her back. "And this is a good look for you. Keep it." He whispered into her ear, and winked at her. Pan blushed and looked down. "Now to go home." He beamed at Goten, who mouthed 'you owe me one'.

"But why? Aren't you here to see Marron?"

"Not anymore." He smiled, and left, his head high.

"Ok…I'm lost."

"Not anymore." Goten chuckled, and threw an arm around her shoulder. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Erm, go home?" she turned and started to walk away, remembering a certain guest she had waiting for her there.

"And why would you wish to do that, Lady Son?" she stopped, and looked to the side. In the alley, leaning against the stone wall with one shoulder, his arms crossed and his head to one side, was none other than Lord Seru. _My Gods he looks a bad ass…_ she blushed and folded her arms.

"No reason."

"Good, because as from the moment you stepped foot from your home…" he pushed off the wall, and stalked towards her. "You became mine for the next 24 hours." He said softly, and held his hands behind his back, towering over her. "Shall we?" she heard a neigh behind her, and felt the hot breath of a horse behind her. As she thought, it was Blackwing.

Lord Seru walked past her, and when she turned round, he was already astride it. As one hand reached out to her, she smirked.

"Alright, but I am not your slave." She waved a finger at him, and walked past his hand. "And I am perfectly capable of getting on a horse." She then saw Trunks in the alley, and he must have seen Seru's horse, as he had Smokey with him. he winked at her, and smacked Smokey's backside, sending him trotting towards them.

"Then show me and, how do you say, hop on?" he chuckled.

"I will." She put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled loudly. Blackwing bucked up, startled slightly, and Seru snapped his head round to see what the commotion was. All while holding onto Blackwing's reins, trying to get control again. It was then he saw Pan running back the way she came, and straight for a wall.

"PAN!" he was about to speed off after her, when a flash of grey galloped past him.

Pan ran straight at the wall, ran up it and flipped backwards. Seru couldn't do anything but blink as she somersaulted in the air, and came down with her legs at either side of a simple brown saddle, mounted on the grey stallion. He applauded her, and she trotted up to him with a grin. "You are full of surprises." He chuckled. "I am impressed."

"Thank you." She said smugly. "Bet you don't see that from a girl every day, huh?"

"Usually, I don't see a girl in trousers, mounted in such a fashion other than side-saddle, or moving faster than a slow dance. Running is not what I am used to seeing a woman do."

"Well." She blushed. "Nice to see you calling me a woman again, and not a girl." She smirked. "Because I am not a kid."

"I never said you were." He teased, and pulled up next to her. "Although, I hardly think it was necessary for the acrobatics, or to produce your own horse." He pulled ahead. "You don't need to impress me."

"I wasn't!"

"Of course, I believe you."

"Why can I hear sarcasm in your voice, sir?" she pouted, and followed him.

"Because you are smarter than the average Geisha girl."

"I am NOT a…" she pursed her lips together, and looked away from him. "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"I fear I am. I find it most entertaining." She then turned to face him, and stuck her tongue out at him. Obviously she had forgotten that he was _the Baron, _and, _the leader of the feared Red Ribbon clan_, from the way she just behaved.

But actually, that was perfect.

That meant she would be honest, and wouldn't kiss up to him like his men did.

At that thought, he smirked and his eyes gleamed at her. "I have your first task Lady Son."

"It's Pan. And what is it?" she asked politely, and smiled softly.

By the Gods he loved that smile.

"You shall race with me. Since you were so tenacious on having your own horse, now you will prove not only your riding skills, but the abilities of your steed." She grinned, and lowered her body to Smokey.

"Where to?"

"Eager?"

"To win." She smirked even more, when he also lowered to his horse.

"To the palace."

"I will win. I used to race Goten to the palace since I was 7. and I always won."

"We shall see." He chuckled. "Although, boasting is hardly ladylike." Pan scoffed, and focused ahead of herself.

"Now you sound like my grandmother." They pulled their horses to a stop, to make it fair.

"I certainly hope not." He looked to her with those entrancing magenta eyes. "We shall go on the count of three."

"Deal."

"Good." They gripped the horses reins, glad no one was on the streets. "Ready?"

"Yes." She started to plan out her route.

"One." Pan leaned forward. As did Seru.

"Two." She prepared to kick off. "Oh." She almost false started. "If I win, you have to sleep in my room tonight."

"What?"

"Three!" Lord Seru bolted forward, and left Pan to cough in his dust. Pan growled, and pulled Smokey to the side. They took an ally way, and galloped behind the houses. Only through glances out passing ally ways could she check to see where Seru was.

"Come on Smokey, Momma has a new bag of carrots with your name on them if we win." She spurred him on, and they jumped over a low fence. Up ahead, she saw a set of boxed used for storing fish. _Perfect_.

Pan steered Smokey towards them, and kicked her legs into his sides, to egg him on. He whinnied loudly, before jumping up the boxes and onto the flat roofs all were a red slate, so Pan and her best stallion galloped into the wind, and jumped every few roofs to another row of buildings. She glanced into the street, and saw she had caught up with Seru. He looked up to her, and blew her a kiss, before he sped ahead. _Bastard! He waited just to let me see him pull ahead! Well, we shall soon do the same to him._ She thought, and faced forward, letting the wind whip at her short raven hair, and her long tail trail behind her. She saw a bridge up ahead, used to connect the New Year decorations too, and the buildings they were attached too dipped lower to the ground than the others. Pan made Smokey speed up, and head towards them.

Seru looked up, just as a shadow cast over him. He had to pull Blackwing back and stop as Smokey came crashing down, landing on all hooves before him. but he didn't stop, and ran on. Pan looked over her shoulder, and blew him a kiss, mockingly like he had her, and galloped on.

"What a woman." He kicked at Blackwing again, and they started to gain on Pan.

But she had the lead now, and she wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

"Come on Smokey, almost there." She could see the palace gates up ahead and leaned as far forward as she could. "Come on!"

"Why hello there. Is your horse getting tired?" she looked to her left, and saw she was now neck and neck with Seru and Blackwing. His night-mare was full out, as was her stallion. The amount of screams and shouts they got were only drowned out by the thunder of stampeding hooves. And the sight of complaining villagers, were hidden with clouds of dust, all kicked up in their wakes.

"Not a chance." She then looked forward, and saw that it would be a tight fit for them both to get through. One would pull ahead, and one would have to pull back. She just had to stick it out long enough.

Apparently, Seru saw this, as he suddenly pulled back. Pan grinned, seeing her victory in sight, and pressed forward. Her pulse was racing, her adrenalin ran through her veins, and she saw her prize before her.

Just as she came about a foot from the palace gates, she saw a slim shadow dart over her, and she looked up. It was gone, so she looked back towards the gates. "No…way…" she pulled Smokey to a skidding halt, just before the gates.

Stood in the entrance, was none other than Arabian lord himself, Seru.

"I suppose this means I win then?" he said cockily, and yet as smooth as ever.

"How?" Pan jumped down from Smokey, as Blackwing pulled up next to him. "How the _hell_ did you do that?"

"We never agreed that to win, we must be _on_ our horses when passing the finish line." He chuckled, as she hung her head, and blushed.

It finally hit her that she had lost…and that meant…

She would be sleeping in _his_ room tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

It finally hit her that she had lost…and that meant…

She would be sleeping in _his_ room tonight.

"Now, I do believe we have exhausted our faithful hoofed friends, don't you?" he walked up to her, and Pan looked over to Smokey and Blackwing, who were panting madly, legs wobbling from the strain. "I shall have your horse put with mine, in the stables."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said, but to his back as he had already started to head for the palace doors. "Smokey is a stud horse, and hasn't been neutered. And Blackwing is a mare, so they might…"

"Might what?" he teased.

"You know perfectly well what they might do!" she blushed with embarrassment, and folded her arms again.

"_Shag_ perhaps?" she narrowed her eyes and pouted when he brought that up again.

"Yes, that."

"And, pray tell." He chuckled, and walked round behind her, his cloak billowing as he moved. His hands placed over her shoulders, and he leaned closer to her right ear. "What is so bad about that?" he whispered, and sent chills down her skin again. But they were pleasant chills, and her eyes soon closed.

He felt it again, he had her.

His hands slowly slid from her shoulders, and down her arms. He then brought them up to trace from the sides of her ribs, and dragged his fingers down into the dip of her hips. Pan whimpered, and leaned back to him submissively. "Well?" he whispered huskily, and held her hips possessively, holding her back to him. Her head rolled back into the crook of his neck, and she purred softly. He hadn't been expecting the feline like purr from her, but decided he liked it. Even though it shocked him at first, it was oddly arousing. Not every man said they could _literally_ make a woman purr in their arms after all.

"My Lord!" Seru growled and released her, looking to the soldier running towards them. After he brought his hands back, Pan blinked herself back to reality, and blushed madly.

_I can not believe it just let that happen. He must think I am pathetic now._ She shuck her head to get her thoughts straight, as Seru walked past her.

"What is it Nappa?" he said slightly irritably. He was so close…

"My Lord." He bowed his shiny head, and spoke submissively to his master. "All the men are allocated in their given wings, separate from the palace in the outer court yard, as are their families, and all the supplies have been unpacked. What are you orders?" Nappa raised his head, and Seru closed his eyes. His full Arabian night get up rippled in the wind, and Pan shuddered.

"The wind is getting colder. Rainy season starts soon." She said to herself, wishing she had a long cloak like Seru right about now. all she had was her 'gift' from Seru, which hardly protected her from the cold wind.

(AN: as a reminder of what she is wearing, _Yellow slippers with green rims, yellow Arabian baggy trousers, and a slim, short yellow tunic, with green around her neck and crossed over her chest. Her bellybutton up to just before her breasts were bare and on show, showing off her six pack and her arms were also bare. Her breasts were pushed together, and on show also. Her sash tied to her left, and ran down to just below her knees. _

_She looked like some sort of sexy Arabian princess…_)

Nope, not wind resistant.

"We shall retire inside, the day is growing old." Pan raised a brow at that, until she remembered that she didn't even wake up until noon, and that had been hours ago. "Lady Son?" Pan came back to the land of the living, and looked to Lord Seru. He hand his arm out, and looked to be waiting for her. "Shall we?"

"Sure." She walked right past him and towards the doors.

"Very common isn't she sire?" Nappa sneered. "Didn't even seem to notice you holding your arm out for her."

"I would suggest, for your own well being, that any ill opinions you hold for Lady Son, are to be kept that way. Held." He didn't snap, but the serious tone to his voice, made Nappa straighten up and nod.

"Yes sire."

"Good. And my orders are to give out the pre determined duty rosters, and get to your posts. And Nappa? I want this valley secured from the mountains before night fall, understand?" his eyes were cold and razor sharp. The sign of an experienced, and feared leader.

"Yes sire. It shall be done." Nappa bowed, and went off, shouting his orders to his men. Or, what _were_ his men.

Pan sat on the first step up to the palace, which was a traditional Japanese palace in appearance.

It was all on one floor, and the building covered miles and miles, both upwards and outwards.

The walls were white, as was the flickered marble stone steps, 100 in total to the main palace doors. The gates surrounding it were strong black steal, keeping this elegant fortress impenetrable from attack, and giving the place a feeling of safety for all those inside it's walls.

It had black wooden framing, giving it a squared look from the bottom, mid way up they became hidden by the first curved, black slate, traditional roofing, that had a flat top. The palace then continued upwards with the white stone, and black framing into smaller trapeze shapes, and further up yet another, smaller black slate roof, also curving out traditionally. Then, there was a veranda that opened out onto the middle roof, and came from the master bedroom. Flicks of red could be seen coming out of each glass door, and there was a light on.

Above that, finally, came the final black slate roof, with a flat top and something she _didn't_ recognise.

Pan stepped off the marble step, and gazed up at it.

_How on earth did that get there?_

On the sky high roof, overlooking the entire town, was a large, black, demonic looking dragon. A statue, at least she hoped.

At first it looked light a mighty black snake, arched up with its mouth wide and fangs protruded. Until she saw it had two large spiny wings erupting from its back, a large head with a long beard, eyes too big to be snake like, and spiralling, sharp horns spiking from its head and reaching for the heavens.

It shadowed the front court yard, and Pan shuddered.

And not from the wind.

It was the most evil looking thing she had ever seen, and it seemed to be looking right at her…

"Lady Son." Pan screamed and jumped a mile in the air, literally. When she came down however, two large, black covered muscular arms caught her and pulled her into a strong chest. From that moment, Pan wrapped her arms around their neck, and her tail coiled up and onto her lap, shivering like the rest of her.

Her heart was still pounding, as she looked up into soft magenta eyes…

"Oh…" she sighed with relief. "Lord Seru, it's you."

"Who else would it be?" he chuckled softly, and smiled at her. "Did I scare you?"

"You only gave me a bleeding heart attack!" Pan clutched at her chest. "My heart's still pounding as it is."

"Is it?" he shifted to hold her entire body in one cradling arm. Like she weighed nothing. "Let me feel."

"But-" she stopped when his free hand slipped under hers, and gently covered the base of her neck. Slowly, he smoothed his hand down her chest, and directly over her heart. Pan had never been so speechless, or so red. Her own hand hung down by her side, in shock. "Yes, I see what you mean." He lingered there for a moment, but he had never looked there. His eyes had locked her into a trance from the moment he touched her, and still did so. "The best prescription for that I think, is a hot bath. Don't you?" Pan blinked, and gulped.

"B b but." She stopped, got her thoughts together and tried again. While she did this, Seru started to climb the steps. One arm holding her and the other still over her breasts. (To strictly check her heart beat of course! Lol) "But I thought I was your servant for the day, erm, 24 hours. You said I was…"

"I said you were _mine_ for 24 hours." He chuckled. "I said nothing of you being my servant." He rethought that. "Albeit once, but we have already been through that, not haven't we?" Pan looked down, embarrassed still about that he had been flirting with her earlier, and she had missed it.

But in looking down, she simply looked to his hand on her chest, and blushed even more. "Your heart beat just became faster again Lady Son." He smirked, but forced a voice of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, erm, yes, I just, erm." She gave up and looked to the top of the stairs. Realising there were there. "When did we climb 100 steps?"

"While you were blushing, Lady Son." _Damn him, why does he make me so nervous and blush all the god damn time!_ Pan only blushed even more, as they walked through the doors.

"I can walk you know…"

"Is that a request to be returned to your feet?" Pan looked to his eyes again, and could have sworn she saw a cocky twinkle in his eyes.

Oh yes, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

"Yes actually, it is." She said defiantly, and yelped when he literally dropped her.

"As you wish." He chuckled softly, and walked on.

"Why you!" she jumped up and gasped from all the servants in the entrance hall echoed, as Pan jumped onto his back. "You'll pay for that!" she laughed, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her hands over his eyes, and held on tight.

When he didn't move, Pan's smile slowly faded.

_I am in the palace._

_With the new baron._

_Whom has just dropped me on my arse._

_Whom I am the practical servant of, and guest._

_And I am on his back, covering his eyes like a little kid. _

_Shit._

But Seru flew his hands back, and held onto her legs, as if _giving_ her a piggy back.

"If that is how you wish to play it, then let's play." Came his cocky reply, and he started to _run_ forwards.

But Pan still covered his eyes!

"Stop! You can't see!"

"I do not need my eyes to see, Lady Pan. I have other senses after all." Pan held onto his face tighter as he ran at a wall, kicked off it with one foot, and sprang onto the middle of the golden stair case.

"AA!"

"I hope you don't want to get us hurt Lady Son, as if I were to fall or run into something…" Pan screamed as he pulled around a corner, heading for a dead end. At the last second, he bolted right, and down a corridor. "We could obtain an injury." He chuckled, and yanked his body round another corner.

"RIGHT!" she yelled, avoiding running into a frantic servant. "JUMP!"Seru did so, and onto a step. "CLIMB!" he scaled the large steps in seconds, and was about to run into a flat wall. "LEFT!" He snapped them both right, both their tails flailing behind them. "I SAID LEFT!"

"I know." He chuckled. "But I don't want to go left _just_ yet." Pan felt the air whip at her face he was running so fast. "Hold on, this could be bumpy."

"STOP YOU SON OF A B-" Lord Seru's tail coiled up around her mouth, and they jumped out of an open window. Pan lowered her hands at last, still terrified but her survival instincts kicking in, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

With a thud, they landed on Seru's feet, and walked calmly through the middle court yard. Like they hadn't just jumped out of a building, but gone for a relaxing stroll.

This court yard was in the centre of the palace, and restricted for 'the Baron of the house'.

There were smaller buildings here, with steam rising upwards.

Pan still had her face buried in Seru's back, and her body flung around him like a frightened monkey (ironic), with her eyes closed shut. Seru came to a stop, and looked over his shoulder at her.

_She looks so fragile, so vulnerable._ He smiled, and lifted her slightly, hoping to get her attention.

First one hazel eye opened, and then the other. Her face had drained of all colour, and she still looked to be in shock. Seru looked to her with warm eyes, and waited for her to come round.

About 5 minutes later, her colour returned. "…Baron…" she finished her sentence, and looked away.

"Having fun?" he teased slightly. "We were in a playing mood, were we not?"

"…I need a sit down…" Seru heard her mumble, and walked forward. They entered the steaming building, and Seru backed her against the wall. Slowly she un-dug her hands from his shoulders, and lowered her feet to the ground. Seru stepped away, and turned to face her.

He was just in time to grab her shoulders before she fell to the ground.

"Lady Son?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She took deep breaths.

"We can rest here. Do you recognise this place?" Pan looked around, and smiled.

"_Pan? Pan where are you? Pan this isn't funny anymore. Pan come out!"_

"_Gotcha!" _a four year old Pan in a redish orange Gi jumped on a boy, who was the splitting image of his father, and her grandfather.

"_AAA!"_

"_He he he."_

"_That wasn't funny Pan."_ He sulked.

"_Was to! You should have seen the look on your face!"_

"_Now you two, can't you play along nicely? This is a place of relaxation."_ An older voice chuckled deeply.

"_Yes Grandfather."_

"_Yes Grandpa!"_

Pan smiled, and the happiness on her face melted his heart.

"Yes, I recognise this place. When my Grandpa Ox was still alive, and Baron, he came here for hot baths, as this building it right over a natural hot spring. But my and my Uncle used to come in here with him at the weekends, and because of the steam, we couldn't see each other." Her smile grew, looking back on happier times. "So we played hide and seek, while Grandpa listened to us."

"So this place holds fond memories for you?"

"Yes…lots of them."

"Then you may come here when ever you please." Pan looked back up at him, and her eyes dazzled.

"Thank you…but you really don't have-"

"Come on." He interrupted, and took her hands. "We came here for a reason, Lady Son."

"We did?"

"Yes." He led her deeper into the room, and to the cubicles. "For your racing heart, I believe."

"Oh thank you." Then she thought deeper into that, and her eyes opened wide. "WHAT! You mean, for a hot bath, right now, with no clothes on, with you?"

"Is that a problem?" he said slyly, and pulled a side cord. Servants dressed in white and with their head low, came in and started to open up the hot spring.

"YES." She squeaked, and then coughed to clear her throat. "I mean yes, there is."

"And that would be?" a thick white steam started to fill the room, and the air became more dense.

"Well, me, and you, alone, with no clothes on, in a bath. People would talk! It isn't the proper way!"

"But we wouldn't be able to see each other." She saw him pull off his cloak, and hang it up on the wall. "And the hot spring itself is large enough for your grandfather to have himself, _and_ 9 others in it. We are friends, are we not Lady Son?"

"…Yes." She blushed. _He said we are friends._ She then smacked herself for getting giddy, like the girls she always resented.

"Then surely, we are doing no wrong." She couldn't see him now, only hear him. "I mean, I am already slightly jealous that you bathed with those other 'boys' earlier this day, when I have had no such liberty. And I _am_ the Baron now." that time, she whimpered to herself, behind her hand, and could see a shadow moving in the steam, as well as hear the ruffling of clothes being removed.

Her imagination ran wild… "No one would have to know anyway, and I swear to be a total gentleman. I assure you."

"I know you will." She whispered, losing her voice at this point.

"Then when you are ready." she heard the door open. "Join me." The shadow vanished into the centre of the steam building, and the door creaked shut.

"Oh boy." She gulped, and slid her slippers off.

"_When I return to my castle, you have to give me a personal tour, and do whatever I say for the next 24 hours from my victory."_

"_NO WAY!" he shouted. "Pan! It doesn't matter! Don't agree to that!" _

"_No Pan! Just think of what he could order you to do!"_

"_Anything he says over 24 hours Pan." Trunks despaired. "He is a man, who was flirting with you while we got our asses kicked. I bet he knew who you were. But 24 hours from his victory, will mean you will have to sleep at the castle. Come on! Anything he says? In his castle? Where we can't protect you? Over night? What does that say to you!"_

_Add that to losing a race to the castle, and having to literally sleep in his room, and I bet the guys would be pulling their hair out by now. _

_Oh, wait. I forgot that I am about to enter a room filled with steam, and neither of us will be wearing anything._

Pan gulped, and looked around. She knew she was alone, but still, felt like she was doing something wrong. _Just imagine what Momma or grandma would say, if they knew I was getting undressed here. And Papa would have a fit if he knew I was going to 'join Lord Seru for a steam bath'. _

When all her clothes were folded up neatly, Pan held herself. She shivered as a soft breeze brushed against her bare skin, and her tail coiled around her waist twice.

Pan was now looking at that door, thinking of what was on the other side. She knew Lord Seru would be there, but in _his sate…oh boy._ She couldn't stop images of Lord Seru, and what he could look like underneath all those layers of black cloaks and veils. Not to mention his flat turban and sash, which she liked.

_Come on pan, no one will know. Lord Seru won't tell anyone, and you sure as hell aren't going to either. So this is alright._ One hand rose from her arm, and shakily held the edge of the slide door. _This is fine, I'm doing nothing wrong. We're friends, having a friendly steam bath, alone, naked, with only steam and water separating us…yummy…PAN!_ She scolded herself, and shuck her head. _Get a grip! He is the Baron, you are his friend. Don't forget that. I mean…I bet he has a harem all to himself or something. His people have lots of those, right?_ She frowned. _I bet he has lot's of wives, and even more girls on the side. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a different girl tonight._

_And tonight he has you._

_AAA! Bad thoughts! Bad, BAD thoughts!_

_Then why are you blushing like a damn fool?_ Pan decided arguing with herself, was not only unhealthy, but solving nothing.

She took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

She was immediately greeted by a thick wall of white steam, and moaned as the heat engulfed her. Her tail slid from her hips, and swayed behind her happily, as she walked in. The air was opaque with steam, which boosted her confidence on keeping her body unseen. "Lord Seru?"

"At last." A smooth, honey voice chuckled from behind her, and she grew stiff. It sounded as if he was _right_ behind her. "I was starting to grow worried, you took that long."

"I, well." Her face was bright red. "I just, wanted to, erm, make sure that…well…my clothes were folded…because…they were a, erm, present…so…"

"I am touched." Pan was on edge, especially when two large, but soft hands smoothed over her delicate shoulders. At least, she felt delicate under his touch.

She felt something feather soft tickle one side of her neck, and couldn't suppress a giggle. _Is that his hair? It's long if it is…and soft…_ she turned her head, and reached behind her with one hand slowly. Sure enough, her fingertips became lost in a veil of thick, yet soft hair, and she heard a soft 'mmmm' next to one of her ears.

"What colour is your hair?"

"The same as yours, raven." Seru spoke right against her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine, and his hands slid to hold the outsides of her shoulders.

"How long?"

"Feel." He said huskily, and his cheek brushed next to hers. Pan, as if drugged to do so, ran her hand back through his hair, and to his scalp. She then let her hand slip through the feather like hair, and to the ends.

"It feels long. But I don't know how long." His face moved away.

"Turn around." Pan was reluctant at first. "I can't see you." He chuckled, and she suddenly felt stupid. Pan turned, her tail and body still, and her eyes searching through the steam, to see nothing.

Again, she felt those hands on her shoulders, and then something slid up the outside of her leg. She yelped, and his hands held her fast. "It is only my tail." He reassured, and she stayed perfectly still as the very tip of his tail, traced up her left leg. When it snaked its way to her hip, it slithered around her back, and to the base of he tail.

"No." she stepped back, and held her tail to ensure its safety.

"I am sorry, have I gone too far?" she smiled softly at his gentleman tone and concern, and thought an explanation was in order.

"Don't be sorry Lord Seru. Its just, well." She thought her face would be visible through the steam now, as she was blushing that much. "My tail is rather…sensitive. It's one of the most sensitive parts of my body."

"One of?" that teasing hint to his voice had returned, and he held one of her shoulders.

_How does he know just where my shoulders are all the time?_ "Is there any other part of your body you wish for me to avoid?" His other hand lifted her chin with such accuracy, she went wide eyed, and snapped her arms around her chest. She bent forward, and backed off immediately. "Lady Son?"

"You can see me!" Pan started staggering backwards unsurely, and facing forward.

Not like she could see anything.

"No, I can not." He chuckled. "Why would you think such a thing Lady Son?"

"Because when I walked in here, you were right behind me and knew where I was!" She continued to walk backwards. "And, and you held my shoulders, erm." She counted. "Three times and didn't have to feel around for them first! And when you lifted my chin just now, you knew where it was!"

"I didn't need to see you to know where your shoulders and face are, Lady Son." He chuckled, as if it was big misunderstanding. Pan heard a shift in the air, and those same strong hands held her shoulder from behind. "I can hear where your shoulders are, from your erratic heart beat." He whispered into her ear. "And I can hear your breathing, so I know where your lips are. After knowing that, locating your chin is pathetically easy." Lord Seru didn't seem offended at being accused of seeing her naked, and still spoke softly to her. "Just like I knew where I was going, when you covered my eyes."

"Wait…you _did_ know where you were going." She then raised a brow. "You know _exactly_ where everything is in the Palace, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you insist that I show you around?"

"…" he didn't answer, but his hands slid down her arms, to hold her wrists. "Follow me."

"But, why did you-"

"For the sheer company." He twirled her round slowly, and then led her to the side. "As I have expressed before, you are like no other I have met. And I have met, many people in my lifetime so far." Lord Seru led her forward gently, and Pan stepped down, feeling deliciously hot water seep between her toes.

"I remember." She slid into the water, and he released her hands. Pan felt around for a grove in the side, and when she found it, sat herself in it. The water rose up to her shoulder line, and she sat back against the wall. _Heaven!_ "I remember all too well. You swung after me through a tree, wrapped your legs around me, and refused to let me go."

"Forget not, that you then wrapped _your_ legs around _me_ and tried to throttle me with your 'sensitive tail'." Pan pouted at that. _He keeps bringing things like that up! He knows it makes me blush, damn him_.

"And you returned the favour." She sulked.

"Yes. And so we talked."

"You said you had never _experienced_ anything quite like me." Pan felt the hot water bubbling and rippling against her skin soothing her, and _couldn't_ hear someone swimming through the water. _"I have never met an individual such as yourself. I feel, that you will have many surprises beneath your outer layer."_ Pan recited, her eyes closed.

"And indeed, I 'stick' to that observation." Lord Seru was sat right next to her. He couldn't bare to force himself to distance from her, for some reason…

"And do you still I have many surprises beneath my outer layer?" she chuckled, and stopped when a wet, muscular arm reached over her shoulders, and he leaned against her.

"I feel you have _many_ surprises, as of yet I have to see."

"You said before I was your friend. But you've only known me for a few days."

"And I have needed only that time, to make an opinion of you, Lady Son. And I have decided, I would like to have you in my confidence, and I yours. Your company in these measly few days, have brightened up my spirits like you could not believe." He sighed. "Being the Lord and leader of the Red Ribbon Clan means I must be at optimum efficiency for the Clan, and my people. I have many responsibilities and duties I must perform. I fear over my years as leader, these same responsibilities and duties have 'sucked' the joy from my veins like the proverbial vampire of reality." Pan listened intently. There was just something about his voice, which demanded her attention. And she gave it willingly. He had such a lovely voice, and he was really opening up to her. "I have not smiled for years, as I have had no such thing to smile for." He then held her to him with a chuckle. "Until I met you that is. You are refreshing, and exciting. And I have not stopped smiling since I arrived here. Whether it be while I am defending your chastity from over grown brutes, or giving you a 'piggy back' through the halls of your ancestors. Even when I have been given bad news, or boring news from my men, thinking of the next time I shall see your grinning face lightens my mood considerably." He looked to her, and leaned towards her. "If I can not call the pleasant warmth I feel when _you_ are near me friendship, what _can_ I call it?"

"I like you too Lord Seru. But…I haven't really kept myself in line very much have I?"

"In line?"

"Well." She looked ahead of her, shamefully. And it reflected in her voice. "I mean, when we first met I just stood there in a towel, the second time I ran away from you and 'aped around' in the trees with you, then I tried to fight you, and did, then I screamed and had a tantrum with you the nest day, race through the market on my horse, sulked like a kid about it." She growled. "And then when you were worried about my health and were good enough to carry me inside, I was arrogant and jumped on your back like a little kid, and covered your eyes. You're the god damn Baron! I haven't in the entire time I have met you, acted my part and shown you the respect you deserve or-" her breathing stopped, and her heart skipped a beat.

Soft full lips were placed on her cheek, and his hand cupped the other.

"And yet, I still can't seem to stop thinking about you." He was so close. He was so close to _her_. He leaned in, his eyes closed and ready to kiss her again, but this time on her lips…like he wanted to from the moment he saw her there, in the river like a water goddess. So…close…

"Lord Seru?" a servant rasped on the steam room door, and persisted. "Lord Seru?"

"Darn." He was so close to tasting those forbidden lips, so sweet, so very untouched. And yet, fate was against him this time. "Lady Son?"

"Yes my Lord?" because of the steam, Pan had seen none of his inner struggles, and was none the wiser. Even though her cheeks were still flushed from the kiss he placed on her cheek, innocently.

If only she knew how innocent his thoughts _weren't_ towards her right now.

"We should leave now. It appears my ever demanding position, requires upholding. Come." He got out the hot spring first, and then helped her out. "I shall go first, and dress. I shall ensure the servant leaves, and then call for you once it is appropriate for you to also get dressed. Is that alright?" he stroked circles into the backs of her hands, and wanted so badly to just tell the servant to f off, and take the beautiful woman before him. he didn't need to see her to know she was beautiful.

"That's fine. And thank you." She said shyly, and he reluctantly let go of her.

"Then I shall call you." She heard the door slid open, and then shut again.

"What do you want?" the servant was on his knees, bent over with his forehead flat against the floor. So he didn't see the mighty form that was his leader, drying himself on a towel.

His voice was so harsh, it lashed out like a whip at the servant. Who knew all about whips.

"I was told to inform you that the mountains are all secure, as is the city, mi lord."

"And that is all?" he sneered, and wrapped his sash around his trousers. His lower half was now dressed. "You interrupted me and my company, to inform me that an order that _I _had already given, and _expected_ to be completed on pain of punishment, worse than death." He seethed, and pulled his other robes from the side. "Has been completed?"

"y y yes s sire. AA!" Seru forced his boot into the servant's side, and kicked him outside.

"How dare you waste my time with such miniscule business, when I am clearly occupied with other matters. _That_ could have been reported to General Nappa."

"I was told-"

"I care not what you have been told, you snivelling fool." He spat, and started to place his turban around him, including tucking in his veil. His magenta eyes shot daggers at the servant, and grew red. "Never concern me with those matters, unless those matters are important or relevant in some way. Now leave, before I see fit to have you given 50 lashes."

"Yes sire, thank you sire. You are most kind sire." The servant still had blood dribbling off his chin and out his mouth, as he crawled away, dragging himself out of sight by his fingernails and feet.

"Pah." He growled, and folded his arms. Great, now he was furious and would be in a bad mood all day.

"Lord Seru?" A light, melodic voice sang from the steam room door. And a smile grew across his face, as his eyes softened to a soft magenta. "Is it alright to come out now?"

"Yes Lady Son. All is clear. I shall turn my back to keep your dignity." Ever the perfect gentleman, he turned his back, and waited.

He heard dripping and foot steps towards the clothes. "Oh, while I remember, there is a towel hanging on the wall for you."

"Thank you."

"Do you have it?" Pan wrapped it around herself, her boyishly short hair soaking.

"Yep." She smacked herself mentally. "I mean yes, I do."

"Good." He turned, and looked to her. "Is this the third time I have seen you, clad in nothing but a towel?" Pan looked over her shoulder at him, and blushed. Oh he loved it when she blushed. It reminded him how perfectly verdant she was, and pure.

"Third time exactly, my Lord." She kept her back to him, and started to dab herself. As she heard him, she turned to see him stood before her.

"Allow me." He bowed, and then dabbed her back for her. "I hope you will still allow me to do this, like when we first met."

"I will tell you when to stop." Her face radiated, and she hung her head. Only to hide her smile. But she soon got frustrated when water dribbled down her face from her hair. "Grrr." She automatically shuck her head vigorously, to get rid of the excess water. When she stopped, not only was her hair ruffled, but Seru was laughing. _His laugh was is wonderful. Wait…o oh._ Pan wanted to just disappear again, because she had embarrassed herself, again. She could imagine what her mother would say to that.

"_Pan, do not shake your head around like a dog in the presence of others, especially the Baron!_"

"I am _so_ sorry." She began.

"For making me laugh?" he chuckled, and lifted her chin up. "You are like no other, Lady Son." Now that he thought about it, he was glad the servant had interrupted him. Because if he hadn't, he could have ruined all his chances with the gorgeous creature before him. Forcing himself on her too soon would do him no good. "I shall stand guard outside the door, while you dress." She bowed her head, and then turned to her yellow clothes. "Oh, no. Not those." Pan then saw there was another set of clothes on the bench. Black ones. "I had the servants bring these for you while we clamed that racing heart of yours." He chuckled.

"Forgive me for asking this…but…" she turned to look at him.

"If I didn't like your bold questions, would we be so close?"

"No, I guess not." She blushed, but stood tall just the same. She then smirked, and waved a finger at him. "Just how much of today did you have planned out? Those princess clothes, the kitchen chat, the race, the bet, the steam bath, these clothes. Have you had the _entire_ day planned out?"

"Yes." Pan's mouth fell open. "I like to be organised." He winked at her, and her legs felt like jelly. But she held strong. "I shall see you outside, my Lady." His black and red cloak billowed behind him, as he stepped outside, and pulled the door shut.

Pan quickly dried herself off, and then dried her hair. It looked like she had just got out of bed appearance wise, but was very clean. The minerals in the hot spring did good for not only your skin, but your hair too. As both felt smoother than they had ever been, as she ran her hands through the next silken outfit Lord Seru had picked out for her. Upon holding out in front of her however, three words came to mind.

"Oh, my, gods."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

"Oh, my, gods." Pan looked over the new clothes Lord Seru chose for her, and shuck her head. "No, not I this lifetime." She put them down as if they burned her, and started to put her yellow Arabian trousers and short top back on.

"Ah, Lady Son…did you not find the garments I chose for you?"

"Yes. Right here." She handed them to him. "I think there was a mix up." She chuckled nervously, and kept her eyes closed. Lord Seru looked down at his hands, knowing he had picked out the right clothe for her. "Seems you gave me your wife's clothes by mistake. I wont tell, I promise." She blushed. "Milord." She bowed her head, determined to act around him properly from now on. Lord Seru looked them over, sure he had chosen the right clothes for her. But once he saw the heated blush on her cheeks, he chuckled. So she was shy about wearing such clothes was she? Well, to get out of this situation, he could play along. _Wait, my wife?_

"Wife? Oh Lady Son, I fear you have been misinformed." He chuckled again, mirth dancing in his eyes. "I have no such wife."

_No, he probably doesn't need one with the harem his type all have._

"Oh sorry." She winked at him. "Your, others."

1

2

3

"HA!" Lord Seru broke down into laughter, and had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Huh…?" Pan was confused as his shoulders rose and fell with laughter.

"Oh Lady Son, you jest surly?" he chuckled. "_Others?_ Do you believe me a warlord? Who has masses of women at his disposal?" But her silence and the look in her eyes, made the amused smile leave his face. "You did…didn't you?" she looked down at the floor.

"I…I am sorry. I just thought a man like you would have, you know." She shuffled uncomfortably. "Certain perks with your job. Even my great grandpa Ox did before he fell in love with my great grandma."

"Then let me assure you." He saw the embarrassed I-wish-I-wasn't-here look on her face, and chuckled. "As I have told you, my leadership has taken a great deal of my time. I rarely had enough time to sleep, never mind having 'others'." He tried to repress a laugh, as it would be cruel.

"And you don't have a wife? You're not married?" her eyes were wide, amazed. "You're parents didn't pressure you to marry! At all!"

"No." He chuckled, but felt an inward sadness. Was she really that pressured here? She seemed as if to be married was the norm, for people of his position to have harems of women to be the norm. no wonder she was so persistent on making sure he couldn't see her in the hot spring bath. She thought he was married. "Are yours?" her eyes closed and her bright face fell into a sorrowful frown. Pan walked with him from the steam bath, and inside the palace again. She answered as they walked.

"Yes…yes they do." She mentally recalled some of the more upsetting marriage talks she had been through, especially the more recent ones. "I am 16, well, 15 but 16 soon enough, a girl, and I dress like a boy. I bring dishonour on my family by doing this, and will never be able to secure my future and prosperity if I don't start acting like the woman I am supposed to be." She half quoted her mother, then she did her grandmother. "'I did not live my long life to let one of _my_ granddaughters grow up like a ruffian. It is unspeakable the way you wear your hair short, and barbaric the way you scrap in the dirt with your uncle and his friends. You shouldn't socialise with them in trousers, in the ring, but in a dress, at social events. Only that way will you continue the family name like a true Son, part of _this _family'." She sniffled. "A true Son." Lord Seru listened intently to her, not passing up the opportunity to peer in through a window into her past. They walked back the way he brought her on his back, and Pan stopped at a junction. "To be a true Son, I have to wear long dresses, paint my face white, my eyes pink, my lips red and have hoops and hoops of hair on my head." She struck a pose, her arms out at each side, and she wobbled a curtsey. "Top be a True Son, I must be a true lady." She curtseyed. "I must walk as light as a feather, be as dainty as a flower, and as silent as the night sky." He saw a tear fall down her face. "Silent. How will anyone ever get to know me if I am silent? I am a person, I have thoughts and feelings. But how do I express them if I have to keep quiet, and remain perfectly still? I can't laugh." She listed on her hands. "I can't smile more than two inches, I have to bat my eye lids at anything in trousers, walk in sandals that are _way_ too small for me, and pack myself into ornate dresses that make me have to waddle, not walk. Not to mentions the restrictions those things have on my tail." She fumed. "I must speak when spoken to, be seen not heard, agree with everything, everyone else says." She growled angrily. "And ignore every instinct, every principle and moral in my very core, lower my pride and self respect-" Pan ran her hands up in her short black hair. "Just so that I will seem perfect to marry by someone who is rich enough to provide for me. It doesn't matter who they are, or if they even know me. Oh no." she was on a rampage now. Her feelings about this matter had been bottled up for so long, it was all overflowing from her now. "It doesn't matter that I am an actual person, with my own views and emotions, with my own personality. No, why would that matter!" she growled, scowling at the wall. "I am a girl, a young woman. So obviously I wasn't supposed to feel, or think, or express myself in any way. I wasn't given life to live it. I was brought into existence, to submit to the will of another, a man, and spend every moment of my life searching for the one I would give up my liberties and indipendance for, just to find them and then spend the rest of my life _after that_, tending to their every whim!" her fists clenched at her sides, and she looked like she could kill something. "To please _them_ and give my sweat and blood for _them_! to give _them_ children!" Then, tears welled in her eyes, and her livid stance, softened into a sad one, her arms holding at her shoulders. "It isn't supposed to be that way…am I the only one who sees that? Am I…" she walked forward, and looked up, into a mirror. Her face was red from shouting and crying, and she saw Lord Seru walk behind her. "I just…" she sighed. "When I was little, when my Grandpa Goku Son held me in his arms before bed…he told me stories of…love." He stood behind her, not daring to touch her, encase she broke down again. "Love. He said it was the most important thing in the world, the most powerful thing in the world…and the most perfect thing in the world. With love, anything is possible." She smiled weakly. "That is what he told me as he kissed me at night…but…" she frowned again. "He isn't here anymore. He, was the only one who loved me for who I was. It didn't matter to him if I could walk with two books on my head, or wash the dishes properly. He loved y for me, who I was. What I was didn't matter. Love isn't superficial, he said. Love is pure, forever. So where is it?" for a moment, he thought she had asked him that question. "If love is this great big and powerful force that makes the world go round, where is it? Why cant I…" she hung her head forward. "Why can't I find it?" she laughed, but it made his heart cringe. "Maybe I can't find it…because I'm not looking for it anymore. Maybe, I can't see it, because I gave up on it. Like little children do with the tooth fairy, and invisible friends." Pan sighed again, and looked to the side, her eyes closed. "I just…I thought you married for love…not for anything else. Not because your marriage would be the best thing, or tradition, or even for prosperity or honour. I thought love was the most honourable thing there was? So what is so wrong about wanting to wait, for that one person you love to marry you? And not because you're of age, or it's proper…" she hung her head further forward when his hands held her shoulders. He gave them a squeeze, showing her reassurance, and pulled her back against him slowly, for support.

"Do you have to deal with these pressures often?"

"Every day…every hour. Always…"

"Then forgive me Lady Son, but I feel my dislike for your Grandmother especially growing."

"Well, it's only fair." She chuckled weakly. "I mean, she doesn't like you. You took the palace that belonged to her father, because you're a man and she isn't."

"I am glad I did. To think, I almost didn't. I wouldn't have been offered this place, if I hadn't returned a day early than expected, like I did."

"Returned from where?"

"My travels." Pan sensed that was as detailed as she was going to get, and didn't press it. After all, he was the Baron. She was just a common village girl. It wasn't her place to ask. "Lady Son…"

"Yes?" she then blinked when he turned her to face him. He slowly, so she could see what he was doing, enveloped her body to his, his hands resting innocently on the small of her back and above that, holding her to him.

A hug.

He was hugging her.

"I grieve for your domestic problems. I wish I could assist you in some way…at least…you will not have to deal with those pressures here." His magenta eyes then brightened up, making her raise her eyebrow at him. "That is your answer. Come here."

"Wha, what?"

"If you worked for me, you would have a well paying job. So the prosperity would be cancelled out, and if you came here…" he lifted her chin to look up into his eyes, so soft, so warm. "Then I could shield you from the pains that your family press upon you so unfairly. All you would have to do is come here, and I would protect you from such things. My palace, is your palace. This palace can be my home, _and_ your refuge."

"You…you would do that for me?" her hands rested on his chest, and she looked up to him, feeling a sense of benevolence and omnipotence radiating from him through her.

"You are my friend Pan, and now my closest friend." One hand still held the small of her back, the other rested over her hands on his chest. "As friends, am I not supposed to help you where I can?" the question was rhetorical, and he rested his chin and mouth on the side of her head, gently caressing her with kindness.

"Thank you…" she slipped her arms around his back, and held him, as he held her. "Thank you so much Lord Seru."

"Please…call me Seru. And I will call you Pan."

"…Seru…" his name was like honey as it rolled off her tongue, and just as sweet.

"Pan." The hand that had held hers, now held the back of her head. "Pan?"

"Yes?" she looked up, her tears finally gone and her smile as bright as it had ever been. She had a friend, somewhere to come if she needed to, Seru…she had Seru.

"It is very late." He cooed, and held her hands in his, their bodies still very close. "We should…retire." At first she just smiled, thinking sure, it is late, I am tired….when…she saw the glint in his eyes…_oh no._ "Come. The servants have our room prepared for bed." He took that left turn he didn't take before on their way to the steam room, and led her forward, her face blank from shock.

_He is never going to keep me to that bet earlier, is he?_

But sure enough, he took her up the flights of steps, and to the very top level. She watched as they passed the old room her great grandpa slept in, and went further down the hall. She had never been in this part of the palace before. She had never needed to.

"Seru…" she was unsure about this.

"Come." He assured her, and his warm eyes seemed to dispel all her fears.

The room they entered, was pitch back, so she couldn't see anything.

"Seru." She said worriedly, when his hold on her vanished, and the door behind her closed. She was surrounded in darkness…and it scared her. Where was he? "Seru?"

"I am here Pan." He purred her name, and she felt his tail slither up the outside of her leg. She told herself that he did that, to let her know where he was. Even with his purring. "Fear not, I shall return with night clothes for you." She sweatdropped at that. _No…he wasn't serious…was he?_ Pan panicked, and reached out for him.

but he was gone.

"Seru, I can't see you."

"I am right here." A hand pressed against her back, and she stopped.

His hand…was bare. And against her bare back.

"Seru…" she wanted to ask if he was naked again…but couldn't find her voice.

His hands then put something in her hands, and she was relieved when it was cotton and thick, not to mention long.

"I shall be in the next room, changing." Pan waited until she heard the door shut, and ripped her clothes off as fast as she could, before pulling the night gown over her head.

As she tucked it down, she didn't see the glimmering magenta eyes in the shadows, watching her every move.

Like they had from the moment he had brought her in here, and into his palace too. Her body, even if his view of her was brief, made his animalistic instincts roar wild, and his inner beast rear its head at the sheer sight of her perfect, Aphrodite worthy body.

For unlike Pan, _he_ could see in the dark.

Perfectly in fact.

Perfectly.

Pan stood there for a moment, waiting. Seeing this, Seru coiled the end of his tail around the door handle, and slid it open, then shut.

"Seru?"

"I am here now." he walked behind her, and took her hand. She looked towards him blindly, as he led her to the vast silken bed. He smirked as she actually moaned upon sinking into it. "You like my bed?"

"Hell yeah! Not even Grandpa's bed was like this!" he watched as she stated to jump up and down playfully on the bed, and giggling like a child again. But when he chuckled too, she stopped, like a rabbit in the headlights. "Oh my Gods…I didn't mean to do that. I am so sorry." Pan then yelped as she was pinned to the bed, his heavy body pressed ontop of her. She only felt trousers on him now, as his arms pinned her shoulders, and one of her shoulders was now bare from the jumping around. Her hands also rested on his HUGE biceps, making her blush, and every ripple of his muscular chest and six pack, imprinted upon her body through the cotton night dress.

She thought it was thick, obviously not thick enough.

But when he lowered between her legs, her mind screamed at her, recalling Trunks' warning.

"Pan." He purred. "You apologies for too often." He chuckled, and his tail snaked under her, forcing her to arch her back against him…as his tail sought out her own. She felt the tip of his tail around the base of her tail, and she moaned loudly.

"No, no Seru, don't."

"Hush." He whispered in her ear, and coiled the end of his tail around hers. He then slid it down he tail, and intertwined his tail with hers. "That is all I wanted." He pulled it out to one side, and moved to lay on her other. He pulled her with him, and laid on his back. This heaved Pan to lay her hand and head on his shoulder and chest, while their tails came from the outside of their bodies, coiling together at the ends between them. "I have never met another with a tail…" he confessed softly, and Pan snuggled up to him. She felt so safe, even after the little misunderstanding a few moments ago. She thought he was going to 'try it on'. But she remembered who he was, and how much of a pure hearted gentleman he was.

_Bless him. All he wanted was to hold my tail with his. If he hasn't ever met anyone with a tail before, he must have been very lonely. I take for granted that my father, uncle, Trunks and Vegeta all have the same tail as me. He was alone all this time…_ these thoughts made her hold onto him even more, as if to comfort him.

Seru smiled at this, and returned the gesture, holding her back in his powerful ivory arm. Pan felt something feather soft tickle at her nose, and she giggled.

"Then we really are two of a kind. Other than my family and the Ouji's. But still." She giggled again, and blew his hair out of her face. "You have longer hair than me."

"You have more of a temper in battle than me."

"You are more graceful than me."

"You are perfect as you are."

"Perfect? I don't think so. I-" for the second time that day, he stopped her words with actions. His free arm, not holding her, his fingers lifted her chin up, and he placed a soft, tender kiss on her cheek again.

But this kiss was closer to her lips…

She blushed from the 'friendly' kiss, and knew she had lost the fight.

"Yes, perfect. And that I admire." He kissed her cheek again, and laid back. "I appreciate perfection more than any other, I assure you."

"Seru?"

"Yes Pan?"

"…Thank you. For everything. _You_ are the perfect one…" her eyes grew heavy, and closed.

"Thank you. And I would do it all again, willingly and freely, if ever asked of me. But only from you of course." He smiled as he felt her burry her face in his Herculean chest. "Good night Pan."

"Good night…" Their tails curled together even more, even though hers was slender and monkey like, and his thick and lizard in nature. His free hand crept onto his chest, and his fingers intertwined with hers…this alone was a testament, of what kind Pan didn't know. And not only because she was asleep now. Seru blew some of his own hair from her face, and craned his mighty neck over, just to place another kiss on her face, before closing his own eyes, and smiling in his sleep.

_This feels…so right…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Mmmmm._ Pan groaned, so comfortable in the silken bed.

_Wait…silk sheets? Comfy bed? This isn't my bed!_ Pan snapped her eyes open and sat up.

"Good morning." His voice chuckled at her softly, and she snapped her head round. The first thing she had noticed was that the curtains were open now so if she turned…she could see him.

She suppressed a disappointed growl when he was fully dressed in his black Arabian robes, including his face veil. But she saw the purple eye markings, his ivory skin and warm magenta eyes. "I feared you would sleep half the day away, again." She smiled and straightened her nightdress, as it had come over her knees. She blushed.

Pan had spent the entire night asleep, in this man's bed. He had held her, and she had held him back. She was not a light sleeper, she knew. That was how he had managed to get up and dressed without her waking up.

"Morning." After feeling something, she looked down between them, and saw their tails were still entwined.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She said shyly.

"Good." Just then, her stomach roared loudly, and she hung her head forward, her eyes closed and her face bright red. _Does someone up there want me to keep screwing up or something! I can't BELIEVE I just let my stomach growl like that! I must be so pathetic to him now…_ Lord Seru chuckled however, and lifted her chin with a gentle hand. A gentle, covered in material gloves hand, but still. It made her look up into his magenta eyes, which soothed her worries. Though she was still embarrassed. Especially when her stomach roared again, and louder.

"Damn it." She cursed, but he wouldn't let her look away.

"Hungry?"

"…slightly…"

"I have arranged for us to take breakfast on the veranda. And I have taken the liberty, of ordering for you. Is that a problem?"

"What? Oh no. not at all." She blushed. "But erm…well…I don't know if it has anything to do with my grandpa or not…but I have always taken after him with my appetite…"

"Is it a healthy one? For I have ordered a large amount of food for you."

"Just me?"

"Yes, I fear I do not eat…in the morning." He then just gazed at her wit those warm magenta eyes of his, and Pan was captivated by him. "Pan, did you not say once you father was a teacher? As well as a blacksmith?"

"…I can't remember if I did…but he is. Both I mean." She chuckled weakly. _Way to sound intelligent Pan._

"Then do you not have school today?"

"Oh boy…my father, is going, to kill me!" Pan jumped up and ran around the room. "Ah! Where are my clothes!"

"You have worn them. So they have been taken away by the maids." Seru slowly slid off the bed, and leaned against the bed post.

Now that there was light, Pan could finally see what his room looked like.

But to be honest, it didn't look all that different.

The walls, the ceiling, the drapes, and wooden and felt furniture were all chaos black. The floor was a dark, almost black mahogany rough wood, as was all the furniture, and the bed made her eyes bug out of her head. It was HUGE! It looked the size of a small room by itself, with black bed curtains drawn back to each of the four bed posts with golden tie backs, even with golden coloured tassels on the ends, with the large black silk sheets. Probably fine Japanese silk from the capital.

"Then…may I have some clothes? Just to borrow." She added, smiling through her panic. Her father would have a fit as it was for spending the night with Lord Seru. Just think how much wore it would be, if she didn't return with her clothes either…

"Yes, you may." He laughed behind his hand. "I would not send you away unclothed, Pan. What would people think of me…of us." He smirked dashingly at her, and his eyes showed it all. Pan saved herself by looking out to the veranda, though her cheeks had a thick pink huge of embarrassment over them.

"I can only imagine."

"Milord?" a knock came at the door. Pan jumped when Seru was suddenly stood right next to her.

"Enter." He commanded, and his voice was quite stern…

"Breakfast is served Milord. Will you and the young Miss be taking it on the Veranda?" The girl was dressed in a plain cream kimono, her black hair tied up on her head, and she was a scrawny thing. But she looked in her late 20's. Her eyes were closed, and she looked always to the ground.

"Yes we shall. And 'the young Miss, is Lady Son to you."

"Yes Milord." She quickly carried a tray of food in with her, and three more carbon copies of her brought another tray each with them. Pan watched as they placed them all on an ornate wooden table on the veranda, and left silently.

"Shall we?" Pan looked to his outstretched hand, and blushed. _He is such a gentleman..._ She felt a sad feeling grow in the pit of her stomach, but dismissed it. It was probably nothing. She took his hand, and let him lead her out onto the Veranda.

"Thank you." He pushed her into the table and then took his own seat next to her.

"Please, help yourself."

"Oh, thank you." She took a plate from the side, and buttered herself a slice of bread slowly as she spoke. She didn't want to look like a barbarian eating before him.

Funny.

She never cared how she looked when she ate before. "Like you said before, I am probably late for school as it is. And my father _is_ my teacher…how you knew that I don't know…but he will be worried about me at least. I should go." She began to stand, when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What if I were to tell you, that he knows where you are?" Pan sat down again.

"Well, he was there when I came with you yesterday. So he will _know_ where I _was_. But he will be expecting me at school."

"I thought girls didn't go to school."

"They do…just not to learn educational subjects." She scoffed. "Sowing, dancing, proper edicate, singing…makeup practise…courting and matchmaking advice…but not me." She said proudly, and poured a glass of milk. "I learn real studies with the boys."

"So you are a scholar?"

"…no…I'm not smart really…" _I might have well have said ug ug, me want wheel…I am such a loser._ "But I am the best at metal work. Since I help my father in his workshop."

"I did take the luxury of examining this fine piece of skill." She couldn't believe it when he held up her Bamboo Katana out of nowhere. "15 times did you say?"

"Yes."

"An alternative birthday present for a women, don't you think?

"The best present I have ever had." Pan reached out for the sword, but he held it back.

"Is this the only one you have made?"

"Yes. My grandmother saw how good my sword was." She stated proudly. "And how envious even Vegeta was of it. He even asked me to make him one. But Grandma put a stop to it with my mother." She sighed. "So I haven't made another since. I even had to wait until they are out in town or at the Ouji dress shop before sneaking down to help out with Papa."

"I see. And your father has no quarrel with this? He allows you to be yourself?"

"He is a little more laid back then everyone else. I think he likes me being boyish." She chuckled. "I am his only child. So I guess it's like having a son and a daughter all in one for him. I scrap around with him like a son, but make him smile like a daughter. At least, that is what he told me." She then took a bite out of her toast. _Mmmm yummy! Not even momma's bread is this good. Not even fresh from the backers._

"I can understand that. You are very good to play with." He chuckled, almost making her choke on her milk.

"Heh heh yeah…"

"And you are exceptionally good at bringing out the best in people." He looked to her. "Making them smile."

"Thank you." She blushed and nibbled on her toast shyly.

"So what do you study? Metal work…and?" he asked, while he unsheathed her sword. What a powerful thing, smooth and flawless…

"Reading and writing as basics, the history of the Village. Oh, I love mythology and legends." She said with stars in her eyes. "And I love English. Last week we had to read a love story and comment on it the next day and…" she blushed. "It was ok…" she had gone off on one again. _I just keep getting worse and worse._ She whined mentally.

"You enjoy reading? I find that interesting." He placed the katana on the table, and leaned on the chair arm closer to her.

"Oh I try to read anything I can get my hands on. So mostly my father's books and scrolls."

"I have a library here. My own collection now shares haven with your Great Grandfather's novels. I have collected works from all my travels, and I have been many, many places. You are more than welcome to use it at your leisure." She finished her milk and toast, and smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you so much. You have given me an open invitation, a place to stay if I need it, and now your library too."

"And my company and council, if you ever need it." He placed a hand over hers, and held it gently.

"You haven't even asked for anything in return."

"Just seeing you smile and having your company is payment enough. I have told you I enjoy your presence greatly already, have I not?"

"Yes, you have." She placed her own hand over his. "Thank you for the breakfast. But I really should get to school."

"Very well. Your 24 hours has expired after all."

"It isn't that." She said very quickly, making him smile. "I just, well, should really…I have enjoyed being here."

"I am glad hear it." He stood and cupped both her hands in his. "Come, I have some new clothes for you to wear."

"Thank you, but what I wore yesterday is fine, really. You have already given me so much. I couldn't-" he pressed his gloved finger over her lips.

"Do not be so modest. I wish to give you these things. So do me the honour, and accept my gifts." He then led her back into his room, holding her hand in his.

Remembering her reaction to what he selected for her yesterday, he made a different kind of choice today. Although, yesterday's unworn choice was laid on the bed next to a bag. "Here. Try these on. I will be in the next room."

"Thank you!" she called after him, as he vanished through a slid door. Pan quickly changed, and found a silver framed mirror against the wall. "…Seru you cheeky…" she rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh Seru? I am dressed." She folded her arms and waited for him to walk in. "I think, there has been another mix up." She was having difficulty containing her laughter. And from the way he was trying to protest his innocence by looking up at the ceiling, she knew he had done it on purpose.

"Mix up? What ever do you mean?"

Pan stood, wearing an exact replica of what he was wearing. Material flat shoes, black Arabian robes of trousers, and long sleeved shirt, with a black under shirt beneath it. A red sash tied at her side, flowing down her right hip, red hand bands over the ends of her sleeves, and her black skin tight material gloves. Not to mention the long red under and black over cloak that billowed out behind her. Pan decided against putting the veil and head piece on. So you could see her challenging, yet good amused smirk, and her dark brown eyes twinkling with mirth at him. Her boyishly short black hair that she had had since she was four, was slightly ruffled, making her look quite dark in her outfit. "I see no mix up."

"Seru, I do believe these are _your_ clothes." She put her hands on her hips, and watched as he stalked behind her.

"Perhaps…I thought you had no problem wearing male clothes? Is this any different? And besides." He put his hands below hers, on her waist, and smoothed them onto her back. "These robes are breathable, and have a hole in the back." Pan's eyes fluttered slightly as his hands found her fluffy brown appendage, and eased it out. "For your tail. Much more suitable then any dress, don't you think?" He whispered in her ear, and Pan had to fight hard not to lose control of herself.

"I look like a Red Ribbon." She looked over her shoulder at him, moth smirking.

"Is that so bad?"

"I look like you." Her eyes then half closed, as he held her shoulders and leaned his face closer to hers. Only his veil and the smallest amount of air separated their lips.

"Is that so bad?"

"Milord?"

"Damn it." He stood tall, still holding her shoulders. "I am going to kill the next servant who interrupts us." He chuckled to her, before walking to the door. _Interrupts us? What exactly does he think they keep interrupting?_ She cleared her throat, and raised a brow when she saw him slid the door open, and his head vanish around it. "What!" he spat, and then seemed to lower his voice.

"Yes Milord. They are outside, demanding the release of Lady Son."

"Tell them she is on her way out."

"Yes Milord."

"Problem?" Pan asked, as she had not been able to hear anything they said.

"It seems, you will be greeted upon your departure. I shall accompany you. Do not forget your sword." Pan showed him she already had it sheathed inside her sash. "And Pan." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked deep into her eyes. "Do not forget your are always welcome here. Even if you just need to spend the night away from home, come to me."

"Thank you."

"And I have been wondering. When is your official 16th birthday?"

"One week, six days from now."

"Excellent. As is the ball." He lifted her chin with one finger. "That you shall be attending, remember? I will make it a night of celebration for you. You must come, say you will come." He didn't beg, but she couldn't say no.

"Ok, I'll be there. I said I would before."

"Good. I will make the arrangements." Pan was about to step through the door. "Wait, your bag." He lifted a bag from the bed, and handed the strap to her. "To put your clothes in when you next change."

"Thank you." She threw it over her shoulder, and looked down between them.

The end of her long brown furry monkey tail, was being held out of sight between their cloaks, by a larger white smooth dragon tail. For some reason, this action felt special to her, and she smiled to herself. But he saw it.

"Come, we are expected." They didn't hold hands. They just walked side by side, looking forward with their tails secretly intertwined out of sight. This continued until they reached the top of the entrance steps, all 100 of them.

And Pan froze.

"Hide me." She panicked.

Every member of the Son family, was stood at the bottom of the stairs. Gohan seemed to be holding tightly onto Chichi, and Goten onto Videl. Trunks and Uub were there too, not knowing whether to wait, of run to her too. Uub looked very on edge. "Forget my father, my Grandmother, is going, to kill me." She scampered behind him, all 7 foot of him, and hoped they hadn't seen her.

"PAN CHI CHI SON!"

"Mommy." She whimpered behind him. "S S Seru?"

"Yes?" he was actually quite disturbed. He never imagined Pan would get so scared of her own family.

"D D Does s she h ha have a f f frying p p pan?"

"I do believe so."

"Eeep!" she yelped, and he felt her make desperate fists in robe behind him.

"PAN CHI CHI SON! YOU GET DOWN THOSE STAIRS RIGHT NOW!"

"If I could fly…" she whimpered.

"Pan." Seru said sternly, and made her look up. He was looking over his shoulder at her, and his eyes looked unfamiliarly cold… "I will not stand here and let that woman frighten you so. Come, I will walk with you."

"Oh…boy…" She held her trembling hands behind her back, but Seru saw them. This seemed to aggravate him more, and he stared bloody murder at Chichi, who stepped back from shock. But she started up again.

Pan slowly walked next to him down the stairs. "One step at a time, keep going, she can't be _that_ angry."

"PAN! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!"

"Ok, she is. I can't do this." Pan turned on her heels, and tried to go back up the stairs.

By this point, Seru was furious and lifted her off her feet.

"Pan, I have fought you in battle. I have seen what you are capable of, and you weren't even fully aware of your abilities. And yet, you fear an old woman. Why?"

"You try seeing her as an old woman when she is scream at you with a frying pan in her hand!" Seru simply growled, and jumped up in the air. They seemed to jolt forward, and before she knew it, Seru was stood at the bottom of the stairs, and right in front of Chichi. "Heh heh…hi Grandma. Good morning."

"Don't you good morning me!" she pointed at her with the frying pan, and Seru didn't like how aggressive she was acting. "You take off, with _him_, skip a full day of school, parade around on the family stallion, though the town, don't tell anyone where you are going, or when you will be back, _and then_ try to skip yet _another_ day of school! So do not _good morning _me, you lady!" she then sneered. "I take that back. You are _no_ young lady! Look at you! Just look at what you are wearing!"

"Momma, this isn't the time or the place." Gohan tried for her, but Chichi ignored him.

"You don't even look like my granddaughter. You look like a man, and one of them! You disgrace the family name! Your Grandpa Goku will be turning in his grave. If Goku was here-"

"Don't talk about Grandpa like that!" Seru was caught off guard when pan snapped, and forced herself out of his arms, and to his feet. "If Goku was here, he would tell _you_ to back off!"

"How dare you!"

"No! I dare damn well! Goku always told me I was just fine being who I was. He loved me for who I was. He never one tried to change me. In his eyes, I was always his granddaughter, and a Son. Just for being who I am. I can't change who I am, for anyone. I come in this shape, in this size, and in this colour. You can't take me to Ms Ouji and get me refitted, or style me into fashion, or make me the perfect or trade me in for another. I come as I am, take me or leave me!" Pan had never bitten back, never. So everyone was speechless, even Chichi. Though she still scowled. "I look like a man? I look different I agree. Sometimes, I wish I was born a boy. Then people would listen to me, and wouldn't pick at me, and try to change me." Her voice started to waver. "I will never be the granddaughter you want me to be. I will never make you proud, I know that. Yes, my hair is short, yes, I wear trousers, yes, I can fight. Because I was taught, to fight. Goku, taught me how to fight. He said, 'never give up, always fight back'. For almost 16 years I have had to put up with this, and it is breaking me in half. I can't even honestly say I am happy at home anymore." She whimpered. "And it isn't because of Papa, or so much Momma. But you."

"So it is all my fault, is it?" Chichi reared back. "All I want to do is make you into a eligible wife."

"Exactly!" Pan screamed. "A wife! Not a person, not women, a wife! Well, forget that! I am through with putting up with you all pressuring me, and even though the majority of it comes from you, Momma isn't innocent either." Pan looked to her mother, and then back to Chichi."

"You leave your mother out of this. She has done nothing wrong. And how dare you talk to your elders with such disrespect!" Chichi scowled at Seru. "And I bet this ugly leaf you have turned is all thanks to your newest choice of company."

"I suggest, you think very carefully on your next words, Lady Ox." Lord Seru stepped forward, his eyes no longer magenta, but blood red. He had stood back, and listened to all the pain from Pan's lips once already, but to hear the true depth of her problems, and to see the reactions of her grandmother, he was livid! He had already counted over 400 different ways he wanted to slice this woman in two. "I have not influenced the feelings of Lady Son, how could I? when these emotions and woes are so strong, from festering within her for years. And if you try to aim your attack upon myself." He clenched his fists at his side, and they all heard his knuckled crack. He towered over the aged woman, and she looked up into his demonic scarlet eyes. "Then I will be forced to retaliate. You see, the reason Lady Son was in my company, was for a number of reason. When we fought for the honour of the Ouji family, and yours, we made a wager. If I were to lose, Vegeta Ouji would become my second in command. Pan knew this would secure your village's safety and involvement in all my affairs. But if Pan were to lose, she would escort me around my new palace, for 24 hours. However, none of us expected a draw, which did occur. Therefore, we both got our reward. Ouji is my second, and Pan had to give her services to me for 24 hours."

"And showing you around the palace, involved traipsing around the town on horseback like a madman?" Chichi shot back.

"The conditions of my winnings, entailed total obedience from Pan, to myself. I challenged her to a race, and a race, we had. And as far as I knew, your family were fully aware of Pan's absence, and the reason behind it. Am I not correct, Videl? I did after all spend that very morning waiting for Pan conversing on that very arrangement." Chichi turned to face Videl, who frowned.

"He is telling the truth Chichi. I knew where she was."

"As did I." Gohan vouched. "And we are her parents."

"That doesn't explain Pan's attire or behaviour. For today, or the past 15 or so years."

"I think you have said enough."

"Oh really?" Chichi put her hands on her hips. She was not one to back down, ever. "And why would you say that?"

"Because your harsh words and actions, have driven the Lady Son into the woods. Weeping, if I remember correctly." He spat, he had never been so furious. It was heartbreaking to see Pan slip away into the shadows, and jump over the palace walls into the woods.

"OOoo that girl!" Chichi growled. "All I want is for her to be a proper young lady!"

"She is a proper young lady. Being in her company, I can validate that." Seru folded his arms, to stop himself from lashing out and snapping her neck. It was so tempting.

"Really? A young Lady? At 15, I was married to Goku, and pregnant. Pan is nearly 16, with not a glimmer of a proposal for her. Can you explain that, Lord Seru? You seem to think you know better than her own family and Grandmother. I don't know your culture or how society works where you came from, but it certainly isn't the same as it is here."

"So to prove she is a proper young Lady, she must be wed. Or proposed to by a suitor. One that can support her affluently, and either maintain, or improve upon her class. Is that what you are saying, Lady Ox?"

"Exactly. At last, we are on the same page." For a few moments, there was silence. Seru and Chichi glared at each other, and Gohan edged closer, worried for his mother's safety, when.

"Very well." Chichi blinked in confusion, as Seru simply stood up straight, and brushed himself off casually. "I accept." The confusion Chichi felt spread through the remaining Son and Co audience.

"You accept…what?" Chichi sheathed the handle of her frying pan in her sash, one eyebrow firmly raised.

"Lady Ox." Seru bowed. "You have yourself a marriage." It took a moment, and they still couldn't understand what on earth he was talking about. "_I_ will marry Pan, Lady Ox. I, will marry her."


	9. Chapter 9

Rain poured down in thick droplets, throwing mist up from the river upon impact. Ripples barely had chance to form, before they were distorted by more falling water. The weather had changed so dramatically, water pounding down upon the flesh of a woe ridden girl. She my only had been in her mid to late teens, tall, brad shoulders. Pretty little thing.

But only enough, the water made black male clothing cling to her body like a second skin, and wind whipped at her, throwing the water in her face. With loss of vision, the girl still ran on, branches reaching out and catching cruelly against her cloak and garments. The cape tore away from her, and rough snags appeared up her arms and down her legs. Her sides were also ravished, and a minor cuts grazed her hands as she pushed the apposing branches blocked her path.

Which path that was, she didn't know nor care.

Run.

Just run.

No other thoughts entered her mind, as her feet carried her at an inhuman pace. A long brown tail drenched sprayed water behind her, flailing in the wind.

She didn't stop running for a long time. Not until her lungs felt heavy, her heart ached with every rapid beat, and most her muscles protested from the strain. Her legs buckled, and she fell to her knees. Next her hands supported her, and at last she opened her hazel eyes. Tears seeped from her eyes, mixing with the rainwater running down her face from the monsoon, and fell into the river beneath her. As she looked down into the raging clear water, she saw her own face. Her skin had gone pale from the cold, her raven hair was clad to her head from the rain, and her hands shuck as she gripped at the floor.

Her eyes.

Such torture and woe took strong presence in her eyes. The same eyes that used to hold joy, excitement, lust for the fight and the challenge, and mischief. But sob after broken sob hitched in her throat, as she simply watched the mess that was her own reflection whimper softly. She didn't know how long she just looked, possibly hours, as if her eyes had been fixed upon the face. Her face.

This girl was Pan Chichi Son. Girl, who would never be a Lady. Not for her mother, her grandmother, her father, her uncles. No one. Only one person had ever called her by the title Lady…

"Lady Son." At first she didn't think she had actually heard him. it was only logical that her mind would make her remember the gentle caress of his concerned voice, his rich accent and the magical way his voice was like an actual embrace. There was something so reassuring about his voice, like he would take command and make everything better. "Lady Son…" she flinched as large gloved hands held her shoulders. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder and looked up into the soft, yet heartbroken magenta eyes of the very Lord that seemed to be the only light in her cruel night. The only fire to warm her.

"Seru…" her voice was croaky, and she hiccupped soon after. He carefully pulled her up to her feet, where she fell forward against him. Her hands were on his chest, and he had his arms wrapped tight around her.

"Lady Son…oh Pan." She saw those eyes look over her, evaluating for damage. His search brought him back to her eyes, where he saw all the pain she was suffering. Pan whimpered, and shivered. Whether it was from the cold, or her emotional stress, she didn't know.

He was here. She was hurt, alone, wallowing in her sorrows, and he was here. He was like a dark guardian angel, dressed in black Arabian robes with a veil over his mouth and nose, in the place of a halo, a harp, a white tunic and brilliant white wings.

But that didn't matter.

The sight of him, stood tall, strong, strong for her. It was touching. He was here.

He had come to pull her from the edge of the cliff, to stop her falling into despair. And he was here, holding her, looking to her with warm, worried eyes that seemed to be in pain. But she could see he was pained by her pain, not his own. He cared. He truly cared. Like no other. Like no other…

He was like no other…

Seru cradled her to him, holding her back with one hand, and gently eased her face to rest against his chest. She sniffled and accepted this act of kindness, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Pan closed her eyes, feeling warmth radiating from his chest, even through his robes. Then she felt something dry around her shoulders, and opened her eyes. _He took of his cloak for me. _His long red and black cape now hung baggily around her shoulders, and he held it like a canopy over her head. He however, was mercilessly drenched wet through by the rain. "It is raining Pan. You shouldn't be outside like this. You could get ill." And that was all it took. That final verbal show of concern, the act of selflessness, shielding her from the cold and not himself, it was just too much. Pan wailed and buried her fast in his chest. She clung to him like she could never let go, and he closed his eyes in pain.

He hated this, seeing her weak and vulnerable. And knowing there is nothing he can do about it.

Not _yet_ anyway…

"Th th thank y you." She whimpered through sobs, and slowly smiled as her sopping tail felt something warm intertwine with it. She didn't need to look to know his tail was now linked with hers. Like a special tribute of their friendship.

"There is no need for thanks, I do this willingly. And I always will." Pan sobbed, and felt Lord Seru shift her hold on him. She now stood by his left side, her arms still looped tightly around his waist. He held the cape over her to, to his side now, and their tails were still wrapped together. Even with the size difference. "And now I shall escort you home. I would never forgive myself if you were to fall ill." He said softly, like a caress of its own. When she tensed, he held her tail tighter, to reassure her. "I have spoken with your family. They agree they have been overzealous with the prospect of marrying you away. They shall no longer pressure you so ardently. I have seen to that." His words were truth, for the most part, and were such an anchor for her right now, she beamed through her tears, struggling not to cry anymore. She didn't want to cry, not for him.

"…thank you…" Pan barely whispered, and rested her head under his arm, content to use him as her life line to tranquillity, for now.

Lord Seru walked her back through the woods, slowly, in silence as neither had anything they needed to say. And Pan was just happy to feel him, to have him with her.

When they got back to the Son home, she stopped. Videl looked at her longingly from the doorway, something grave bothering her. Pan assumed it was a guilty conscious. If only she knew…

"You will not attend school for the rest of the week." She looked up to him. I was very off topic after all. "The monsoon has had an adverse affect upon the school grounds. It is no longer fit enough for educational purposes."

"Oh…" was all she could say. She looked back to her mother, who had tears in her eyes. _Could she be sorry?_ The thought was nice. She wanted to have her mother back, without the pressures. And she had every confidence in Seru, that he had indeed handled the situation perfectly as always and fixed everything.

"I have to go away for a while…" at that, she snapped her head up to him, eyes open in alarm and she was clearly upset. "Just for a few days. I must meet one of my generals by the mountain pass. I should take two days, if that. I give you my word I shall end my business as swiftly as the Gods permit. After all…" he leaned down, a warm smiling sense coming from his soft, glowing magenta eyes. "What on this earth could possibly have more appeal to me, than being in your presence? For I treasure nothing more." She smiled slowly, and gave him a tight, life squeezing hug. Which he retuned with as much need. This however, made the cape he had been holding fall down over the two, and they looked to each other under it. It started slowly at first, then got louder. At first Pan had a quick giggle, and Seru smirked, struggling to keep his composure. Then, they erupted in chuckles, foreheads pressed together (Seru had to lean down to achieve this), and eyes closed.

"Come back soon Seru." She opened her eyes, still twinkling from laughing with him. He opened his eyes, and nodded slightly.

"And will you be waiting for me?"

"Always." She blushed as she realised how that sounded. Little did she know, it was just what Seru wanted to hear. It made his chest swell and his smile broaden.

"Then I will come back at twice the advised speed." Their faces were dangerously close, and Pan felt that blush grow over her cheeks and nose. She blinked, once, twice, and actually battered her eyes. Seru was very pleased at this, and leaned forward…

"PAN!" Her eyes snapped open, her embarrassment bigger than the size of her head, and the cape was whipped off. Chichi stood there, holding the cape and glaring not at her, but at Seru.

"I think it is time Pan got out of those wet clothes. You wouldn't want her to get sick, would you?"

"Of course not." He spat, and hated that woman even more.

"Good. Pan. Get inside, dinner is on the table. And you good sir." Chichi made a point to stand between them both, glaring up at him. "I think you should leave on that business of yours. Now."

"I think I shall." He then looked over to Pan, who smiled apologetically. He winked at her, and smirked when she looked down with a blush. "For the sooner I depart. The sooner I shall return. Until we meet again, _Lady_ Son." He stepped round Chichi, which at his height wasn't hard, and held Pan's hand. He bowed, and kissed the back of her hand through the veil. She shivered and saw stars in her eyes as she looked back to him, stood once more. She then tried to courtesy, and wobbled off balance. She was so embarrassed, but he didn't care. He then gasped her hand, and gave her a warriors good bye, a bear hug. "Farewell Pan." He whispered in her ear, and reluctantly walked away from her.

Pan was stunned. It was only the frustration from the situation, and the rain that made Chichi drag Pan inside. It was so strange, that he was able to have that affect on her, change her mood so easily. _Lord Seru…you are truly an angel…_


	10. Chapter 10

_This is strange. Something is gravely wrong here._ Pan was sat in the kitchen, her elbows on the table, her nose downwards hidden behind her fists which held her cheeks, and her hazel eyes watched as her family got on with their daily lives. Her Papa had kissed her head from behind and gone straight out to collect some coals for the workshop, and not said anything to her. Her Momma had her back to her, scraping the vegetables for dinner later on the counter in the wooden bucket, washing them in the water. She hummed to herself with content, but said nothing to her. And even stranger, was her Grandmother. After the affair a few days ago (today, she didn't dare yesterday), she had acted…cheerful. And yet furious at the same time. Furious she expected, but she didn't expect for it to be directed at _someone else._ _Not_ her. At one point in the morning Pan had gotten really brave, and asked if she _was_ angry with her. But she pulled her into a great big hug, said "Of course not my little lamb." That freaked her out. She hadn't been called 'little lamb' since she was 4. Some thing really odd was going on here…

They hadn't said anything. Nothing like "Pan, you acted irresponsible, and we deserve an apology." Or, "It is time we talked about your behaviour." She had expected hell, and stayed in her room all day yesterday. But hell, there wasn't any punishments with her name on it, no back breaking chores (which she didn't find too hard like everyone else, only the boredom made it a punishment), and not one dress in her wardrobe. All her things were in place, all her tunics, each Gi in place, her bamboo and the bag Seru had left here with were untouched and on her bed. She hadn't looked in that bag yet, but she was way to wigged out to even peer over at it.

But back to the kitchen, and the family enigma.

_If someone doesn't say something soon, I am going to scream! Who are you? And what have you done with the Son family!_

"Momma." She said out of no where, making Videl jump.

"Oh, Panny. You gave me a fight dear." She looked away from her bowl, tucking her long hair behind her ears. "Can I get you anything?"

_O.o…get ME something? Erm…I am over freaked out, and well into scared._

"Momma…what is wrong?"

"Wrong dear?" She looked perfectly innocent, and started to dry her hands with the side towel. Videl walked round to her, and sat neck to her. Pan sat up straight, waiting for…well…anything.

"Well…I thought that…" she looked her mother over. _Well if they aren't going to say anything…why should I?_ "Don't I have any chores to do today?"

"Chores? Oh no dear." She chuckled. "Goten is well on with them today."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Meaning, the _whole _list?"

"Yes dear."

"To himself? On top of his own chores?" Videl chuckled.

"Yes dear."

"…and…I have _no_ chores…at all?"

"No. Oh wait, could I ask you a favour?"

"Sure." Pan was still suspicious. Her mother never asked her a favour, she was _told_. That is what mothers do.

"Could you take this order to the Ouji and Son dress makers. I have do pattern a new design for the Krillin. He has ordered a present for his wife, as an anniversary present. I have to prepare the food for tonight, so I would appreciate it." She smiled. "But if you can't, then I will ask Goten after he has done his chores."

"No I'll do it." _Who are you and what have you done with my mother. _Pan thought, wondering if her mother had been possessed.

"Good. Oh, here it is." Videl fished around in her robes, and handed her a very small roll pf parchment. "All the measurements are there, and the colour scheme. Bulma said she would start making it today, and I will finish to tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll…go and do this then." Pan stood up, put the parchment in her sash, and brushed herself off. Today she wore material black pumps, an orange Gi with an under blue tunic. But it was thin, and she had torn the sleeves off to make them jagged at her shoulders. There was a special symbol on the front and the back, showing tribute to her dead teacher…her Granpa Goku. Her hair was ruffled, and she had blue wrist bands on. Her sash was more feminine and longer than what her grandfather would have worn, and her tail was far longer, giving her more feline looks than a monkey façade.

"Oh, and your father is really busy today." _Here it comes. So stay out of his way._ "So if you are up to it, he could sure use some help." Her eyes boggled open, and her jaw hung of its hinges.

"…what?"

"I said-"

"No I know what you said." _I just don't believe it._ "I'm off. Bye!" Pan didn't want her mother to have the chance to change her mind, so she ran out the house, to find Smokey wasn't tied up front. _Probably with Grandma Chichi at the Lady's bath house. _

Pan slowly smiled. Today hadn't been as bad as she thought, better than she could have dreamed. No one was angry with her, people in the market streets all smiled and waved to her, Broli didn't even look at her from his stand, 17 threw her a hot sweet bread bun for breakfast, free of charge, and as she passed Vegeta and his new Red Ribbon clan come Ouji elites in training on horses, Vegeta smirked knowingly at her, and all the RR soldiers bowed submissively at her. As weird as that was, it lifted her spirits. This is how life should be, she thought. Free from marriage this, and, marriage that. Today, everyone was treating her as Pan, not a marriage bargaining chip, not a prize, not an object. Just Pan. She was, Just Pan.

By the time she walked into the dress maker shop her mother and Mrs Ouji owned, she had a big grin on her face and her head held high.

"…and if I just put a pin here, then it should lift up the shoulders, and enhance the bust line for you. As I know you young girls prefer to…Pan!" Mrs Ouji, the blue haired woman who never seemed to age over 20, beamed at her with those cerulean eyes of hers. "I was looking forward to see you. About time I should say."

"Oh, erm, sorry? My mother just sent me here with-"

"Oh pish posh, I know why you are here, young Lady." She giggled like she was still in school, a blissful look in her face, and looked to her customer. "Oh Marron, would you care to take that off so I can use it as a template for your dress dear? You can go now. I will have it ready for you to collect tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mrs Ouji." The blonde haired bombshell bowed her head, and stepped off the foot stool. She walked up to Pan, and pouted at her. "You are so lucky." She then smiled, and gave her a big hug.

"Marron, what are you talking abou-"

"Marron!"

"Coming Mother!" Marron scooted off behind a screen, and quickly changed from the plain brown dress template and pins, into a lush pink oriental dress with blossoms erupting up the front, and sleeves that hung down to her ankles. She wrapped them around her umbrella, and bowed before leaving to her waiting mother.

"My my, that girl has the best height on her I have ever seen. Just like her mother." Bulma chuckled, appearing behind her with her slimming blue and white sleeved kimono. Her hair was tied in two hoops at the back, her fringe framed her face and two bangs at either side of her face, coming down to her chest. The hoops were held in place with blue, patterned ornament chop sticks, and had golden carvings in them. A present from Vegeta probably. "So. You're turn."

"I-what!"

"Oh don't by shy dear."

"But I-wait you don't understa-" her protests were useless as the woman who had the grit about her to tame Vegeta, dragged her back behind a screen and whipped her clothes off. Through out her constant complaining and begging, Pan was stripped down and then pushed out into the shop again in nothing but a thin vest, and her underwear. "AA!" Pa screamed, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh don't worry dear. This is the female section. No man will come in here and see you. Oh my Gods! Look at that body!" Bulma clapped her hands together. "The six pack and the tail will dictate the kinds of dresses you can get away with, but noting that I can't work with. Oh Pan, you should have come sooner! It is a rare treat indeed when I get such a perfect model to work with!"

"But Mrs Ouji, you don't understand! I'm not-"

"Now with those hips you can pull off a higher centre tie, maybe a dip sash…" Bulma ignored her and skipped off to her wall of fabrics. "Thin materials I think. You certainly don't need to fill anything out or hide anything." She glanced back. "Other than that tail…"

"I don't want to hide my tail!"

"Oh, sorry dear." She chuckled. "I will just have to cut a hole for it in the design then." Her creative mind calculating and planning the entire outfit already, Bulma pulled a long white roll of silky linen from her stock. "And of course flat shoes? Or are you wearing sandals now?"

"I don't wear sandals but-"

"Not a problem." She interrupted, and vanished again. She came back with dainty white slip on shoes, and placed them to one side. "I will leave them over there for now…and I think I will have to take measurements with the longer tape. You certainly have a bigger bust width than any of my other girls." She giggled, and Pan blushed madly, holding her arms over her breasts tighter, over the vest. In the skimpy clothing, she started to shiver. The door was wide open! Anyone could walk in and see!

Bulma started shouting from the back room. "Do you think you have DD breasts, or E to F dear?"

"How should I know? I haven't been measured before!" Bulma popped her head out, looked her up and nodded.

"A G-size I think." She vanished again, gathering her equipment deeper in her work store.

Pan shivered, holding herself, her eyes closed and scowl on her face.

"I have never been so humiliated in my life. I hate this, I didn't come for this. I can't see how girls get so excited about being stood on a pedestal, pinched, measured up, pinned and squeezed into tight constricting materials that degrade the female sex into 'eye candy' for MEN!"

"I for one must agree. I do not find any particular advantage of having a prestige outfit. I must say, you look more appealing before the dress has been put on." Pan's cheeks burned red, she hung her head forward and gulped loudly, and deeply.

That voice, that rich, smooth, cunning and yet gentle voice…

"Seru?" she squeaked.

"Indeed, I have returned." Pan forced one eye open, and looked to the left. Stood in the doorway, leaning with one shoulder against the doorframe, was her Arabian knight in black robbing. His veil covering half his face, and his magenta eyes soft and warm. Although, something else twinkled in those eyes, as she saw them wander…

"I can see that!" she snapped, getting his attention. "Y y you said you w would be gone f for t two days. gulp you have only been gone a day."

"I was told I had someone waiting for me. Whom also requested me to return soon. And I _did_ swear to that person, I would come back in half the time, at twice the advised speed. Half 2, is one." He chuckled. Her face was in an embarrassed frown, looking down, her face bright red, her arms wrapped over her chest and her knees bent together. All the while, she shivered.

"…This is the girl's area…" she mumbled.

"Is it? It wasn't closed off." He smirked.

"Because everyone knows what this place is used for. When was the last time you saw a man wear a dress!" she snapped, as if it was obvious.

"When was the last time you saw a woman wear a tunic. Oh wait…" he didn't even need to answer, her face glowing that little big brighter. "I must ask, how have you been Lady Son?" He stepped towards her, and she wanted the ground to opened up and end her misery.

She wanted that a lot lately. "Any…pressures?"

"Oddly no." she gulped again. He stood by her side, looking at her almost…possessively?

"Good. And what of your…family?"

"Great, actually."

"Good." He sounded as if he had expected this. "So, my Pan is a hypocrite."

"Wha-huh?" she raised a brow, and her blush faded. "I am not."

"You condemn women for dressing themselves up in the latest, desirable fashions for the opposite sex, and yet here you are. Taking a sip from the same goblet as the ones you rebel against." He chuckled, seeing her sulkily glare at him. she forgot everything of the situation, lowered her arms and stood tall. Her pride took over, and she smirked evilly at him.

"You are also a hypocrite, Lord Seru."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is _actually._" She leaned forward, stood in a proud stance, her feet stood at shoulder length apart, hands on her hips. She closed her eyes, looking confident. However, this meant she didn't see his eyes look to the now exposed area of her chest, as her white vest was partially see through. And her panties were small, hugging her lower hips…he had to clench his own fists to restrain himself from the gorgeous sight before him.

"Oh, please do explain my Lady." She noticed the almost possessive way he pronounced 'my Lady', but shrugged it off with a cocky smirk.

"You are the perfect gentleman huh? Then why are you snooping around the girl's dress shop? Hopping to 'pick someone up', are we? No wives is right, just experienced women on the side." her eyes snapped open when she felt two hands on her hips, and pull her down off the stool. Her hands reached out for support, and pressed against a hard, muscular chest. Dressed in black robes. She blushed and looked up into his magenta eyes, her legs suddenly feeling rather weak…

"Experienced girls? Have I given you the impression, Lady Son, that I like women of easy virtue? Why eat from a regularly circulated basket of food, when there are much sweeter fruits waiting to be picked?"

"What do you mean?" She whimpered, her eyes half shutting. His hands travelled round to hold her upper and lower back, and she felt his smooth white tail coil around her ankle loosely.

"I mean, Lady Son…" he leaned forward, brushing his lips through the veil against her ear. "Pan…" she shivered, and not from the cold. "Why have what another man has tasted, when there are sweet, succulent virgins unaware of what they posses? Of their…" He moaned softly, making her close her eyes and bit her lip. "Desirable attributes."

"You prefer virgins?" she whispered.

"I want, what no man has touched. And what no other man will _ever_ touch. Purity. _Perfection_." He groaned the last word, and she gripped tighter at his robes, making fists in them as if afraid she would fall if she didn't. "And Pan…" _I have found my perfection, in you._ He was about to voice his thoughts, when a voice interrupted them.

"Ahem." Both looked up and saw Bulma stood in the back doorway, her arms folded and smirking gleefully. "Do you mind? This _is_ the female section. Males are _not_ allowed back here, not even you."

"Alas, you are right Lady Ouji." His hands slipped off her, and Pan had her face hidden in his chest. _I can not believe my lousy luck!_ She screamed to herself, and then realised both eyes were on her.

"Pan, dear, let go of Lord Seru."

"Eeep!" Pan released him and jumped back. She then turned her back to him, held herself tightly and wanted to just run off and cry. _Do I not know how to NOT embarrass myself! This is humiliating!_

"I beg your pardon. I fear, I have intruded into a restricted area. Accept my apology." He bowed to Bulma.

"Just wait a little longer you." Pan raised a brow, and looked over. But Seru cleared his throat and changed the subject quickly.

"I will have a request for you later, an, order."

"Oh I _wonder_ what that could _possibly_ be." She mocked innocence, and then chuckled. "Now may I please finish? I think Pan will be quite cold. And I haven't even gotten the last roll I want yet." She then narrowed her eyes playfully. "And I need to know Pan will not be…tampered with."

"WHAT!" Pan looked horrified at Bulma. How could she suggest something like that to him!

"I promise, that was not my _intension._" _Yet._

"Good. Now please…"

"I am leaving." He chuckled, and Bulma left again.

"I am _so_ sorry about that." Pan whimpered to herself.

"Fear not Pan. I shall leave now. I simply wished to see you and inform you of my return. I hope you will find the time today to visit me in our palace." _Aww how sweet. He said our, as if it was still Son palace. _She smiled, and blushed shyly when he stood over her again. She sighed happily when he traced her cheek with his finger, and then gave her a friendly kiss through his veil on her forehead. "I shall await your arrival."

"I'll come running." She said quickly, and wanted to smack herself.

"And I will receive you with open arms." He bowed, and walked past her. She didn't turn at first, and he let his right hand linger behind him and his fingertips brushed against her hip, and then round to the base of her long tail. She purred, and he stopped. It took all his self control to make his feet move again, and he left her. As he stepped through the door, Pan span round and watched his back leave, and as he mounted his horse she sighed. Her hands cupped together over her chest, and she batted her eyes once.

"Oh Pan!" she jumped, and saw Bulma back in the room. Her materials had dropped to the floor and she ran to her. "I am so happy for you!"

"W, what? What did I do?"

"At last Pan, at last!" Bulma grabbed her hands and danced with her in a circle. "Oh my little Panny!"

"Mrs Ouji!" Pan pulled away, eyes wide and not sure what the hell was going on here. Too many weird things in one day wasn't good for your sanity. "What do you mean?"

"Oh but Pan." Bulma sighed happily, and stood before her with a dreamy look on her face. "You have hidden yourself in male clothing for so many years. And what for?" she spoke as if she knew the answer. "Is it the same reason you have never been fitted for a dress? Why you don't dance or sing or cook? Or even, why you fight, and not socialise with men? Where you, waiting for something?" she quirked a knowing smile. "For, someone? Perhaps?"

"…you know." Pan relaxed and folded her arms loosely, walking back to the stool.

"I am a mother Pan. And I work with _your_ mother. We work close together, and I have had a hand in raising you when you were younger, and your mother unable to get away from the shop. I know you." She looked to her with a loving, motherly smile, and lifted her chin with one hand, her other on Pan's shoulder. "You held yourself back, all this time. Because you are waiting for the one, Mr right, the one that turns you head and sets your heart aflame. You waited for love. Am I right?"

"Yes…but don't-"

"Oh I think I can keep a little secret, don't you?" she chuckled, and Pan blushed. "And what of Lord Seru?" she gulped and looked away, her blush increasing. "Don't think I didn't see you holding onto him, in a sate of comfortable undress. And I _did_ notice that little longing, content smile you were wearing a moment ago. You know, I had the same smile with my husband, and I still do, in private."

"But Vegeta isn't like Seru. He is suave, and graceful, funny and exciting." She jumped on the stool, hands on her hips and smirking. "Proud and dignified, strong minded and powerful." She closed her eyes. "Playful, and yet so very mature. He likes to tease me, but what guy doesn't tease girls?"

"I haven't seen him tease you." Bulma still smiled. This was the exact reaction she wanted.

"Oh he is really wonderful about that. He gives me a good hearted tease in private, not public. He never humiliates me, treats me with such respect and worth."

"Worth? That's a very interesting choice of word." Bulma's ego swelled just a little but more…

"Oh but he is fantastic! He is such good fun and never makes me feel like a child, or a little girl…or a boy…" she added. _Stupid Krillin._ "And he makes me feel like I am worth something. He really is a true friend. We likes to talk to me, for me. He never asked to fight me. I was very stubborn when it came to that. And I _know_ he didn't try hard when he fought me, or he would have won. Come to think of it, I bet he drew with me on purpose!" Pan pouted furiously, and held her hips. "He didn't want me to feel bad about losing, and his pride wouldn't let him take the fall either. So he let us draw! That good-for-nothing cad! OOOooo I am SO going to get him about that!" she continued to scowl as Bulma measured her outside leg.

"So, he doesn't like to see you upset then?" she measured the inside.

"No, he doesn't." her temper resided. "In fact, he got really angry when I didn't want to confront my family…and he even offered me a place to stay up at the palace. An open invitation encase I ever needed to just get away." She chuckled softly. "And I bet he would let me stay for as long as I liked too."

"He must really like you."

"We're best friends." At that, Bulma looked round her with a blue eyebrow raised.

"Just…friends?"

"Yes. Why?" Bulma thought back to when he was here, what exactly Videl told her in delight and then, it clicked. Of course Seru would change the subject if she didn't even know! _Great, I almost let it slip about a hundred times too!_

"Oh, no reason." She quickly pressed the measuring tape against her other leg. "But I still think this is wonderful."

"What is Mrs Ouji?" Pan looked to the open door, wishing she could see a certain RR leader leaning against his horse there…

"That you have fallen in love."

1

2

3

and…

"WHAT!" Pan jumped off the stool again, and looked to Bulma like a rabbit in the headlights (not in this time zone, but live with it lol).

"Oh Pan. I know you aren't exactly a scholar like your father, but don't tell me you don't even know." Pan blinked twice, and Bulma sighed. "Pan, think about it. What do you feel when Lord Seru enters the room?" Pan looked down, and smiled. "Ah, no need. Just thinking about him put a special little twinkle in your eyes." Bulma chuckled.

"Did not!" Pan protested, and folded her arms. She pouted again, but a blush was still on her cheeks.

"If I were to say Seru was very single. Would that be good?"

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"And if I were to let slip that he is looking for a wife to be the Baroness and secure his place as leader of his clan…" Pan's head had already snapped up from the word 'wife', her mouth partially open. "Would you be willing to put on a dress?" Bulma held up a brown dress template, and waited.

Pan's head was spinning on it's axis. _A wife? He is looking for a wife?_

"How do you know he needs to get a wife?"

"Why do you think the Baron had to go so unexpectedly to the mountain pass?"

"To meet a general." Bulma pulled the template over her head, and started to bunch it up in places.

"A general, who happened to be the High general of the Red Ribbon clan." She paused for affect. "And his father." Pan gasped and looked straight into Bulma's sapphire eyes. "Thanks to you, my husband is the second in command, and had to accompany him. he may have…overheard a few juicy details." Bulma smirked, at the look on her face. "Know do you see?"

"…I didn't know he was looking for a wife."

"He will announce his choice at the ball. You remember, on your _birthday_?"

"But he hasn't been here long enough to pick a wife! Is he being forced to! Who will he pick! Will she be young? Has he met her yet? Does he have a choice who she is?"

"Honey, listen to yourself." _Just please, please realise what you are asking. And more importantly, WHY! _"Is he being forced? He is a Baron. And every Baron, needs a Baroness, a _wife_. And to secure an heir for the clan, he needs a wife to produce a child. Who will he pick? If you _only_ see him as a best friend, then would it matter as long as she can serve his purpose? And as long as you can still be his friend?" Pan narrowed her eyes in thought, taking in what was being said to her. "Has he met her yet? Again, does that really matter? As long as he finds one, it shouldn't matter to anyone. Unless…you were interested in the offer."

"But I-"

"Will she be young?" she interrupted. "If you were just a friend, you wouldn't care how old she is. Or who she is. Unless, you wanted to scope the competition."

"No I just-"

"And does he have a choice who she is? Why Pan, are you worried that it has already been planned for him, arranged? Or are you worried that you won't have a chance to impress him? do you want him to choose you?" Pan had enough. She stepped off the stool a final time, and look at Bulma. She raised a fist in the air, pointing up and her mouth opened to argue a point when. "You talk so wonderfully when you describe someone who is 'just a friend'. Trunks and Uub are 'just your friends', and yet you have _never_ talked about them like they made the sun shine and the stars come out at night. Your eyes glow and you blush like a woman in love Pan. You have never blushed because a man simply looked at you before. You have never been conscious what is said in front of them when it concerns you before. But strangely enough." She continued. "I saw that look of oh-my-Gods when I threw him a comment of innuendo, concerning you." She smirked, Pan suddenly going quite pale. Her hand dropped too, and her eyes opened wide. "Oh yes Pan. You have started acting _very_ differently since Lord Seru came along. Have you been training religiously every day since you met? Have you cared what you dressed like before? Have you ever been willing to wear and get fitted for a dress before?"

"I came to give you a dress order from Krillin!" Pan squeaked.

"You did?" _of course, I forgot she doesn't know._ "Then normally, in this situation, you wouldn't have cared if all you wore was a vest and your underwear. You would have ran through the town back home with a scowl on your face as soon as my back was turned. But, you didn't. You could say, you didn't want to be seen…by _someone in particular._ Or you didn't what that special someone, to hear of walking around inappropriately." Pan grew even paler. "I saw what you was wearing a few days ago. Your whole stomach on show, and your cleavage. And I have noticed that your hair is getting a little shaggy. Growing it are we?

"I haven't had it cut in a while…"

"And you don't intend to either." Bulma smiled. She saw she was getting her point across from the dawning of horror, mixed with confusion and joy on her face. "Yes Pan. You are slowly starting to leave your Boyish mask behind." Bulma cupped Pan's face, and smiled warmly. "To show the radiant, bewitching woman you truly are." Bulma kissed her forehead like she was her own daughter. "I am so proud of you Pan. And you deserve this." Realisation was still sinking in with Pan, her eyes phased out from the conversation. "You have waited all your life, waited for true powerful, pure and potent love. And know, you have found it. Pan Chichi Son, you have fallen head over heels in love." Slowly, the young girl raised her head to look at Bulma.

"I…I…" Pan gulped, as if afraid to say it.

"Go on Pan. You can say it."

"I…love…him."

"Yes Pan, you do. I can see the devotion and pure joy in your eyes from even the briefest encounters."

"Before, you asked what I felt when Seru enters the room."

"Yes? And?" Pan's eyes lit up, and a large smile grew.

"I feel alive. I feel safe, and warm. I feel like all my worries melt away if I just stay close enough to him. Like he would scare them away for me, protect me. He makes my knees go weak." She chuckled like she was sounding ridiculous. "The fur on my tail stands on end and goes bushy, and my mood can change just like that clicks. One look from him and my sorrow just, faded away with the tides of the river."

"He makes you happy?"

"Yes." Pan held onto Bulma. "My Gods Mrs Ouji. I…I think you're right!" Pan pulled the taller woman into a great big hug, who started to go blue from lack of air. "I love him! I love him! I LOVE HIM!"

"Wonderful darling. But, can I please breath?"

"Oh, sorry!" Pan released her, and looked around. She was so full of warm energy, she needed something to do. So she jumped up on the stool, and looked to Bulma. "If I get measured once…"

"I won't put you through this again except for special occasions, or if you either gain, or lose weight." Bulma promised, seeing the innocent, and yet invigorated sparks in her hazel eyes. "Shall I?"

"Yes, please." Pan held still, barely, as Bulma pinned the template to her body and didn't even pay attention to the comments of 'if I had those hips at your age' and 'I think I need a bigger bust adjustment here'. She never felt so thrilled in her life!

She had waited all this time, for a love to come alone, not an arranged one, and here it was!

Pan was in love with Lord Seru! _And_ he was looking for a wife! If she played her cards right…she could get a _real_ birthday present! _All I need to do is act like the perfect lady, get tons and TONS of held and advise, get his attention and somehow allure him enough to get him to propose to me!...why doesn't that sound like an easy task?_

"And if I dress you in vibrant colours, that should get you attention."

"What was that!" Pan caught that bit, and Bulma smirked.

"Do you want to entice Lord Seru into matrimony, Pan?" Pan's only needed reply was a deep scarlet blush. "Then you leave your attire to me. I will make him look at you, drool at you, and not be able to look away. Now that you _want_ Lady lessons…I think the best place to go to for duties of a wife is your mother, manners and etiquette your grandmother, your clothes me, and I suggest you go to Marron for flirting." Pan blushed madly. "You _will_ need to allure him to you, after all. And Marron is the best at getting men to do what she wants. I am shocked she isn't married yet." Pan nodded, making a mental note of each person.

Boy was she going to be busy for a week and a half. A week and 3 days tomorrow. "What _will_ your father think." Bulma chuckled, and Pan gulped. "And I dare say Chichi will be thrilled to hear of your choice. The Baron, keeping the family business on her side of the family, in the family."

"I'm glad _you_ think so…but please. _I_ want to be the one to tell her." She said with a nervous chuckle. _So she can't skin me for falling for 'the enemy'._

For the rest of the dress session, Bulma got a perfect dress template and recorded down Pan's exact measurements whilst chirping like a happy spring bird in the sun. It seemed, Bulma was more than delighted with Pan's aided realisation, and revelation. Pan changed back into her clothes, and finally gave the list over to Mrs Ouji, before running home.

Boy did she have news for them!

"Oh, what a lovely girl. It couldn't have happened to anyone more deserving." Bulma leaned against the window frame, with no glass window. They didn't have glass in the windows then. She smiled, and looked over her shoulder. "So. Here again?"

"I said I had a request for you." A tall man stepped out of the shadows, and bowed to her.

"An order, if I remember correctly. But I didn't think you wore dresses, My Lord."

"I think you have the intelligence about you, to conclude that the gown shall _not_ be for myself."

"But for Pan Son." She smirked, leaning back against the window frame now. "Soon to be Pan Seru."

"Pan Gero. Seru is my actual name. Gero is the carried name."

"Pan Gero…" Bulma rolled it off her tongue."

"I have come with a purpose." Bulma frowned at his curt interruption. It was strange. She looked over him now, and didn't see the same man from earlier that day. He stood tall, as always, but his arms were folded over his chest very much like her husband does, his head held high like an aristocrat, his magenta eyes holding no warmth, but ice, and his stance strong, and intimidating as he lurked partially in the shadows. His dark Arabian clothing also aided his menacing look, and he seemed to be growing inpatient. "I assume you now have the correct measurements from Lady Son?"

"Yes, I do." Bulma pulled away. This was not the same man.

"Then you shall follow these guidelines and begin preparing a wedding dress like no other." She saw him place a white toll of parchment, closed with a blood red wax seal of the Red Ribbon clan insignia. A smaller, twisted imprint of the dragon monster that now perched above the Nikki town palace. A cold shiver went up Bulma's spine, wondering if she made the right choice encouraging Pan's love of this man after all. "It must be perfect, and unique. Expense is not an issue, and I trust you will have it ready by the end of _this_ week.

"But that gives me 3 days!" Bulma panicked. "I can't have a wedding dress finished from scratch in 3 days!"

"Then you better get started right this moment." Bulma scowled, ready to bite back at him. She had a business to run, and she wasn't about to be ordered about in her own shop. That was, until his eyes gleamed a dark shade of blood red. He strode over the room, and towered over her easily. "Do we understand each other, Mrs Ouji? I would hate to have to make your Husband's new position…_difficult_ for him. I _do_ demand nothing less than perfection."

"I understand." She said very quietly.

"You see, if I was given reason, I might see fit to send your husband into the mountains on a scheduled reconnaissance mission around our border. He could be gone for a number of weeks, possibly months on end. We wouldn't want that, would we Mrs Ouji?" Bulma gulped, seeing his red eyes bore holes into her very soul, and nodded meekly. "I am glad we have ourselves a mutual understanding. I will not accept failure."

"Are you always this beastly? Or just when Pan isn't around?" Bulma found herself saying those words before she could stop them. She shrank back in horror as his eyes seemed to grow larger, the red pigments in his eyes shone a blazing gold, with only a red taint behind, his pupils become thick coal slits and grew down the centre of his eyes. She yelped as his large ivory tail lashed out behind him, and she heard a low hissing coming from him. Before she could even prepare herself, her face had snapped down to one side, a burning sensation on her cheek, and she feel to the ground in a heap. She held her cheek and sobbed softly, looking up in fright at the man who still towered over her with malicious intent. "Watch what you say when you address me, Onna. Next time I may not be as restrained." He spat, and she saw his hand still raised across his front and to the side of his face. He had back handed her. She hadn't seen him do it. She wouldn't have believed it had she not got the constant burning feeling up the side of her face. Her cheek was in excruciating pain, and the entire left side of her face stung. "Before the end of the week, Onna." He lowered his hand, and brushed his glove off. "Vegeta will not be relieved from his post until very late this evening. Do not wait for him, and do not relay any information of our meeting. Not to him, or anyone else either. Or there will be a price, for your husband." Bulma whimpered. If he was being restrained when he hit her just now, and her jaw still couldn't move, her ears ringing and her eyesight dizzy…if he did that under control…what could he do to her husband if he wanted to?

_My stars! What could he do to Pan!_ "Do we understand each other?"

"Y y yes." She whimpered, and looked down.

"Good. Now, I must return to my palace. And await Pan." He chuckled. "She isn't even here and she has lightened my mood." He sighed happily, ignoring the mess of a woman by his feet. "I want to get her something. A gift perhaps? Yes, a gift. She said she would arrive at the palace 'running' if I remember. I better not keep her waiting." He then cast Bulma a glance. "Get up Onna, you look a mess."

"Y Yes My lord." Bulma held onto the wall for support, forcing herself up. Gods! Even _breathing_ hurt!

"That is the correct attitude. Keep up the good work." He then walked back to the back of the shop, and Bulma gasped as he simply walked into the shadows, and vanished.

"Panny…what have you gotten yourself into?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok, go to Momma for duties of a wife, manners and etiquette Grandma, Mrs Ouji is on clothes, and Marron for flirting." She then stopped in the middle of the street. "Wait, flirting! I can't flirt!"

"_What…what are you doing?" _

"Doing as I please with my servant."

She frowned, and held her arm at her side by her elbow. _Seru knows how to flirt. Maybe he is flirting with a pretty RR clan general's daughter right now…_ that thought spurred her on, and she went straight to Marron's. _if I at least know how to recognise flirts when they happen, I might be able to stay one step ahead of the game._ Her mind set, she only stopped once at the front door of Marron's house.

And then she thought of something. _What am I supposed to say? Hello Krillin, the one who treats me like a damn kid, can I talk to Marron so she can turn me into a flirt? Oh, thank you so much._ She rolled her eyes at herself. _Like that would ever work._

"Oh, hello there." Pan blinked a few times before she registered that Krillin had opened the door, and was looking at her patiently.

"Oh, yeah hi."

"Did you erm." He looked around. "Give Bulma that order for me?" _Perfect! An excuse!_

"Yeah! I've just come from there now, she has the order. Oh, Marron was there when I arrived, and she, erm." Pan scratched her head. _Think Pan think._ "_Asked_ me to come here?"

"Oh, well isn't that nice. Marron never invites her friends home with her. Something about her mother and I embarrassing her." _More like you, I don't see 18 bringing out the baby carvings every gathering…_ Pan thought, and had to suppress a chuckle. "She is in her room, right this way." Krillin stepped aside and Pan quickly walked in. "You know, I was just on my way to the forest to gather some wood when you came. What a coincidence huh?"

"Yeah, real luck." Pan was too busy looking round for Marron to really care about what Krillin was saying. And then she saw her. Marron wore the loveliest pink and yellow slim kimono, the main dress was a soft pink with a floral yellow obi tied around her waist tightly, in a large bow behind her. Her golden hair was taken back in a large wound round bun, held in place by two dark mahogany chop sticks. Her fringe was curved perfectly, and she had her lips painted a rose pink. Such calm, elegant colours. _Oh I wish I looked like her._

This feeling was odd for Pan, as she used to resent the fact that her family wanted her to look like Marron, always finding herself compared to her. But seeing her now, so beautiful, she was slightly envious. _If I looked like that, I bet Seru would fall for me for sure._

"Pan? What are-"

"I'm here, like you asked. Sorry I took so long." She quickly bolted forward and hooked her arm. "So, we need to chat, right?" Marron raised a perfect blonde eyebrow and looked to her carefully with the same sharp blue eyes as her mother. When she saw the pleading look in Pan's eyes, she nodded, and smiled to her father.

"Ah yes, _that_ chat. Do you mind if we have the living room father?"

"Not at all. Your mother is busy collecting flowers for the table tonight, and I need to go and collect some more wood for the workshop myself." He then smiled goofily. "I might be able to surprise her too." Still in a dream state, Krillin left happily, unaware of anything being amiss.

Marron however, was not that gullible.

"So, Pan. Now that my father isn't here, perhaps you would let go of my arm and explain exactly _why_ you are here." Pan chuckled nervously and stepped back, releasing her and scratching her head. Just like her grandpa used to.

"Well…" _oh boy, how do I explain this?_ "I well…need your help for…someone." She glanced up from the floor with her hazel eyes, checked that Marron was listening, and reverted to the floor again. "You see, I have this friend. She well, isn't very attractive. Hell, she is very masculine actually. And she doesn't want to be…anymore…so…she asked _me-"_ Marron wasn't fooled in the slightest, and smiled with amusement. Well, it _was_ funny to see pan try to explain her own situation, without giving the game away.

Too bad she wasn't very good at it. "-for tips on how to attract a certain person, whom knows her, as a friend, but not in the way she wants him to." Again she looked up to check on Marron, and saw her smirking. "What?"

"Who is he Pan and how long have you felt this way?" Pan yelped and fell over backwards, very anime style, and jumped back up again, chuckling nervously and her eyes closed.

"_Me?_ No no no, my _friend_ you mean."

"No, I mean you. Please, follow me." Pan sighed with defeat and followed the blonde bombshell into the living room. "Tea?"

"No thank you."

"Water?"

"Yes please." Marron sat her down, and left her with her thoughts for a moment. Not a good idea, as she just got herself into more of a state. _She can't know. She can't._

"Here you are." Marron gently handed her a pottery cup of water (as their cups were made in a kiln back then), and gracefully sat on a cushion next to her. Pa noticed straight away their differences. Where Marron sat with her knees neatly bent and her bottom on her feet, her kimono tucked perfectly into place……Pan had her bum on the cushion, her legs outstretched and bent, her feet on the floor and her legs apart. But she didn't have time to dwell. "Now, how can I help you." Pan opened her mouth. "And please, let us _not_ beat around the bush and simple come out with it honestly. We are both women, if we can not serious and truthful, who can?"

"Well, I." she gulped. "I need you help."

"That we have established." Marron smiled cheekily, taking a tip of her tea. Another difference Pan noted. She just grabbed the cup round the middle in one hand, Marron cupped her drink under the cup, and elegantly around one side.

"We are so different." Marron raised an eyebrow. "You are so perfect." It was like Pan was talking about her, but not _to_ her. Then she looked at her dead on. "Help me be like you."

"I beg your pardon?" Marron blinked twice, and lowered her tea to cup it on her lap.

"You see!" Pan exclaimed. "I would say what, not 'I beg your pardon'. You are so polite!" Pan put her cup down, the contents long gone, and jumped up. "Look at you! You are so pretty, you smile and everyone notices, you laugh softly, I bark! Mothers use _you_ as an example to their daughters, and want their sons to marry you. You act so defined, so graceful, so precise. It's like you have no flaws. And then look at me." Pan frowned. "I have nothing _but_ flaws. Sandals hurt my feet, I haven't worn a dress in my life." _Although I was just measured for one._ "I wear boy's clothes, I fight boys, I couldn't tell you the difference between one fan and another, one spice or herb or another, I can't walk with book on my head, I talk like an idiot, I know I do." She sank down onto the cushion. "I walk like a farmer." Marron chuckled, but Pan just looked up. "It's true, I do! I am clumsy, stupid, unattractive, unladylike…and I hate it." Marron frowned and put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders as she sniffled, tears forming in her eyes. "You know, I used to be so _proud_ of who and what I am. I used to resent being told to be 'ladylike' or 'better behaved', I never wanted to be feminine or a lady." Pan looked with sorrowful hazel eyes at Marron. "But the one time in my life that I want to be those things, attractive, funny, smart, interesting, elegant and just womanly, I can't. I physically can't be those things, because I never was. You are so perfect Marron." She sniffled, and allowed the blonde woman to hold her and put her chin on her head. Pan held onto her waist like a child to a parent. Or to a sister. "You are everything I never was, but now, you are everything I want to be. For…" and she hung her head forward, as Marron cooed and stroked her shoulder.

"For a man, yes?" Marron lifted her chin, still holding onto her back and made Pan look at her. She nodded.

"When people see me, they say hay, look there. There goes Pan, isn't she strong? Isn't she such a good fighter and laugh to hang with? But I don't want people to see me as that." She sniffled again, and sat up, still looking Marron right in the eyes. "I want them to say, hay, look there. There goes Pan." She smiled tearfully. "Isn't she such a beautiful young woman?"

"And you want me to help you to be that beautiful young woman." Marron nodded to herself, not needing Pan to answer her. "And I am sorry, but I don't think you want _people_ to see you like that." She held her hands. "But a _person_. A Man. Men can make women, or break them. And women can do the same to men." Marron stood, and guided Pan to her feet. "Let's just see if we can use this man to make you into a woman, shall we?"

"So you'll help me?" Pan beamed, wiping her tears away on the back of her hands.

"Yes, I will." Marron closed her eyes in thought, and then smirked. "I think I know _just_ how to help you. Now, who is he?" Pan gulped.

"I would prefer not to tell you…"

"Pan, you can't ask for my help and then withhold vital information from me. If I know the destination, I can help you with the journey." But Pan just frowned to one side. "Oh well." She sighed. "I will just have to hope you tell me soon. But for now." Pan perked up at that. "We need to make a plan. Buddha didn't attain enlightenment in a day after all." She smiled angelically, and beamed herself. She had a great challenge ahead of her, and she was looking forward to it. "Now, we need to change a lot about you." She saw Pan look afraid. "No, not _you_, just _about you._ Now I don't want to make you _into_ me; that would be tacky and unattractive. Every woman needs to be her own woman. You just need my guidance." Marron walked behind her, pulled a fan from her sleeve and clipped her shoulder. "For instance, ladies do not slouch." Pan jolted stiff. "We are graceful and elegant, like swans. Not gorillas." Marron then glanced down at her long furry tail. "No offence."

"None taken." Pan chuckled. She didn't care if Marron made comments like that, or became strict. If it meant she could 'bag' Seru, she would do anything.

"Well, you will also need to alter the way you carry yourself. You were right when you said you walked like a farmer." Marron continued walking around her, and looked scarily like her mother. "Never worn a dress? No wonder you don't walk like a lady. Too much freedom with trousers, you need to work to the restrictions of a kimono. Aha!" Marron clapped her hands together. "Hold this, I will be back." Pan found herself stood in the living room, holding Marron's fan and waiting.

Marron returned with a plain brown roll of material.

"No."

"Yes." Marron walked towards her, pins sticking out of her mouth.

"But-"

"Do you want my help?"

"…yes." Pan gave in, lifted her arms and accepted the inevitable. She was forced to wear a skirt. "This is too tight! I can't even _move_ in this thing!"

"You will learn to. It is just as tight as mine and I walk quite fine thank you very much." She pinned everything in place, like the bottom half of a kimono, and nodded. "Now, watch how I walk and follow me."

Pan ended up wobbling around the Krillin household for at least an hour. (with several stumbles and curses).

_Well, she is determined, I'll give her that. She hasn't complained once since we stared._ Marron giggled. _Nor has she looked away from my feet._ Then, Marron turned and used her fan as a pointer. "I think that is enough for today, we don't want to rush things. But, and I don't mean to sound like a teacher, I think you should keep that on, and practice for the rest of the day. I also want you to try to wear these." She took her sandals off, and offered them to her.

"I hate sandals." She grumbled under her breath, but took them. "I will."

"Good. Now if you want to keep this a secret, I suggest you leave before either of my parents return. If they find out, they will mention it to your parents and who knows who else could find out. Your idol of devotion, for example. Whomever that might be." Marron smiled as Pan just hugged her tightly, and then lifted her off the ground. "Don't do that! You want to be feminine! This is not dignified in the slightest!"

"Oh, right. Thank you." She put her down, and gave her a tight hug. "I mean it. This means a lot to me."

"Well, practice so we can move on."

"Yeah, I really want to get onto flirting." She slapped her hand over her mouth. "I mean-"

"Why Pan, you little devil." Marron chuckled at her deep blush. "If you wanted a few seductive tips for the meantime, I could give you some." Pan nodded meekly, even though she hadn't stopped blushing yet. "Well my _personal favourite_ is the groin brush." Pan gasped.

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Oh you can. All you do is leave your hand out to one side slightly and _allow _it to brush over his groin, thus the name, but only _lightly. _And not to often or it is obvious. And Pan, never, _ever _admit to doing it if he asks you what you did. And drop suggestive hints on how he makes you feel every now and then, without being frequent or obvious. And try a cheeky smile. Let's see one." Pan closed her eyes in thought, and then just grinned. "Oh no, not goofily, more, _seductively._" Marron battered her eyes once, looked to one side and bit the side of her lip slightly with a very suggestive look. But Pan didn't look too enthusiastic at trying it. "You are a woman Pan." Marron held her shoulders. "Men _want_ us. To the extent that some will do anything and even _take_ us against our will, just to have us. We have what they want, what they _need. _And if you remember that." She held her shoulders and smirked. "Then you have more power over them than you can ever imagine." Pan bowed, only to be clipped over the head with a fan. "No! ladies do not bow over like that!" Marron bent her knees whilst stood, lowered slightly and bowed her head elegantly, before rising swiftly to a normal stance. "Now try that too." She then looked alarmed with the knocking of the door. "Someone is here!"

"I'm gone! Thank you!" Pan flipped over to stand on her hands, and 'walked' on them out the back of the house, and monkey swung through the trees into the forest. She didn't see Marron roll her eyes at her, or open the door to Uub…

After 10 minutes, Pan swung out from no where and right into his line of view.

"…and there is a messenger from over the pass waiting to-"

"That will be all for now Nappa."

"But my lord, what about-"

"I do believe Nappa." Lord Seru, ordained in his trademark Arabian black robes, interrupted him sternly and glared at him with…red eyes? "I said that will be all." Nappa gulped, bowed, and backed away very quickly. Lord Seru had been looking for her ever since he 'bumped' into her this morning in the dress shop, and couldn't stop thinking about her wonderful state of undress. _Oh those untouched divine curves of her body, her voluptuous figure, the delicate arc of her neck, and her eyes._ He watched her hungrily as she simply leaned back against the side of the flower shop. _Her eyes were so full of sweet innocence, and such passion she stirs within me. Such an intoxication mixture._ Seru made his way towards her, glad that they were for one alone in the streets. _I am surprised I haven't shamelessly ravished her yet._ But he steeled himself, not wanting his rabid desire for her to be obvious. _I will simply have to wait for our wedding night. And what a night that will be._ His mind had plaid torturous games with him since that morning, mentally undressing her to her most naked form. But he knew that his imagination would do her no justice. She was perfect, you cannot imagine perfection until you witness it.

_Damn skirt. How am I supposed to move in this damn thing? No wonder women are helpless, they can't move!_ Pan growled, pulled away from the random wall she was leaning on, and put her arms out by her sides. _And I will have to dance in one of these at the ball. That should be amusing, since I can't even walk!_ She screamed at herself, just as she stood on the front of her skirt and went flying forward.

"AAA! DAMN it!" she cursed aloud, before pushing herself back up uneasily, and trying again. "Baby steps, baby steps." She shuffled forward, unaware that there was a certain Barron stood in the shadows of the flower shopbehind her. He was very confused by what she was wearing, and what she was doing. But Pan, being ever the stubborn little Son, she tried to fly before she could crawl. She got fed up with walking like a frikkin' overly pregnant pig, and twirled on one foot. "Graceful movements." She commentated to herself, her arms out and holding onto an invisible person, her eyes closed, and trying to force her feet to dance. "Think graceful." But she was fast losing her temper with the skirt. She had her teeth grit together, a scowl on her face and her movements were jerky. "Damn it!"

"May I cut in?" she snapped her eyes open with the sound of that smooth, rich voice with commanding politeness and a melodic song to her ears. Right about the same time her empty hands felt stronger black gloved hands take them.

"S Seru!" she stumbled back and yanked her hands behind her back. "I was just, er, just erm." She looked around. "Practising a new…martial art technique!" she spluttered at last, happy she had an excuse for him.

"In a skirt?"

"To erm…simulate a full samurai leg armour. Your know, the front bit." She chuckled weakly, not looking into his eyes so he couldn't tell she was lying.

Though he could.

"But wouldn't that mean you would have the skirt on wrong?" then she looked to him. _how would he know how a samurai wears his armour? He isn't from this land. _"And his legs wouldn't be as restricted." Seru traced a finger on each hand down the hip of the brown skirt. "it would be more like a hanging cloth under the armour plating. The legs wouldn't be restricted. Because he would them." _Oh, great. Now I sound like a complete idiot, when I knew that! I just didn't think he would, damn it._

"I haven't cut it out yet."

"Then allow me." He pulled a small dagger from his belt and lowered to one knee. She yelped when he put his hand up his skirt, and looked like he was about to actually cut it for her.

"Wait!" he looked up, his magenta eyes twinkling with mirth. _Oh damn him, he knows!_ "Fine, fine. I am wearing damn skirt. There, happy now!" she pouted angrily, folded her arms and looked away with a huff.

"Then you _were_ dancing?" he chuckled softly, put his dagger away and stood to his full, over towering height.

"…yeah…" she grumbled.

"Then there is one important flaw in your practice."

"Oh yeah?" she dared him to challenge her.

"Yes." He smiled, held her elbows gently and eased them from their defiant position over her lovely chest, and took her hands in his. "You haven't got a partner." She blinked at him. "May I fill that position for you? I highly doubt your invisible friend here will mind." He chuckled with a dashing smile, making her blush.

"I'm not any good."

"Well, that is why you were practicing, I assume." She blushed even more, pouting down into his chest as he stepped into her. "Now, I will not hide from you that I have attended many social and formal gatherings which involved such festivities as dancing. And I can see that you haven't." _oh I just want to disappear. I must look like an idiot! Fancy letting him catch me in the street like this!_ "I will help you, don't worry." He noticed how stiff she was, when all he had done is held her right hand with his left. "Now I put my other hand here." He held her waist gently, and her face looked like a red beacon. But she was smiling to herself softly. He saw this, and wondered how far she would let him try his luck. He hadn't exactly wooed her yet. "And then you put your hand on my chest." she gulped, and shakily put her left hand over his right peck. She could feel his strong heart beat through his robes.

"Hay." She forgot herself and pressed her ear against the middle of his chest. "I can hear your heart beat." She giggled.

_You are the only one who has ever gotten close enough to hear it, my fiancé._ He loved to call her that. Even if only in his mind. But that was true. No one had ever been allowed to come close enough to hear his heart beat before, she was the first. _And only_. And now he could use her unintentional close proximity to his advantage. He slipped his hand round to the small of her back, and held her to him.

"You can keep your head there, if you wish."

"Oh, sorry!" she tried to pull back, but he held her in place. "You can let go of me now."

"And what if I don't want to?" she looked up, and remembered why she tried no to in the first place. Because whenever she looked up into his soft, warm magenta eyes, she had a hard time hiding anything from him, or ever looking away. And she didn't want him to see into her eyes, or into her soul (like it felt like at times), and see how much she loved him. She didn't want to scare him away. But it was too late. Pan's hazel eyes were glued in place, fixed onto his magenta ones. Like he wanted. She didn't even register that her feet were moving of their own accord, perfectly in time with him, or that she had allowed him to take the lead and was submissively following him. Nor that he seemed to be leading her down the street towards a certain destination, slowly. Her chest was up flat against his, and she gasped. His large, ivory white tail had wound around her waist and slipped down the back of her skirt. She unwillingly arched her entire body against him, moaning softly as his tail coiled around the base of hers. Pan had to bite into the front of his robes, to try to avoid as much embarrassment as possible.

Seru finally fed her tail free from the skirt, and simply hooked the end of her tail with his to one side. Pan still had a mouthful of his robes when he spoke again. "So Pan, so you dance in the middle of the street often?" Pan was still high from him touching the base of her tail, so she couldn't stop herself from saying-

"Only when I'm in the mood for it." And she looked straight into his eyes hot desire sparking there and drawing him in. He even started to lean his face over, desperate to kiss her, when…

"Pan? Lord Seru!" Pan snapped her head to one side, and then quickly snapped it back. _oh great, Marron. Now she will know!_

"Hi Marron." Pan stepped back from him quickly, _too_ quickly. She stepped on the back of the skirt and went flying backwards. Except this time, a paid of strong hands grabbed her waist and yanked her back against a lean, muscular body.

"Are you alright Pan?"

"Yeah, fine, really." She was so red it was untrue. One look at Marron and she knew the blonde bombshell had put all the pieces together.

"Well, I am helping my Uncle run his new Restaurant, the Akebeka (name borrowed). Why don't you two come in for something to eat? You must be hungry Pan." As if on cue, as always, her stomach gave a loud roar of approval.

"Oh Gods I'm starving!" Seru laughed, loving her little outbursts. But Marron shook her head at her, and Pan panicked. "I mean, that could be good." She then looked to a very despairing Marron, to a amused Seru. "I mean, if that is alright with _you._"

"I would love to." He chuckled.

"Then I will get you a table." Marron smiled to them both, and herded them inside. "Would the young couple like to take one of the more private tables?" Pan went bright red! _How could she say something like that?_ Pan started to look for the quickest way out.

"Oh we aren't-"

"We would be much obliged. Thank you." Pan blushed as Seru wrapped an arm around her back, holding her hip, and his other hand holding the shoulder closest to him. "Wouldn't we dear?" _oh my gods…is he…_ she blushed a deep shade of pink. _He called me dear._

"Right this way." Marron cut in, seeing how absolutely useless Pan's voice was at the moment. It was only then Pan started to get some of her bodily functions back after the shock, like being able to move her feet, for example. Luckily she hadn't forgotten how to breathe. Marron lead them to the back of the restaurant. Marron then stopped them in front of a lovely little booth with curtains to seclude them from the rest of the restaurant. "Could you wait here sir? I have a small request for the lady. I assume you know her mother works part time at the dress shop with Mrs Briefs?"

"Indeed I do."

"Then will you know that Pan was supposed to give an order in today for my mother? I wish to have a word with her about it. If that is alright with you?"

"Not at all, I will wait." He then released Pan, who gave him a nervous look, and then followed Marron into the kitchen. The first thing Marron did, was take out a fan, and hit her over the head with it.

"Ouch!"

"What on _earth_ are you doing? 'I'm staring'? 'that could be good'? and then walking like a blithering idiot when he comfortably suggests you are involved with him? are you stupid!"

"You don't have to yell." She folded her arms, and Marron ripped the skirt from her. "Hay!"

"That is hardly appropriate now is it? Falling over everywhere, ch." She rolled her eyes. "Have you tried to flirt with him yet? Where are you with him at the moments? Acquaintances? Good friends? Sexually on edge around each other?"

"Marron!" she blushed furiously. How embarrassing. "No! we are Best friends, nothing more."

"Oh really, 'dear'?" Marron smirked.

"Look, if we were more than that, I wouldn't have asked you to help me be more lady like, now would I?" Pan folded her arms, frowning.

"Well, this is your perfect opportunity. Have you tried the groin brush yet?"

"No!" she squeaked.

"Well, if he is still stood up, see if you can 'slip on in', is it were."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can. Now go!" Marron pushed her through the doors, skirt-less now in her original orange Gi that she put on that morning. She smiled nervously when Seru turned and started to walk towards her. He wasn't too happy about letting her go after he saw the way Pan looked at him. he almost pulled her back. He fully intended to ask what happened, when he saw her change.

She closed her eyes, stood up as tall as she could, and started to sashay towards him.

He was stunned in his tracks.

One hand was fisted to her waist, her tail swayed with her hips perfectly, her breasts bounced slightly within the thin material of the orange Gi, and her eyes. Oh her hazel eyes were aflame with that addictive craving for him that he saw, and almost gave in to, outside.

_Alright Pan, here goes._ She jeered herself on, and was about to pass him when her hand fell from her side, and she looked straight past him, like she had every intention of simply walking into the booth without addressing him at all. he turned his body to the side to follow her, when it happened. Her fingertips brushed over his semi hard shaft and sent shivers of pleasure through his pelvis, and up his spine. The moment her fingers cleared him, Pan was jerked back. Seru had grabbed her wrist so quickly, she didn't have time to prepare and found herself yanked against him. He held her hand level with his shoulder, and the other hand fisted the front of her Gi, pulling her even closer to him.

"Now, I want you to do that again, just so I know exactly what you just did." He was so close to shoving her into that booth and ravishing her, he could feel his fingers twitch with anticipation. Pan's eyes were wide, and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. She did it so lightly, how could he have reacted in such a way? She was staring up with fright into his serious magenta eyes…and they had a glint of red to them? That wasn't right. _Is he angry with me?_

"I, I, I didn't _do _anything." Pan gulped afterwards, and Seru frowned. She looked terrified of him. Was he frightening, to _her_? Was he frightening her! _She looks so scared…_ that thought sickened him.

"I didn't think so." He said almost dejectedly, and she saw him look away with sad, clear magenta eyes. The red tint had gone.

"Come on you, time to eat!" she said cheerfully, just wanting him to cheer up and not be angry with her. Pan wouldn't try _that_ again for a while...

Seru looked up into her cheerful face, and smiled softly. _Even if she is afraid of me, she still smiles, and she still tries. For me._ Pan took his hands, and led him into the booth. She didn't want him to see the looks he was getting from the other customers in the shop…

Marron slipped in behind them and held a menu open, shielding both her and Pan's faces from the Barron.

"Try to be ladylike, sit like you saw me sit earlier today, smile sweetly, and for goodness sake stop acting like an animal over food!" she commented when her stomach growled angrily.

"I can't help it." She whined.

"No whining. And why didn't you tell me you were courting the flipping Barron!" she sighed. "You don't do things the easy way do you Pan?" Pan just chuckled weakly, and they both jumped when Seru pulled the parchment menu down with his finger.

"Plenty of whispers going on behind there ladies. We wouldn't be talking about me, would we?" what they didn't know, is that he had pretty much caught what they had said. But he _did_ miss the name of the one they were talking about. _Courting someone are we Pan? I will have to put a stop to that. You are mine, and I refuse to let anyone else have you._

"Oh, no sir. Lady Son was just ordering her drink. Herbal tea. Would you like some too?"

"No thank you, I have eaten also. I would however, like to feed my girlfriend here." Pan blushed madly. _He is only pretending Pan, stop blushing like an idiot!_

"Yes sir. Madam?"

"Huh?" Marron elbowed her. "Oh! I mean, pardon?" she chuckled weakly again. _I am really not doing very well._

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes please."

"The pork bowl is very good."

"We will have one of those." Seru nodded, and sat casually on the cushion. His right leg curved round the front, his left leg bent at the knee upwards and on his foot. He then leaned back against the wall (which was very close to him) and draped one arm over his waist, the other hung from the side off his elbow off his knee. Very much a bad boy. Pan forced herself to stop staring at him when she saw him looking, and looked at the parchment.

"But that is the most expensive thing on the menu!"

"Nonsense. Come Pan, let us talk." _Anything to forget how afraid you looked a few moments before._

"I will be back once it is cooked. Have a nice meal and I will not be long with your tea Lady son." She bowed, gave Pan a don't-screw-this-up look, and vanished behind the closed curtains.

"Pan?" she looked round, and blushed. She was still stood up.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She quickly plonked down on the cushion next to him, and then yelped. "Ah!" she scuffled to sit on her knees, brushed off her Gi trousers and looked to him nervously. _Boy I bet I looked like an ass._ _Is there a bottomless pit around here somewhere?_

"Pan, are you alright?"_ she seems ever so jumpy, ever so rigid. Did I do that to her? I was very intense before, but I hope I didn't scare her off._ Without even thinking he raised his hand and held her wrist, looking to her with worried eyes. "I must apologise if I have-"

"No." Pan leaned over and put her entire hand over his mouth. "You have done nothing wrong so don't even start." Seru had to smile at her defiant pout, and softened. _She is so perfect. I must have her._ His eyes were wonderfully soft again, just the way she liked them. Pan then looked to the hand that held her wrist, and blushed at him. "You are still holding me you know."

"I know." She blinked, but he didn't seem to intend on moving it any time soon.

"Your tea Lady Son." Marron came in with a steaming cup of tea in a china cup, and smiled to them both.

"Thank you." Pan nodded, and took the tea in _both _hands.

"Forgive me for being so bold, but is this a special occasion for the young couple? Of any sort?" Pan then blushed madly, and looked to her lap.

"Indeed it is." Her blush only increased when Seru snaked his arm around her waist from behind, and held her to him. "It is our anniversary, isn't it dear?"

"Yes, my love." And at that moment, their eyes locked, and Seru couldn't believe his eyes. The most serene, beautiful woman was sat before him where Pan once was, her hazel eyes sparkling with magic the likes he could never describe, her rose lips curved in a softest, magnificent smile he had ever seen.

_She…loves me…_

It was obvious. There was such devotion, such fondness, such care…it was as if her eyes were lovingly caressing every part of him, without looking away from his eyes. They were so warm, so pure, so breathtakingly true and honest…but what should he do now? what does he do next now that he knows? Should he tell her he knows? Or should he shove the blonde woman out, and finally taste the pleasure and divine elixir of her lips, at last…

Or should he wait? Until after the wedding.

_The wedding!_

Should he tell her about it now? Surely she would be happy about it now, now that she loves him. Wouldn't she?

"My Lady!" Marron then coughed loudly to get her attention. _You are screwing everything up! If he sees you are this drugged on him before you hook him yourself, he will either use you or reject you! Earth to Pan!_

"Oh, sorry. In my own world." She blushed and looked away from Seru at last. She glanced back, and snapped her gaze away again. From the look on his face, the shock…she knew what she had done.

_He knows…what have I done?_

"That will be all, thank you."

"Enjoy your meal." She then backed out, and they were alone.

"Pan I-"

"Why don't we play a game?" she said quickly. Desperate to throw him off her scent.

"But I-"

"Here, I'll start." She put her hand on the table.

"_Pan._"

"Your move. You need to put one hand on mine now."

"_Pan."_

"Oh come on, it's easy! Try it."

"Pan!" he said a little more sternly that he wanted. She just revealed her deepest emotions to him, her love for him, and she wants to play a silly hand game!

"Don't worry." She smiled goofily. "I'll teach you how." She smiled at him with the utmost patience. "Please? At least give it a try." He frowned behind his veil. _She isn't ready. She has the feelings for me, but she isn't ready to express them, or even address them yet. But why?_ "Please?" he sighed in defeat, and nodded. "Yay!" she giggled, and Seru shook his head with a smile. _But now that I know you feel such things for me…_ he looked at her with determination. _There will be no stopping me._ He placed his hand over hers, and they had a playful glaring contest. "The aim of the game is to be the one with your hand on top." She demonstrated by then putting her hand over his

"Then I fear I should warn you. I will win."

"Didn't I hear you say that before? Oh yeah, I did. And you didn't." she smirked.

"But I didn't lose."

"But you didn't _win_ either." She smirked even more, feeling she was winning the verbal debate. "So ner!" she stuck her tongue out, and her tail wagged behind her with mirth.

"Be careful, if you do that in the wrong company…" he leaned forward, so close she could taste his breath on her tongue. She blushed. "…something may happen to that tongue of yours." Pan then felt him slip his hand over hers, and push down enough to stop her from pulling her hands free. "Oh, I win." He titled his head to one side, moving closer still when she withdrew her tongue. "Now, what do I get for winning this contest?"

"I." she gulped loudly, and watched as he closed his eyes, and slowly leaned forward…when.

"I have the beef pot." Marron walked in, and Seru swiftly averted his efforts to sitting up, with his hands still ontop of hers.

"Wonderful." He forced a smile. "Your dinner is here my dear." He took his hands back, and Pan smiled with a bright pink face.

"Yeah, so it is." She then nodded to Marron. "Thank you."

"So are the young couple enjoying their anniversary?"

"Completely." Seru hooked her waist again, pulling her against him. "In fact, we were just think about 'reproducing' our honey moon tonight, were we dear?" His hand very craftily pulled his long cloak round with him to cover her back as he said this, and his fingertips sought out the very base of her tail. She gasped and arched her body into him. Seru then nibbled on her neck lightly, looking up at a blushing Marron. "Are you still here?" Marron sweatdropped and left so quickly, it was almost comical. Seru certainly found it funny, as he sat back against the wall and laughed his head off. "Oh Pan, did you see?" he wiped a tear away from his eye, and looked to Pan.

But she wasn't smiling.

Within the same instant, Pan bolted to her feet and sat at the other side of the table. She was scowling to herself, refused to look at him and started to serve herself some food from the beef pot on the table. "Pan?" she snapped the chopsticks apart, and placed a piece of meat in her mouth. It tasted nice, but she wouldn't tell _him_ that. Seru just watched as she devoured most of the contents of the pot. "Pan? What on Earth is the matter? Are you alright?"

"No I am not." She said sternly, put her bowel down, folded her arms and looked to one side.

"Why ever not?" Lord Seru sat forward, trying to meet her gaze. But she wouldn't look at him.

"I told you." She turned her body away from him slightly. "I told you my weakness, my vulnerability." Her eyes seemed to be watering. "And you used it for your sick amusement."

"What…?"

"You _know_ why I don't want you to touch me there. And I _have_ asked you not to. But you did." She then sat side on, as if to distance her from him even more. She felt so betrayed. "You have been pushing your luck with my tail a lot recently. Brushing your hand over it, your tail, pulling it out of my trousers, my skirt, or even _your_ trousers at one point…but now you've just taken it too far." _I knew you saw the truth in my eyes. I knew it. And now you think you can take advantage of me because of it. Oh Seru!_ She sniffled and her breath hitched in her throat.

Before she knew it, Seru was knelt behind her, his arms holding her tightly from behind and his cheek against the side of her head.

"You are right, I know. It was beastly of me to do such a thing, to take advantage of your weakness in such a way. But to see you like this, in pain, and unable to even look into my eyes, it, it is more painful for me than you could ever know. More painful than any weapon."

"Or any frying pan?" she sniffled, and held onto his arms.

"More than a thousand frying pans."

"Ouch." She sniffled again.

"Please Pan, I swear to never touch your tail again without permission. Please, can you find it in your kind, vast heart to forgive me?" he said so softly, so sadly, and when she looked over her shoulder into those sorrowful magenta eyes…she had to smile. _So he wasn't using me after all. He just didn't think._ She huffed. _Idiot._

"Shut up and sit down you buffoon. You're making an ass of yourself." She sobbed a chuckle, and felt him squeeze her tighter.

"You forgive me?"

"Yeah I forgive you. Just don't do it again, ok?" she turned in his arms and let him pull her into his chest, where she buried her face in his chest, and dried her tears.

"I swear I won't." he then chuckled and lifted her chin. "Do you mind wiping your tears on me?"

"No I don't!" she laughed and vigorously wiped her face in his chest. "So there!"

"Well, if you say 'so there', I suppose there is no hope for my shirt now is there?"

"Nope, none at all."

"No hope of escape?"

"None whatsoever." She beamed up at him, still holding onto his front and he saw it again, that admiration, that devotion. _Steady now Seru, you don't want to ruin all your hard work by throwing yourself at the feet of this woman, and tearing her clothes off in a public place. Well, yes, you want to, but that isn't what you are going to do. _"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Then perhaps we should retire elsewhere?"

"I think I should go home. My mom was being really nice to me this morning."

"Was she?" he seemed pleased, and yet not surprised with this outcome.

"Yeah, real nice."

"Then perhaps this is a good sign of things to come in the near future."

"Yeah." She looked to the side in happy thought. "I wonder if it will last over my 16th. It would be a nice gift not to have another marriage/lady talk over the birthday dinner."

"I believe you will have _quite_ the birthday to remember."

After they left the Akebeka, Lord Seru walked her through the streets of the town with her on his arm, after his insistence, all the way to her home street. "…and you should come visit me tomorrow, without me having to come looking for you. I _do_ remember giving you an invitation to my library. Perhaps we could aid each other in choosing a good book to read?"

"Only if you don't give me another of your famous heart wrenching piggy back rides there!" He laughed melodically, and she hugged his arm, not realising she was doing it and looking at him with such loving eyes…it was painful for him to not just kiss her breathless in the middle of the street. Oh how he wanted to.

But no, he would wait until she was ready. It seemed he needed to work his way deeper into her system before he could surface her emotions. But he had to work quickly. He only had a week and 5 days left to woo her heart into submission. And the key to her heart seemed to be hidden from his sights. _But I will have you Lady Son, Pan, my future wife and mother of my children. I will have you._ "Well, this is my house." Pan turned and stood with her hands in front of her, sad to say goodbye to him.

"Indeed it is."

"Look at them! They aren't even married yet and he is flashing his eyes at her! Oh! Such manhandling! Such behaviour!" Chichi seethed from inside the house, with neither her son nor her daughter-in-law taking any notice.

"They are engaged to be married. What more could you want of them?" Gohan looked up from his hands.

"I would have liked her to marry that Uub boy, _that_ is what I would have wanted."

"But they are engaged now. And Uub was there when Lord Seru accepted her hand in marriage." Videl placed the last rice bowl in the cupboard. "Poor boy. He seemed ever so crushed. You know, if it wasn't for the fact that Lord Seru came here, I bet eventually Uub would have gotten his way with her."

"His way?" Goten looked up from his fingernail inspection.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Videl chuckled and walked over to her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Uub has been sporting a rather large crush on Pan for years. That is why he has been so down recently. He was about to ask for Marron's hand in marriage only the other day, when he saw our Pan looking so beautiful."

"Another day, and he would have been knocking at our door asking to marry her." Chichi grumbled. "None of this, snarky, pompous, rich foreigner, curt, forward, cad Lord-"

"You can't grumble." Gohan told his mother, drawing strength from his wife. "You have always told Pan she should marry; now she will."

"But she doesn't even know it!" Chichi reared on them in despair.

"And she won't until her birthday, when he proposes to her. That was part of the arrangement we agreed to."

"_You_ agreed to you mean." She huffed. "He wouldn't let me have a say in edge wise. Something about not being the actual parent." Gohan and Videl both decided not to reply to that, as they actually agreed with him there. "But he doesn't have to touch her so inappropriately in public like that!" Chichi barked at them as she almost leaned out of the window, spying on the two as Seru span Pan in his arms in the air. She laughed happily, and sank into his arms as he lowered her to her feet. Their faces were so close, Chichi had to twist her dishcloth to vex. "OOoo!"

"Well, goodnight." She smiled shyly, as he stepped back from her.

"Goodnight." He bowed to her, and she giggled. She then noticed that he was stood between her, and her house. _Perhaps I could…it didn't work before but…well I might have done it wrong but…well…_ she gulped, and decided to just go for it. As he rose to stand up right, Pan walked past him and gently brushed her hand over his groin again.

Seru's eyes opened wide and he smirked madly. _I knew it! I knew she did that on purpose! That sneaky minx._ "Be careful Lady Son." Pan stopped just before her door and looked over her shoulder at him. His magenta eyes were deep and heavy with lust. "This game you play is a dangerous one. One false move, and you might find yourself in my bed." His eyes seemed to sharpen and narrow on her. She could have sworn she heard a low rumbling growl coming from him. "Permanently."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter

AN

Hi everyone! I'm back and glad to be back!

I just thought I'd say hi…

Cell: ¬.¬…wow…_that_ was profound…

DD: heh…heh… sweat drops I can't remember what I wanted to tell everyone…

Celll: looks over new chapter how about the new use of Japanese words?

DD: I REMEMBER!

Cell:…?

DD: I wanted to tell them about the Japanese words I'm going to be using now .

Cell: -.-;

DD: ok! Well, here is your glossary/translations/meanings and whatever else you could or want to call it! .

Hai: yes

Itai: ouch!

Demo: but

Gomen: sorry.

Gomennasai: I'm very sorry/forgive me. the step up from Gomen.

Arigato: thanks

Domo Arigato: thank you very much. The step up from Arigato.

Kimono: a loose, wide-sleeved robe, fastened at the waist with a wide sash, characteristic of Japanese costume.

Hakama: are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. Hakama cover the lower body and resemble a wide, pleated skirt. Hakama were originally worn only by men, but today they are worn (albeit slightly differently) by both men and women. Hakama are tied at the waist and fall approximately to the ankles.

Obi: a long, broad sash tied about the waist over a Japanese kimono.

_Summary_

Pan Chichi Son, daughter of Gohan and Videl Son, granddaughter of Lady Ox (Chichi) and Goku Son, and the great granddaughter of The Ox King, the ex Barron of Nikki town. The area is feudal Japan, and the average role of a woman is to grow up to be a lady, with the skills of the home life, and marry into prosperity, if possible. Women are elegant, wear long silk kimonos and delicate makeup.

But this promised life didn't suit tom boy, scrapping, short haired, Gi wearing, horse riding, blacksmith's daughter Pan.

But then, with the death of her great grandpa Ox, who had no son's, only a daughter (Chichi), a new Barron was sent for.

Lord Seru exploded onto the scene, throwing her entire world on a tilt, as he protected her virtue from the butcher, and all around brute, Brolly.

She was mystified, and being only 15 (nearly 16), and very boyish herself, didn't recognise heart stopping, life changing feelings developing within her in his presence.

Quite surprised by her ad finding her refreshing, unique, and genuine, Seru decides to amuse himself with having her company. There is just something about her, that he can't stop thinking about.

Seru ends up spending most of his time with her, tricking her into deals that he always wins, and has so far made her forfeit into being at his mercy for 24 hours, sleeping an entire night in his bed with him, and his recent endeavour, involves conspiring with her family to have them engaged to me wed.

All without her knowledge, of course.

Seru has flattered her with gifts from his homeland, such as stylish and pleasantly alluring Arabian clothing, and even a meal or two.

It is quite clear to a man of logic and power, such as Lord Seru, that there is only one thing responsible for claiming his every waking thought, calming his raging, wicked soul, and even dictating the pace of his usually cruel heart.

And her name is Pan Son.

The way she smiles at him, naively trusts him wholly and truly, the peace she makes him feel…as if he was human…

And the frequent, through no fault of her own, he has seen her either clad in only a towel or scantily dressed, the feral beast within him has _commanded_ that he claim her _immediately. _

Pan Son was bright, bubbly, beautiful…

And soon to be his bride.

Whether she likes it or not.

And although Pan has no comprehension of his feelings, he has recently discovered hers.

Pan _has_ discovered, however, that Seru will be looking for a bride at the ball he will be holding on her birthday. And so, rebellious Pan, has sought out help from the model Lady and wife (Marron), and has done into intensive training of a different kind.

How to snag a Barron for a husband.

And this brings us, to our next chapter…

Chapter

"No no no! Do NOT look at your feet!"

"Itai!!!"

"Well, that serves you right. If you look at your feet, I have no sympathy for you when you walking right into a table."

"…you _never_ seem to have sympathy for me…" Pan pouted, rubbing the top of her head. "And stop looking at me like that! I'm not stupid!"

"No…just hopeless…" Marron snickered behind her hand as Pan just continued to sulk, and started again. "Oh for goodness sake, _don't_ put your arms up like you're being tied to a cross. You're about to walk, not take off!"

Pan flung her arms down, and grumbled to herself.

She'd been here since first thing this morning, only _slightly_ worried when her mother _yet again_ gave her chores to her uncle, and waved her off, happier than she had ever been.

But the odd thing was her grandmother.

She seemed to be even more confused than Pan was.

This morning, she had snapped at her for sliding down the fireman's pole, calling her unladylike and unfit for marriage…before coughing heavily and storming off.

Just like that.

And her father and uncle had been _avoiding_ her!

_It's been days since we had that argument at Ox palace, and I've hardly had two words out of either of them since then. _Pan frowned, and folded her arms with a sigh.

No one even seemed to care, when she put on a black Gi, like her father wore, with a red sash, very much like the one Seru wore. Long, and billowing from his right hip to his knees. And with _no_ shirt underneath the Gi…

Pan was actually proud of herself. She was _willingly_ showing off a discrete amount of cleavage…

But from the first moment she had stepped inside the Krillin household this morning, Marron had been _relentless!_

_First she tore off my flat pumps, then she squeezed me into wooden sandals and a long white skirt, AND THEN made me walk and twirl around her living room for 3 hours!_

And then her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry…"

"Pan! Control that stomach of yours this instant! We have too much work to do! We have only a week and four days left before show time."

"…erm…show time?" Pan gulped, running a hand back through her slightly shaggy raven hair, and looked onward nervously.

Marron looked damn scary like that.

A long deep purple kimono, fitted to her curvy hourglass figure and long legs, her Obi hugging her waist perfectly, a lighter shade of purple, with a delicate blossom tree branching out over the soft material. Her gloriously golden locks were half taken back into two buns, each with a black ornate hair pin pointing outwards, with red tassels hanging down and swinging with the moment of her head, the rest still flowing down her back effortlessly. Her bangs still curved perfectly over her forehead, and her sapphire eyes were ignited with determination. Her rose lips were in a scowl, and her hands, hidden in her large sleeves, were in fists on her hips.

Yep, Pan was _very_ scared of this woman…

But at the same time, she appreciated what she was doing for her. Marron could be doing _anything_ right now. But she had prepared a proper skirt for her, sat up all the night before making it for her (she isn't a tailor like Bulma, ok? Lol), _and_ gotten both her parents out the house before Pan arrived.

Marron was acting…like a true friend. And they hardly knew each other.

And the burning focus in her eyes, inspired her.

Pan nodded her head, held her arms by her sides, closed her hazel eyes, and began again. _Thank you Marron. Thank you so much…_

'oo00oo'

An hour later, they called it a day.

More like Marron lost her patience and couldn't bare to see _another_ ornament become victim to her clumsy pupil. And if she had to scream _graceful_ once more today…

But she chuckled.

Bulla was a good friend to Marron, but they were too…too…

_We are too alike. I know what Bulla is thinking, she knows what I am thinking. Our minds are too alike, as are our methods. _ Marron smiled, and passed Pan another damp cloth, as she nursed her aching feet. It seemed wooden sandals didn't agree with her. _But Pan is quite different to me. Everything she says and does are so random and spontaneous, I could never predict what she will do next!_ Marron smiled, and placed a hand gently on Pan's shoulder.

"You did well today. You haven't sworn _nearly_ as much as you did yesterday, and we've been training harder and longer today."

"Hai! I'll be graceful like a duck in no time!" Pan chuckled, and blinked in confusion when Marron had to slap both her hands over her mouth, before she keeled over from laughing so hard!

"D d d ducks?!?"

"Huh?" Pan pouted, and folded her arms as Marron just laughed. "What? What did I do?"

Marron wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled softly at her new friend. It was funny, what brought people together. Had Pan not sought her out, it would be highly unlikely that Marron would be sat in her living room with Pan like this, _ever_.

It was strange, how hard it is to approach someone different to you.

Would they like you?

Wold they judge you?

Because they are different, will they see _you_ as different too?

Would she be ok with that? Being seen as something other than normal, good?

Pan was brave. She didn't care what others thought of her, and boldly marched straight up to strangers, no matter how different they are.

None more so, than the new Barron.

Marron had tried hard all her life to be just like her mother, and to be the best she could be.

But in the process…she hadn't gotten to be as free as Pan.

Yes, in fact, Marron had watched Pan from a distance, and _envied_ her.

The way she got to laugh out loud in the streets, run after her uncle and his friends, climb up trees with the blissful look on her face.

She was everything Marron was not.

Pan was not a lady, but she was outgoing, warm, and infectious with joy. Just being with her and listening to her like this, even when she made a fool of herself, brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to her heart, and a smile to her face.

But Marron _was_ a lady, and as such, she was reserved, composed, and watched. She was an observer, not a participator, like Pan was.

And at times…without even meaning to…she could seem to be quite cold too.

But just being around Pan did something; made her huff about and yell at her as they 'trained' together. She was never one to _usually_ even _have_ a temper.

But it felt great! Pan wouldn't care if she let her hair down. In fact, Pan had even told her to loosen up at times, with that big grin on her face.

She had seen that grin many times before, on the face of her father, Son-san when he was still alive, and Pan's uncle Goten. But most importantly, Pan. Marron just smiled at her, enjoying her company and the afternoon sun on her face, as they had moved to sit on the rough wood outside. Watching life pass you by on the workshop floor ledge (her father was a carpenter, after all), just higher up from the floor, used to be a nice way of relaxing for her. So she thought it would be nice to share her 'special retreat' with Pan. "WHAT?!?!"

"Do not shout, Pan." She chuckled. "And I think you meant to compare yourself with a _swan_, not a duck." Pan pouted, and stuck her tongue out at her.

"If I want to be a duck, then I'll be a duck." Pan huffed, closed her eyes, and pouted furiously towards the street.

"And a _fine_ duck you are, Pan. Swans I fear, are highly overrated and overdone." A male voice, deep and rich, sang softly from her other side.

"Yeah, damn right!" Pan nodded firmly, and Marron sweat dropped.

_Pan, you are not the brightest candle in the window…_

"Pan." Marron cleared her throat, and opened her mouth to continue. But Seru brought a finger up to where his mouth was, his magenta eyes dancing with mischief, as a certain Barron sat himself silently by Pan's other side.

Marron raised a brow at him, but he nodded for her to play along.

_Well…this could actually work to my advantage. As long as Pan is oblivious enough not to look to her left…_

"So Pan." She cleared her throat again, looking at the one and only Lord Seru, instead of Pan. _He_, however, was too occupied watching Pan as she pouted adorably to the streets, her eyes still closed defiantly. Marron recognised the half lidded, adoring look in his eyes, and smirked.

_Yes, this could** definitely **work to my advantage._ "I think we need to talk a little more about flirting." Pan snapped her head round to look right at Marron, who quickly took Pan's hands, and pulled her round to face her.

Leaving Seru to sit behind her silently, but looking over her shoulder, curiously at Marron.

_Here goes nothing._

"That's right!" Pan pointed right in Marron's face diligently. "I did that stupid groin brush thing and Seru almost took my head off! I thought he was going to kill me!" Marron didn't miss the flinch the dark lord made behind Pan. He frowned and looked away.

_I was right, then. I scared her…_ "And the second time…"

"Yes?"

Pan just blushed, and folded her arms. "Pan, did it work?"

"…define work…"

"Was he aroused? Did he get closer to you? Did you entice him?" Pan gulped, and at this, Seru looked up again.

He gave a gentle warning to Marron through his gaze, and she knew she had to be careful where she stepped.

But he wasn't stopping her.

Yet… "Well?"

"…he might have used the word 'enticed'…he _might_ have been…I kinda zoned out a little…and so did he…we both kinda lost it." Pan scratched the back of her head, and chuckled. "I really don't know." Marron sweat dropped, and Seru bit his bottom lip, suppressing a chuckle.

That was his Pan alright. _Although…if I was unclear with my affections…I wonder what it will take? After all, I **did** have her pressed up against a door and almost bit her…_ he smirked, his mind creating all sorts of wicked simulations of how to show her _just_ what it meant to be aroused…

"Then it didn't work. If it isn't _clear_ how someone feels about you, then you need to try something else. A new trick." Marron chuckled, Pan went pale, and Seru raised a brow at her cheekily. _I am starting to like this girl._ "It also might be good to change test subjects, for now." _Cancel that._

Seru hardened his gaze on her, making her gulp. His narrowed, wavering magenta eyes clearly said 'try it and I will kill you'.

Marron gulped, but stood firm.

She had a plan. "Like _Uub_, for instance."

"WHAT?!?" Pan blinked at her wildly, and sweat dropped. _But I thought Uub and you were going to…_ Pan blinked, and looked thoughtfully at her. _Does that mean Marron doesn't actually like Uub?_ Pan frowned. _But…he was going to ask her to marry him, wasn't he?_

She then remembered when her uncle dragged her over to Uub before he entered the Krillin household, and he acted very strangely.

"_GOTEN!! LET ME GO!!" _

"_We have to hurry!" "UUB!! WAIT!!" Pan looked over his shoulder, and saw they were at Krillin's house. Uub was just walking up to it, and he turned. _

"_What's up Goten?" _

"_This is why." Goten let her go, and she brushed herself off. _

"_Goten, you may be my uncle, but if you EVER carry me like that again, I will kill you." _

"…_Oh my gods…" he looked at her wide eyed, and drank in her appearance. "Pan?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Oh my Gods, Pan!" "Does this mean?" _

"_I'm not sure, but I hope so."_

"_Yeah, hello, still here." "So don't ignore me here. Does this mean, what?" _

"_Oh, nothing." "I'm just glad you got here before it was too late. Now, I need to go and talk to my parents."_

"_Erm, what? Why? What has that got to do with Goten dragging me down here?!?"_

"_Everything." He then pulled her into a hug, and held her back. "And this is a good look for you. Keep it." He whispered into her ear, and winked at her. Pan blushed and looked down. "Now to go home." He beamed at Goten, who mouthed 'you owe me one'. _

"_But why? Aren't you here to see Marron?" _

"_Not anymore."_

Yes…very weird indeed.

"Pan?"

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out there."

"Oh right." Pan cleared her throat, and then pointed right at her face immaturely again. "No way!"

"What? Why? It would be good practise for you to get a feel around the field."

"Not if it means I have to _literally_ feel _up_ the field!" Pan squeaked, and folded her arms rebelliously. "I will not flirt with anyone but Seru." Pan bit the side of her cheek childishly, and mock glared at Marron.

The blonde bombshell blinked at her, then over her shoulder at Seru, who also looked quite shocked at her bluntness, and then to Pan again.

Although…Pan still thought she was _only_ talking to Marron. If she knew the icon of her affections was sat behind her, his pride and ego swelling with her every word…she might not be so talkative.

"…so you will not ever flirt with anyone but Lord Seru?"

"Hai! Damn straight!" Pan folded her arms with a huff.

Seru then had to smile to himself.

She was certainly a loyal little thing…

"Right…" Marron then winked at Seru when Pan wasn't looking, and he stared at her.

…_she's planning every move Pan makes. She isn't just talking to her, she's making sure I hear everything she wants me to._ He smirked. _Crafty little thing, trying to ensure I hear all of Pan's good points and affections. But I believe I know all these attributes already, dear Marron._ "So what would you be willing to do?" Marron smirked wryly, and Pan shuddered at her.

"…how far would you have me go?"

"Well…the groin brush may _seem_ a bold flirt move, but it isn't. It is actually very discrete, and I don't think that is good enough." Pan chuckled nervously, Marron smirking at her like a devil. "I feel, that a bold girl, needs to use bold methods of seduction."

"S s seduction?" Pan gulped, at her mercy. At least, it felt that way.

"Yep. Like…" Marron closed her eyes, still smirking, and hen she opened them, they were gleaming at her. "The cup and rub."

1

2

3

And Pan's left eye twitched. Then-

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Cup and rub." Marron looked like she was enjoying herself, and of what she could see of Seru, he was too. His magenta eyes were sparkling eagerly, and watching Pan's reaction carefully.

Marron also noted, how close Seru was getting. If he wasn't careful, she would know he was there. He could probably touch her right now if he wanted to.

"…please tell me that means serving him tea, and giving his horse a rub down…"

"Nope!" . Marron giggled, and took Pan's hands again. "It means, when appropriate of course, you are to walk behind him." Marron dropped her voice, leaning forward, and Pan following her lead. "Slip your hands around his waist." A little softer, a little closer. "Hold onto his waist with one hand, and the other…" Her naughty smirk grew, and she bit her bottom lip, feeling invigorated having this conversation, with Pan, with Seru sat secretly behind her. "And cup him until you have a nice hold of his 'valuables' and give them a firm squeeze, and rub."

O.o…

o.O…

O.O;

"WHAT!?!?!"

"…you like to scream that a lot don't you?" Marron snickered, as Pan jumped up to her feet, and ran both her hands back through her shaggy raven hair with wide eyes. She looked like she was at the crossroads, and not sure whether to go left into outrage, or right into blushing silence. Pan opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a squeak. "It isn't that hard, really."

"You've done it before?!"

"Yes, of course." Marron giggled, and tucked her legs underneath her.

"…who to?"

"Now _that_ is hardly the point." Marron rose to her feet, and guided Pan into a reassuring hug. "But don't worry. You'll be fine."

But she was looking straight at Seru, who had also risen to his feet, arms crossed over his broad chest, and smirking at the blonde mirthfully. _Well, I better be sure to give Pan plenty of opportunities to get behind me then…_

"I, I couldn't _possibly-_"

"Oh, you'll do it." Marron chuckled teasingly. "You see, know that you know about it, you'll wonder…and wonder…until the right opening presents itself, and before you know it, your hands will be-"

"Stop!" Pan yelped, and stood back. "I, I remember what happened last time!" Despite herself, Pan was trembling, and held her elbows worryingly. "What if he, you know…rejects me?" Marron frowned.

It was obvious from the way Seru looked at her, and reacted to what she to Pan to admit, that Lord Seru knew _just_ how Pan felt. And Marron had a pretty good idea for how Seru felt about this…

But obviously Pan did not.

"Look for the signs." Marron placed her hands on Pan's shoulders, smiling brightly at her new friend. "Does he flirt with you?"

"Kind of…but kind of not…more like friendly bantering." Marron saw Seru snap his head up from the side out of the corner of her eye.

Obviously, he had _not_ seen it as friendly banter.

"Well…there are ways to tell." Marron rubbed her shoulders, reassuringly. "Like, when he looks at you. Does he seem like he is looking at you, or inside you?"

"…huh?" Pan felt more confused than ever, and blinked her big hazel eyes at her.

"Well, friends and family, and strangers I guess, look _at_ you. But…those who desire more than 'friendly banter' look _inside_ you, deep into you, wanting nothing more than to consume you, finding everything they could ever want within you."

"…Marron…that's beautiful…"

"Believe it or not, my father told me that." The heavenly blonde giggled behind her hands, and then decisively took Pan's. "Remember something for me Pan. You have always been, and always will be a true woman, inside. And no matter what, once we get Seru looking inside your eyes, looking at the woman inside, he will not be able to refuse you." She then chuckled. "We just need to work on getting his attention and averting his gaze from the outside, to the inside. That's all."

"Can I really do it? Do you think I could really impress Lord Seru enough to want to marry me?" Marron purposely pulled her back into a firm hug, and stared at the darkly clad Arabian lord with such focus, she could be mistaken as being protective.

"I am sure of it Pan. He will marry you, I promise. And if he for some strange reason doesn't…" She narrowed her sapphire eyes on him, and he raised a brow at her. "Then he isn't worth crying over." She then brightened up. "But I have it from a good source, that he will marry you, for sure."

"A a good source?" Pan piped up hopefully.

"Yep. My heart tells me so." Pan then sighed, and pulled back.

"I wish that was enough…but…" Pan then seemed to become slightly distant, holding herself and head hung forward slightly. "I just think that maybe I'm stupid for letting my heart do this to me. I know what I feel for him…but…he's a _lord_. _The_ Lord of the famous Red Ribbon Clan, _and_ the Barron. He's probably having lot's of guests at the ball, and generals, and their intelligent, pretty daughters…" She sighed, and Seru reached out behind her, his magenta eyes betraying his emotions. "…when I think about them…and how wonderful Seru is…I mean, he must be rich, being the head of such a big clan and now the Barron of Nikki town. _And _he gives me such expensive gifts…he's so kind and dashing and funny…what girl _wouldn't_ want him?" Pan started walking past Marron, dejected. "…and what chance would a village girl like _me_ have?"

"You have every chance!" Marron ran after her, grabbing her shoulders, ignoring how she moved or composed herself. "You're a fighter, Pan. Where's that fighter's spirit Son-san gave you?"

"…grandpa Goku?"

"Hai. Didn't he always tell you not to give up? To be yourself?"

"How did you-"

"I have ears, Pan." She giggled. "And a good memory. But are you going to give up now that you _finally_ found what you want more than anything?"

"…no…" Pan held her fists up, stood with her feet at shoulder's length, and grinned round at Marron, her eyes filled with burning ambition. "No way in hell! I'll _fight_ for him if I have to! Those _other_ girls wont know the first thing about how to compete! And even if they do catch his eye, I'll, I'll." She growled, and stomped her foot heatedly. "I'll knock their fucking block off!"

"…I don't think you need to go _that_ far, Pan." Marron chuckled nervously. "_Beating up_ the opposition isn't necessary. This isn't a tournament, Pan." Marron then froze stiff.

_Oh…no…Pan's looking this way…that means…_

"You ok Marron? You look kinda pale?"

"M Me? No. Nooo. No." Marron then nervously looked over her shoulder, and sighed with relief.

He wasn't there. "So! Are you going to go and see what your target is up to, or stand here, swearing, and standing like a brute?" Her left eye twitched, wanting to take her back inside, tell her Seru was sat behind her the entire time, and see the expression on her face.

But no, she wasn't _that_ cruel.

"Hai! I can't wait to see him! maybe I'll find him in the library…" Pan noticed the cheeky smirk Marron was wearing. "…what?"

"Three words." Marron turned, walked into the house, and started to slowly close the door. "Cup and rub."

The door closed, and Pan blinked.

It only too a few seconds for her to glow bright red, and growl at the Krillin house.

"I'll give you three words! The first begins with bring, the second it, and the last word is a female dog!" Pan hissed, blushing furiously.

"Bitch?" Pan froze, and slowly turned her face to the side.

Stood there, clad in material boots, black cloth trousers, red sash hanging off his right hip, black Arabian tunic, black and red cape, Arabian night turban flat to his head, wrapped once over his lower face, concealing the middle of his nose downwards, draped around his neck and shoulders a few times, and hung down his back lazily.

His deep magenta eyes bore into her, sparkling with something she didn't recognise, his dark purple face markings running at the outside of his eyes and beneath the veil of his turban. His arms were folded over his chest, stood tall in the street, and his ivory white dragon like tail swayed behind him slightly.

As his cape billowed in the afternoon breeze, he stalked towards her, reminding her of a wild panther.

Her heart even fluttered faster in her chest, and she brought her hand up, as if hoping to calm it.

But as soon as he reached her, Seru slipped a gloved hand under hers, and slowly brought it before his face. He bowed, placed a lingering kiss on the back of her hand through the veil, and returned his intense gaze to her wide, unshielded hazel eyes.

Without realising it, her ankle length tail started to 'wag' behind her excitedly, and Seru smirked.

"…h…huh?"

"Bitch. A female dog. Is that not the insult you were looking for?"

"Oh, erm." Pan blushed furiously, and mentally slapped herself.

_1, stop gawking at him._

_2, NEVER swear like that in front of him._

_3, STOP GAWKING AT HIM!!!_

"Pan?"

"Yeah, you see, yeah." She cleared her throat, using the time to gather herself, and took her hand back.

_You may act tough, Pan, but I see you are far more vulnerable than you think. Especially under **my** gaze._ Seru lifted her chin away from her hiding hands, and gazed deep into her eyes.

"…_those who desire more than 'friendly banter' look inside you, deep into you, wanting nothing more than to consume you, finding everything they could ever want within you."_

Pan gulped, remembering Marron's words.

His eyes.

Yes, that was _definitely _something that attracted her to him.

His soft, gentle, yet fiery intense magenta eyes were so hypnotising, she lost herself and drowned in them.

"…yeah…that…"

"May I enquire as to _why_ you felt the need to insult the lady of this house?" Seru took her arm, and hooked I between his and his side intimately. His eyes were mystifying, his voice casting its own spell over her senses. "Or, as to what the lady of this house may have done, to warrant such distaste?" Pan gulped, and looked forward rigidly.

"Nothing. We were just talking and she was teasing me."

"Ah, I see. Am I to assume, she took her folly _too_ far?"

"Exactly." Pan chuckled, and timidly pulled her arm free, but taking his hand to hold it between them. not giving him a chance to object, she distracted him. "So, what have you been up to this morning my lord?"

"My lord? Tell me, Pan, have I displeased you in some way to be referred to in such an impersonal way?" he smirked, loving how he made her blush and pout.

"No…I just wanted to be polite…"

"Then be polite, and address me in the manner that I have requested." He chuckled, and leaned to the side, whispering in her ear softly. "Seru, will do just fine."

"Ok…" Pan gulped, and bit her bottom lip. She felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze, and he chuckled again. "What are you laughing at?" She pouted, and he winked at her.

"Oh, nothing." He then nodded. "Ah, didn't you ask me what I have 'been up to' this morning?"

"Yeah, I did, _actually_." Pan grinned smugly. "And _you_ changed the subject. So, what are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Me? do look like the kind of character to do such a thing?"

"¬.¬ yes…"

"Pan! You _shock_ me so! How could you doubt me so easily?" Seru led her down the street, chuckling like he only ever could in her presence. "For your information, I happened to be entertaining…an old man for the best part of the morning."

"You father?" Pan gasped, and covered her mouth with her free hand.

She wasn't supposed to know that.

"…Yes, actually." Seru raised a brow at her. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, erm, I assumed." She chuckled nervously. "Papa used to call Grandpa Goku as 'old man' so…" _liar liar bum's on fire!_ Her mind taunted her, and she bit her cheek.

"I see. Well, know that you know of it, I admit. It was my father whom had my company. _forced_ company…"

"Don't you like him?" Seru flinched, but nodded.

"I detest the man entirely. He is a money grabbing, power hungry, horrid individual who delights himself in the suffering of others." Pan noticed that his grip on her hand had tightened slightly… "I feel, at times, that I should have been lucky to have been born a bastard."

"…that's horrible…and a horrible thing to say!" Pan jerked him to a stop, and frowned. "He might not be someone who you have to like, but don't you _love_ him? He's your father!"

"He may have that name to me on a technicality, but he has never been a father to me. But he takes great pride in claiming to being responsible for all I am."

"Isn't that true?" Seru blinked at her, confused as to why she would care. "He raised you, and you wouldn't have been born without him, so-"

"Born? Raised? He was not responsible for either of these things." Seru started walking again, but stopped with Pan's hand slipped from his own. As he looked back, Pan still stood there, looking so pitiful for him, it froze him.

"But…he's your father…doesn't it hurt him to see you hate him?"

"He hates me with just as much ardour, Pan. In fact, I believe it was _he_, whom began our mutual aversion. I am the leader of the Red Ribbon Clan, and he my predecessor, whom graces me with his advice and annual visits to ensure I am being just what I was intended to be from the day I first took breath." Seru turned his back to her, head high…but fists clenched by his sides, and his voice cold. "A leader. Perfection." He closed his eyes, and sighed silently.

Seru jerked forward, as the force from Pan's running hug forced him to step forward. "Pan…" Seru looked over his shoulder at her, and frowned.

Pan had her arms flung around his middle, her face buried in his back and sobbed sadly.

"And, and, and I thought _I_ had it tough."

"Pan, it isn't-"

"How could you listen to me whine childishly about my problems, when you suffer _far_ more than I do?" Pan looked up with watery hazel eyes, and let him turn in her arms. Seru looked to her, and pulled her against his front.

"Because I long since accepted this fate, and it doesn't bother me. I am a creature of solitude and logic. I deal with this, as I would any challenge. In it's stride." He stroked the back of her head, and chuckled. "You and I, are very different. Where I am a being of reason and use my head before I act, you are _quite_ the reverse."

"I am?" Pan sniffled, looking up at him with her big eyes.

"Yes, my dear. _You_ are one to run forward with open arms, at the will and beckon of your emotional heart. Whereas _I_ would stand back, and perhaps not be so willing to involve myself in a situation, that _you_ would he well into, if need be." Pan just listened as he dissected her personality and displayed it to her, compared to himself. "There are good things and bad things about being emotional and controlled by your heart. But they are apart of what makes you, you."

"What about you? Are there good things and bad things about you too?"

"Me? Heavens no." Seru barked a laugh, and swaggered forward, smirking. "I think you will find, I am perfect."

"But a good perfect, or a bad perfect?" Pan chuckled, running after him and punching his arm playfully.

"There is a difference?"

"Of course!" Pan grinned at her. "So which are you, Seru?"

_Absolutely dastardly, of course._

Seru chuckled darkly, getting her attention, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned in, and whispered huskily by her ear.

"I shall let _you_ be the judge of that, my dear."

"…" Pan gulped, and Seru started off again.

"Oh, Pan. Would you be so good, as to join me for the rest of the day? Now that the old man has gone, I would appreciate some _decent_ company." Pan listened to him chuckle, and walked after him.

"Sure! Just try and _stop_ me!" . Pan giggled, and followed him back to Ox palace, and that RR serpent statue looming over head.

But she knew one thing for sure.

_There is a lot more to Seru than he lets normal people see. He may smile, but I don't actually think he always means it. He has his own story, but he doesn't let anyone hear it. And…he's so mysterious. For all I know, he might really be a war lord! Ha! Lord Seru couldn't hurt a fly!_ Pan giggled to herself. _He wouldn't even fight **me** properly, so what hopes would he have against another clan? No, it was a silly thought. Seru couldn't be a warlord. He is far too gentle for that._

And she followed him happily, only too glad to use every opportunity she had to be close to him, and romance in her head about him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Pan, that isn't how you spell ambidextrous."

"Yes it is."

"No, there is no c in ambidextrous. It's an X."

"...but I don't have an x..." Seru chuckled to himself, shaking his head at her folly. Pan had suggested playing a spelling game where each letter gained you specific points and bonuses if long enough. Seru of course was winning with his perfect memory. Pan of course was failing badly. But she was so cute when she failed.

"I could help you make a _real _word if you like?" at that Pan flashed her hazel eyes up at him and mock glared at him.

"I accept no one's pity!" she fussed over her letters again, spelling out 'bide' instead. "There."

"Yes, that is spelt correctly." Seru looked to the box, realising they had run out of letters. "And that would be the end of the game. I'll just add up the points and-"

"No need." Pan poked him in the chest, and blew a raspberry through her peachy lips. "You obviously won and counting up by just how much will just make your head bigger."

"Will it now." He barked a laugh, making quick work of packing the game away.

They were sat on the floor of the palace library playing childish games.

They had red over some books and Pan had two she was going to borrow, Seru having suggested them. He grinned to himself. He would certainly get an earful from her tomorrow when she realised he had slipped some erotic novels inside the covers of the history covers, but that was a game all of his own. He couldn't wait to find out how she'd bring that one up...and how cute her face would be when she said the words 'sex' or 'dirty'. It made his cock twitch, the thought of her sinfully reading those books, alone in her room...perhaps her hands will wander...

_His_ hands were going to wander all over her if he didn't control that thought right now.

"Damn." Pan had been helping to pack the game away when some of the letter tiles scuttled under one of the large book cases. "I've lost some pieces. I think I can reach them though." Seru flashed his eyes over to her, about to offer to simply lift the entire book case for her, when she got on all fours.

His eyes watched her backside prostrated upwards, her tail swaying peacefully as she reached as far as she could under the book case. "Ah, so close, nearly got them all..." she was wearing her orange Gi again. He didn't mind that it wasn't lady like. Especially when it was stretching in such a way over her backside, he could just see the curve of her ass, of her thighs, and the perfect shape of her most valuable treasure. He cocked his head to one side, unable to resist getting a better view of her in such an irresistible position.

Seru clenched his fists, trying to keep them on his knees, and not on her waist. "Damn it's just in front of my fingertips. Seru, could you-"

"Yes." She felt him before she saw him. The heat from his body radiated down on her back and his veil covered lips brushed against her check as he 'slipped' forward. "Oh, sorry, my cape got tangled.

"If I stay like this, could you follow my arm and get the tile?" Pan bit her lips as he laid right next to her. He laid on his back and shuffled under her body. His hand slid up her arm, scorching sparks of inappropriate arousal through her. His finger tips tickled as they stroked her wrist, making her giggle softly. She gulped, watching him shuffle his body under her.

"I can reach further in this position, but I can't see where the tile is. Here." Seru grabbed one of her thighs and yanked it over his hips. She squeaked and threw her head to one side. If she looked at him, between her thighs like that, she may just explode right there. "If you pull your arm back, lay flat on me and guide me we'll get it."

In that moment, Pan decided she needed more female company. Her brain went straight for the innuendo. Her cheeks burnt and she hoped dearly that he didn't notice her nipples poking through the front of her Gi.

"I-erm- I'll need to be at an angle to still see the tile."

"Alright." Seru placed his hand in her hip, making her jump, and guided her to lean to one side. "Can you see now?" Pan stared down at him for a moment, shook her head and looked for the letter tile. His hand was near it but he couldn't grab it from there.

"Yeah, I can see it." Pan put her left hand down on the floor to steady herself...and then started to wonder what she could do with the right hand.

She may be straddling him...but her hips were hovering well above his. Enough for a hand to slip there anyway. It seemed Marron was right. Now that she knew about the cup and rub technique, and the opportunity had appeared...

_I couldn't possibly-_

"Pan? I'm not psychic. If you can see the piece you _are_ going to have to tell me where it is." Seru chuckled, looking up at her. Only to see a glimmer of something very interesting in her eyes.

"Well it's off to one side. Let me just move to see it better." She leaned over to her left hand, lifting her right leg off the ground to 'see better'. She then 'lost her balance'. "Ah! Sorry!"

2 things happened in that moment.

Firstly, Pan's right hand went straight down, sliding her hand haphazardly on his groin and giving it a quick feel, before grabbing his hip instead.

Secondly, Pan discovered that Lord Seru had a very hard erection in his pants. A BIG one. _Before_ she touched him. A soft moan left his lips as soon as it happened.

Pan bolted upright, and Seru sat up with her. She moved to crawl off him backwards, but his hands grabbed her hips, holding her kneeling over him.

"Pan, I-"

"It was an accident. I shouldn't have-"

"You're a very beautiful woman Pan." Pan blinked at him frantically. The thought in her head slammed into the side of her head.

"Wha? But-"

"Would it really be so bad if I found you attractive?" Seru was starting to panic. He hadn't expected her to touch him at that moment. His robes were very loose fitting so he didn't worry about being discovered. But in that moment she _had _discovered his ardour for her. If Pan ran away from him now, it would kill any chances he had of ever being intimate with her again. "You have many qualities I find attractive. And your physical appearance is one of them. You were straddling me and your body was pressed against mine."

"I'm sorry. Goten is always telling me boys have reactions to girls bodies, I didn't think-"

"**No Pan."** Pan flinched, her eyes wide like saucers. Seru raised a hand to her face, stroking her cheek. "I am not the kind of man that is affected physically by _any woman._ It was _you_ that I-"

"You think I'm pretty?" The timid hope in her voice almost took his resolve from him.

"I have never met such a perfect woman in all my life. I would have you now if you let me."

"...have?" Pan gulped, her body suddenly felt hot all over and her tail wagged excitedly behind her.

For a split second Seru thought he'd scare her off for outright offering sex...but from her reaction...

"Do you know how to kiss, Pan?" She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and looked to one side.

"I know _how to..._I just haven't kissed before. Not really been interested in anything like that...until recently..."

"Would you like to kiss me?" Seru used his hands on her hips to lower her onto his groin. He couldn't stop himself now even if he wanted to. This wonderful little development was just too good to pass up. As soon as her most sensitive skin felt the friction of her clothes against his hard cock, she whimpered. She fisted the front of his robes and locked her lust drunk eyes with his.

"..._just_ kissing?"

"I'll give you whatever you want." Seru smoothed his gloved hands up the front of her abdomen, growling as her hips moved in response, causing sinful friction against his cock.

"Anything?" Pan felt the pendulum of her mind swinging from go frantic and run, and tear off your clothes and throw your body at this man. Animalistic urges she didn't know she had were surfacing at the front of her timid little mind. The mouse was defiantly becoming a lion.

"Pan, I'll give you anything. Everything. I just haven't known how to ask you without you-"

"Running?" Pan smoothed her hands from his pecks, up his collar bone, tracing his neck and holding his cheeks. "I _am_ pretty terrified right now." They were both starting to pant and rub up against each other. They just couldn't seem to be close enough to quell their wanton need.

"That's not all you're feeling though, is it?" He could see her pupils were dilated and sharp canines were peering through her lips. "Tell me what you want Pan. I swear, I'll give you whatever you want."

"You." Her fingers shook as she pinched the lip of his veil. She had fantasised about seeing his face many a night. To be so close..."But..."

"What? What's wrong?" Seru grabbed her back, hoping to prevent her leaving this perfect heaven of his.

"I..._want_ you too. But...I'm not sure if you want me the same way I want you. I, I'm not a sexy girl that wants to bag you or some easy hussy, I-"

"I know, that's not what I want. I want you to marry me." Pan jerked back, clapping her hands over her mouth. "I love you Pan. No one has ever made me laugh, smile, or _hard_ like you have. If I have you, I'll have you every day until you die."

"You...are you asking me to marry you?" Pan squeaked, her eyes watering.

"...it's not how I thought I'd ask you...I thought I'd surprise you, or plan some perfect evening...but yes, I am proposing to you now. Damn." Seru glared off to one side. "I have a ring, but it's in my bedside draw. I-"

"Yes."

Seru snapped his head back to hers, his eyes wide, red glimmering through his magenta orbs. He reached his hands up slowly, and gently pulled her hands from her mouth. She was smiling, her cheeks damp with tears and she started nodding.

"Yes? You you said yes? You'll marry me?"

"...yeah...course I will. I love you."

"Well then." Seru smoothed his gloved hands over her cheeks, drying them. "I think we are both wearing _far_ too much clothing. And I want that kiss now."

"Oh Seru!" Pan play hit his chest, only to yelp as he grabbed her hips and ground her against his pressing erection. "A ah!"

"I have many pleasures to share with you my dear sweet Pan. I've dreamt of what we would do first."

"Kissing, r remember?" Pan grabbed his mask and yanked it down urgently.

She gasped. His entire face was an ethereal ivory colour, with the purple markings around his eyes running down his cheeks to his strong, sexy strong jaw line. Seru reached up and pushed the turban off, revealing long black hair, ruggedly choppy like an animal's mane. Pan found her fingers immersed in his thick hair and her lips hovering over his. It was then Seru seemed to lose his patience, and leaned forward _finally _claiming her lips. They were so soft against his lips, and she moved them awkwardly and desperately. But he loved that about her. Whether she was sure or not, she always went for what she wanted. Her hands held either side of his neck and she adjusted her pelvis on his. The movement elicited a deep moan in his chest, and he took over the kiss. He grabbed her by the back of her head, turned his head to one side and slid his tongue into her mouth like a serpent claiming its pray.

He kissed her with such passion, such skill; she couldn't stop the moist feeling in her panties or the burning between her legs as he ground into her. Her mind was numbing with the pleasure. She tried to keep up with his tongue and his hands as he took over her entire body. She whimpered when he pulled back suddenly.

"I want to touch your tail." Pan pressed her lips against his again, immediately granted entrance to his mouth. He made noises in his mouth that could have been protest, so she gave in. She grabbed one of his hands and guided it roughly around her waist. He made quick work of finding the base of her tail with his masterful fingertips.

Pan nearly screamed in ecstasy. Seru's cock was rubbing up against her clit through their clothes, which she had only explored with her curious fingers before, and _his _fingers were stroking her Saiyan sweet spot. She shuddered, feeling a wave of pleasure crash against her entire body. She ground against him wanting more, needing more. And the feeling was mutual. "Pan, I want to be inside you. I want to feel your body engorge my cock."

"S Seru!" Pan was very close to letting him do just that. "I, the wedding night. I have to be a virgin, I-"

"I don't have to take your virginity to be inside you." Pan locked eyes with his gulped, stopping their grinding. It didn't take her long to figure out what he meant.

Her fingertips pressed against her lips, and she gulped. "I would of course return the favour."

"I know I...I just...i've never...what if I'm not very good? I-"

"That's the fun of practise, my love. Now hold on tight."

"Hold on what?" Seru grabbed her tightly and she felt her world shimmer all around her. She blinked rapidly. The lights had gone out and the floor...felt soft? "Are we...on a bed?"

"Yes, I've instantly translocated us to my bedroom." Seru's warmth left her, and she immediately started reaching around for him.

"Where are you?" She giggled, floundering around on the bed.

"Giving you some light." Her eyes narrowed onto a sudden burst of flames. Candles ignited around the room and she watched Seru run from one to the next. He then unceremoniously dropped to his knees by the bed, pulling the entire draw out of the bedside cabinet. Pan couldn't help but laugh as he floundered around, obviously looking for the ring. Her face was starting to ache from her constant smiling. He finally found the ring box, and shuffled over to her side on the bed. "As I said, I was going to plan something perfect, but-"

"Seru." Pan grabbed his shirt and yanked him into a kiss. She melted against him and his warm, tight embrace. "This is perfect." She whispered, pressing her face against his chest.

"No, _you _are perfect. Now, allow me some semblance of tradition."

"Oh, right." Pan was giggling like a fool but she didn't care.

All those tips and lady like lessons Marron and her parents had given her, and the outright grope was the only thing that worked. Seru had fallen for her, just the way she was. All the awkward, clumsy, boyish, rough around the edges Pan.

"Pan, marry me and make me the happiest I could ever hope to be." Seru presented her with the box, and opened it before her. The ring itself was enormous. The band was silver and set in the middle of it was the largest, _flawless_ diamond she had ever seen. It was the size of a coin! And encased in a silver serpent, coiled around it and anchoring it to the ring.

"Yes-I will. Oh am I dreaming? Quick Seru."

"Yes my love?" Seru tried to grab her hand but she was busy waving her arms around in her frantic panic.

"Punch me." Seru blinked at her, and almost fell over.

"What?"

"I think I'm asleep. Punch me so I'll know."

"I have a better idea." He caught her left hand, and slid the ring onto her finger. "Let's get physical."

"Yeah, like I said, punch me so-" The dark lord chuckled and nibbled on her bottom lip. He started making fast work of pulling their clothes off and only met minimal resistance from his love.

"Like I said." He kissed her neck heavily, nipping his way to her perky nipples. "Better idea."

"OH gods!"

He swirled his tongue around the peak of her nipples, lowering his mouth around them and sucking his way down the underside of each breast. Pan grabbed his shoulders, allowing herself to be lowered to the bed. The glimmer of the candlelight made his ghostly skin shimmer over her, and when she caught a glimpse of them both in a mirror by the bed...she couldn't help but stare.

He was kissing his way down her body, making parts of her burn that she didn't know could. And he was getting close to where she desperately wanted those masterful lips. When he was at the end of her navel, she parted her legs for him. She just hoped he didn't think she was easy, letting him have her body like this before the wedding. If he had persisted, she would have let him take her virginity as well. The overload of sensations when he touched her and the utter devotion in his eyes was just too much to refuse. She mewled without restraint when he blew softly over her throbbing clit. "Oh, please. Please!"

"If you like, we can take turns. I can please you first, then-"

"No! I want to touch you too...please Seru. I want to touch you too." Pan was shaking all over with pleasure. The anticipation was too much, to torturous to remain polite. "Hurry, I need it."

"Need what my love?" She opened her eyes to see Seru knelt by her head. She sat up and kissed him furiously. Her hands hurriedly felt down his rock hard arms, feeling them shifting with his panting, until she grabbed his cock. Seru literally growled at her, his own canines protruding with need. "I'm going inside you. But you better act now if you don't want me to just deflower you now."

Seeing the power she had over this man push her inhibitions and she lowered to her back again.

"I'm ready." She stroked him as he knelt over her face.

"I'll be gentle, my sweet." Seru positioned himself over her for now, letting her take him into her mouth when she was ready. But he wasn't going to give her clit the same courtesy.

"Ah! A a AH!" He dragged his tongue down over her clit, swiping down to her entrance. Her whole body shivered, and he couldn't stop himself from shuddering with anticipation. As he lowered to seal his lips around her aching nub, he felt her fingers guiding the crown of his cock to her lips. She flicked her tongue out to taste him, and he had to grip the bed to stop him from thrusting into her mouth. She shuffled beneath him, arching her back and head further back to accommodate his length.

Then, finally, the wet heat of her mouth enveloped his burning cock. Just the head at first. She gave it a few exploratory sucks and licks, before using her hands to take more of him in. She gripped one hand around the base, guiding him and out of her, the other hand slid down his side, clawing their way back towards his hips.

"You are so brave Pan. Well, like I said, I'll return the gesture." He returned to her thighs, swirling her sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. He pressed one of his forearms and hands into the bed, the other hand slipped under her back and sought out her tail. Her entire body jerked, like jolts of electricity were tearing through her senses. The onslaught of her clit and the base of her tail rocketed waves of painful ecstasy from her pelvis to her fingertips, crashing her orgasm against her like wave of pleasure. Seru soon tasted her sweet release against his tongue, and he leaned up on his hands to look down between their bodies. The sight of his cock going in and out of her wet, hungry mouth was the beginning of the end for him. He sat up and she turned over to keep him in her mouth. Her tongue dragged up and down his shaft, her hands grabbing his hips and urging him to thrust into her face. "OOoooh Pan I'm close. I'm so, oh gods." Seru held her hand and arched his body into her mouth, thunderous rapture sparking throughout his entire being. He came in her mouth as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He halted all thought as she started gagging. "Pan? Are you alright."

She couldn't stop herself.

She turned her head over the side of the bed and spat out his seed on the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know what it would taste like! I wasn't ready, I gagged-then I couldn't stop! I'll so sorry Seru, I'll do better next time I'll-" He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her lips, despite her resistance.

"You were wonderful Pan. I'll just vaporise it." He let one arm slip from her shoulders and released a sudden burst of Ki. The floor was scorched were her little 'accident' was.

"...teleporting...fire from your hands...Energy blasts...you have a lot of powers I don't know about don't you?" Pan looked up at him, mystified by his obvious power.

"And yet...I'm all yours. Always." He kissed her lips, then her cheek, then lifted her hand and kissed her ring. "I love you Pan. I didn't realise you were so adventurous!"

"...I was raised with boys. I've...heard plenty of 'victory stories'." She giggled as he pulled her into bed.

"Well I'm sure we'll have our own victory stories before long. Not that I want you to boast about me or anything."

"Of course. You're head would get bigger."

"Yes and not the one on my shoulders." He kissed her face again, loving the sensation of ownership over her.

"You _are _a bad bad man."

"As long as I'm yours. I suggest we spend the rest of the day spooning."

"_Spooning_?" Pan snorted at him, chuckling like her good old self.

"Yes. I want to 'snuggle'. Don't you?" Pan laughed again, but cuddled up to him anyway.

"Sure...just weird is all. I still say you should punch me to prove I'm not dreaming."

"I did. I just used my cock instead of my fist."

"You're filthy!" She play smacked his chest, and then placed her cheek there.

"As your husband, I insist you say the word filthy at least once a day."

"Ok...filthy Barron."

"Ooo, even better."

"You know...My family are _never _going to believe we're engaged."

"Oh...I think they might."


End file.
